


To Know True Fear

by ShadeTheMightyena101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeTheMightyena101/pseuds/ShadeTheMightyena101
Summary: A collab between me and a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

#  _Chapter 1_

__

_Who knew two girls would be a part of a grand adventure, one who fears losing her family whilst the other feared darkness?  
_  


" Great game, Ireland, you are the QUEEN of Pokemon battles! "

 

Amber exclaimed in Game Chat, despite the fact that she lost, she really had fun with Ireland. Both of them are very good friends with one another, when they so desired, they would challenge each other to a Pokemon Battle in their respective games.

 

" ALLLRIGHT! " To be honest however, it was a really close match between Amber's Blazikan named Blazing Fire and Ireland's Lucario named Jay, the battle was harsh. But alas, Jay emerged victorious, even so though, Amber and Ireland remained great friends. 

 

" I'll talk to you again tomorrow on the internet, alright? Good night! " Amber told Ireland, smiling like a doofus. 

 

" Alright, good night, Amber! " 

 

Shortly afterwords, both of them had turned off their 3DSes, and put them up where they would find them for the next day. 

 

As Amber got ready for bed, she had a really odd feeling for some reason, a knot formed in her stomach. However, she pushed the feeling aside for now, thinking it could just be part of her excitement for the next time the girls would duel again. 

 

However, Ireland felt the same way in her home, both girls lived very far away, and would only be able to communicate through the internet and their Pokemon games. Because of this, they had never met in real life before, the reason Ireland felt the same way is because she felt like she is going to be in for a most horrendous time of her life.

 

As Amber went to bed, trying to keep herself calm and try to sleep peacefully, Ireland had difficulty trying to sleep as she thought of the bad feeling forming in her stomach. While Amber pushed aside the bad feeling due to her thought of being very excited of the next duel like a child, Ireland felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to ignore it.

 

But alas, the girls soon fell into a deep, deep, slumber as they dived into the realm of dreams.

 

_Alone, that is all the girl thought she was, alone in the dark._

_Amber had never truly been fond of the dark, it isn't because of what the dark is. But it is what simply lurks in it, waiting to get the chance to pounce on their prey in the dark._

_The very thought scared her, she had never been in a place as dark as this, she couldn't see herself, or her hands. She could feel herself trembling, she could feel her heart pound frantically, on the outside, Amber tried to look calm, but on the inside, fear overwhelmed her._

_" H-Hello, is t-there anybody here?! T-T-This isn't funny! " Amber's shrill voice rang out, she desperately wanted to get out of the darkness._

_She wanted someone to light a way for her, she wanted to find a light, so she could feel safe. So she wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, so she wouldn't feel like someone is stalking her this minute._

_Suddenly, piercing blue eyes glowed in the darkness, offering a little light in the dark. Amber didn't go to where they eyes should be however, the gaze they gave her petrified her. The poor girl could see literally feel the malice coming from those piercing eyes, she trembled even more as she looked into them._

_A sinister laugh was heard, ringing in all directions around the young female adult. She wanted to run, but her body refused to listen to her commands, as she felt something grab at her feet._

_She screamed at the very top of her lungs as she felt herself being dragged downwards. She felt like she's sinking in something similar to quicksand, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't call for help._

_As she felt the darkness overwhelm her entire being, the last thing she heard was a haunting voice with the following sentence._

_**" The darkness will forever consume you. "**  
_

 

_Ireland was falling, she doesn't know why she is falling, and yet it is all she knew is that she's falling down, into an abyss._

_Her mind was making her see a vision as her body fell. A small town was seen in said vision, she had seen it's residents and recognized them as Pokemon._

_However, she had no idea why she was seeing such a vision, could there be any real reason as to why? It is possible she must have thought about the Pokemon duel she had with Amber prior to her descent into the realm of dreams._

_She heard many voices, familiar and unfamiliar alike, the voices of her friends and family were here. She felt uneasy as the vision showed her the very following of what might happen._

_An Eevee, and a Snivy, both waking up in a place, together, but otherwise alone. Both of them looked unique, very much so, the vision seemed so realistic to her._

_Before she could completely analyze what the vision could truly mean, she felt herself land on something soft and wet. The moment she looked, a scream ripped from her throat._

_The bodies of her family, all dead, they appeared to have been brutally mauled, the blood felt fresh._

_" What happened?!? " Ireland could feel panic welling up inside her, threatening to tear her apart._

_Another thing came up, the bodies suddenly rose up and attacked her. As she got buried and mauled by the corpses of her family, she heard a voice before blacking out._

_**" Your fears will devour you, child. "**  
_

 

" Uhhggg... " 

 

Amber tiredly groaned as she tried to open her eyes, when the sunlight hits them, she closed them as she hissed. The sunlight stung her eyes, and man do they hurt like hell, she felt tired, very, very tired, but she felt like she should get up.

 

 _How long have I been sleeping? Did I sleep until it's 5 PM in the afternoon or something?_ She couldn't help but think this way, as the sun is already quite high in the sky.

 

However, she also felt very small and different, was she still dreaming? She opened her eyes again, taking in the full view of the beautiful sunlight.

 

She noticed that she appeared to be on a beach, the bubbles hovering all over the place, the ocean is beautiful. The sand felt so soft to her, the sky was a vivid bright blue, with clouds hovering over in the sky.

 

However, it didn't take long for Amber to notice an unconscious Eevee nearby, with something that looked similar to a gear wrapped around her furry neck. Amber quickly went over to her but stumbled unintentionally, causing her to fall face first into the sand, she noticed for the first time that her shadow appeared to be different. 

 

She was surprised, her legs felt so small, and so do her arms, she gingerly got back up onto the sand, her body feeling wobbly. After she got up, she looked at herself, this felt so real to her, so real she began to think she isn't dreaming.

 

 _I-I've turned into a Snivy?!_ She saw that her hands, feet, and body looked exactly the same as a Snivy would.

 

A brightly colored scarf seemed to be wrapped around her neck, it felt warm and it looked to be a colorful green with bright dots on it. However, she knew this isn't the time to merely check herself out, she went over to the Eevee without a second thought.

 

" Hey, please wake up! Are you alright?! " The small Snivy gingerly shook the Eevee, causing the Pokemon to slowly wake up.

 

The Eevee's eyes were blue, and Amber's eyes widened now that she took a better look at the gear around her neck.

 

 _It's a Time Gear....wrapped around her neck. But why is it wrapped around her neck, and how did it get there?_ Good questions rose within Amber's mind as the Eevee groaned tiredly, at least before jolting awake. 

 

" Woah! " The Eevee yelped, she sounded exactly like Ireland, the friend Amber knew.

 

" I-Ireland? " Amber's voice squeaked, Ireland immediately recognized Amber's voice, and seemed surprised to see her.

 

" Amber? " Reasonably, both the girls were confused as to why they suddenly woke up on a sandy beach like this in different forms.

 

" It's me, Ireland, but I think we should be trying to not freak out or anything... But I think both of us turned into starter Pokemon! " 

 

This caused the Eevee's eyes to widen, she did a double take, she couldn't stand on her legs. All Ireland could do is simply walk on all fours as the girls went to view their reflections shown in the ocean.

 

Instead of two human beings, Amber is a Snivy who, while looking very similar to a Snivy, had different colored eyes and a green scarf with brightly colored dots on it. Ireland is an Eevee, she looks very similar to an Eevee, but she had brightly colored eyes, and there, tied around her neck like a necklace, lies what appears to be a Time Gear.

 

Amber and Ireland looked at each other, and blinked, it didn't take long for Ireland to realize it.

 

" Both of us....are starter Pokemon... " 

 

" And it seems like..... We're not dreaming. " Amber finished, at least before Ireland became excited.

 

" Oh my god, it happened like you said it would! " 

 

" I know, but I didn't think it would come true, I didn't think we would be sent to the world of Pokemon like this. " Amber is very nervous, but she is also just as excited as Ireland is.

 

Before either of the girls could say no more, they realized another thing as they glanced around the area.

 

_Wait a minute, this beach looks so familiar, and so does the cave....could it be that...?_

__" Holy mother of nature.... " Amber is in awe, so is Ireland.

 

Both of them have somehow ended up in the Pokemon World, and at the beach close to Treasure Town of all places! And it is possible that since both of them woke up on the beach, they could be the protagonists. 

 

They could be the heroes of whichever version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeons! 

 

" Do you think we....should head to the guild? " Amber asked, nervously, to which, Ireland nodded.

 

" I think that would be a very good idea. " 

 

" .....Right, we both know the storyline that Explorers of Darkness, Time, and Sky have to offer. " True as Amber says, both girls knew it all about Treasure Town and what would go down. 

 

And so, the girls went to walk out of the beach and went to find the guild, knowing where it is by heart. Amber decided to help Ireland since she is an Eevee and she could tell that she's not used to being an Eevee right yet. 

 

But one little thought remained in their minds.

 

_How did we get into the world of Pokemon?_

__

_**Something isn't right. I growled to myself, hovering in the dark.** _

__

_**I, had planned to rule this world, I was already well on my way to accomplishing that goal. But something nagged at me, I felt a great disturbance, not a space distortion or something that is distorting time itself. It felt bad, bad enough that I need to figure out where the source of it is, and figure out how to deal with the disturbance.** _

__

_**Recently, I had noticed that one of the Time Gears have disappeared through the passage of time. It made me wonder as to why it would simply disappear, HE couldn't have found it so soon, it sounded rather convenient that the Time Gear would just vanish. I could only come to one possible conclusion, someone had taken it from it's resting place when I wasn't looking.** _

__

_**The Time Gears mustn't be gathered, if they're gathered, then my plan will be wasted, ruined! However, I knew how manipulation and fear worked, I knew how to convince them to come after whoever it is that took it.** _

 

_**I then, began to sense a great deal of power, I felt an urge to find the source of the darkness. The owner of such power is in the past, but don't worry, every little part of my plan will fall into place.** _

 

_**I chuckled to myself, this will most certainly be very, very, very interesting...** _  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Never in my life did I ever think that I would arrive in this world, one night I was playing Pokemon with a friend, joking, telling stories, finding out about how similar we are. We were talking about what would happen if we arrive in the world of pokemon, and it happened....... That night, a bad feeling formed, I was scared, wondering what was going to happen but....I fell asleep. Darkness was all I could see but then, I saw my family dead on the ground, I heard a dark voice. Then.....I woke up to someone shaking me.

 

When I stood, there was a Snivy, Soon we found out who we were, and we knew what to do. We went to the guild, and stepped on the grate.

 

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint?!"

 

".......? SENTRY DIGLETT, WHAT IS IT?! RESPOND RESPOND!"

 

"Um, I don't know, their a Pokemon that you don't normally find around here."

 

We heard a groan of annoyance, and the gate opened, so we went inside. We saw a bunch of Pokemon chatting, and getting missions, the story took it's toll, and Amber named our team.

 

"Team WillSpirit!"

 

I agreed to the name, it was nice, and sounded awesome! We did everything that would happen in the game, and I loved it, I was LIVING one of my favorite Pokemon games. One time we got a mission for the Apple Woods, sent by a Pikachu named Hunter.....She??....Need help because.....she....had fainted. Kinda makes sense, Pikachus don't have much type coverage with Bug, and Grass types.

 

So we did the mission, and saved.....her...Hunter joined our team, and she was great! Along the way we recruited a Shiny Buneary named Cotton....to be honest she was a bit of a b*tch. Me, and Amber never cussed around others because we knew they would question it. Then Dusknoir came to town. We knew what he was up too, but we had to talk to him. He noticed almost immediately that we didn't trust him. The time gear around my neck peaked his interest...

 

Arceus dammit......

 

 

One night while we were asleep, me, and Amber both appeared in a field of darkness, I realized that we were SHARING the same DREAM.

 

 

"Amber whats going on?!"

 

 

"I...I don't know Ireland....?"

 

 

We heard a deep chuckle, and saw electric blue eyes. Me and Amber held onto eachother, and we felt something, it was....

 

Fear.

 

 

"My my~ What do we have here~?"

 

 

Me, and Amber were scared, we knew who he was but why? He's not suppose to show up in this point of the story yet, It's makes no sense. What's going on!?

 

 

"W...W..What are you d-doing here?"

 

 

I could hear in Amber's voice that she was fully aware of the situation.

 

 

"Seems you already know of me, interesting....I should ask you both the same question. Its clear you do NOT belong here. You Eevee girl, you have a Time Gear around your neck, and you Snivy girl, have a scarf know as 'The Scarf of Darkness'. You two should not have such powerful Items."

 

 

I tried to swallow my fear, and I stood my ground. I shouted at him, and I cussed a lot but I didn't care, I wanted him GONE.

 

 

 

He sneered at me, and bid a farewell for now, then he left. Both me, and Amber woke up after that.

 

 

After that night we both felt like we were both being watched every day. Dusknoir was constantly trying to gain my trust, but I would not fall for his act, I knew his true intentions. Amber also knew, she was like my guardian, always getting me out of those strange situations with him.

 

 

I'm starting to regret even being here.....

 

 

"Hahaha....aha....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally found them, two female Pokemon who had this power, If I could convince them to join me, nothing could stop my plan."

 

 

"I can use that Snivy as a puppet whenever she tries to use the scarf.....well...when she learns what It can do."

 

 

"However they seem to know everything about me, they don't trust dusknoir, and I know they don't trust me, but I don't care."

 

 

 

"They WILL join me, I WIll succeed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just what is the Scarf of Darkness?

 

While Amber knew the storyline and so had Ireland, it is clear that something isn't right. For one thing, the girls were quick to realize that they've yet to come across a certain artifact.

 

That artifact could very well be useful in a sense but...could it be that it hadn't chosen a Pokemon yet? It is very possible after all, then again, Amber can tell that ever since that encounter with that frightening Pokemon...

 

The WHOLE storyline is messed up somehow or another! It shouldn't even BE this way, so then....why?! Amber couldn't help but feel incredibly stressed about the situation at hand.

 

Ireland could see the poor Snivy sweating bullets, she is just as troubled as she is. Ireland could tell that Amber is having trouble wrapping her head around what that Pokemon just told her.

 

Both of them are curious about the Scarf of Darkness, and yet, they felt like they shouldn't know about what it's capable of. Hunter and Cotton had yet to know about the nightmare, it had been plaguing Amber's mind for a while.

 

And thus, nobody knew about the Grovyle yet, and yet Dusknoir is dead-set on getting the trust he needed. However, Amber is quick to notice that Dusknoir is genuinely caring, he cares about those around him, and had been genuinely worrying about Amber and Ireland.

 

Even if we knew what he truly wanted, he's only doing what he's told to survive. Deep down, he's a loyal, kind but tormented Pokemon who is doing what he's told to do.

 

After the usual routine, the usual announcement of 'Smiles go for miles', after everyone excluding chatot left the room, Hunter grew worried about Amber. Then again, Cotton seemed to be keeping an eye on Amber, she raised an eyebrow, they do not know, they probably shouldn't know either.

 

" Amber, are you okay? " An innocent question, Hunter had noticed the mental state Amber is in since a couple of weeks back. Hunter and Cotton both knew that something is troubling Amber big time.

 

Instantly, Amber looked at Hunter and faked a smile, to most, while she tried to make it as convincing as possible, Hunter and Cotton alike weren't fooled one bit. They know something's bothering her, and they want to know what exactly is plaguing her, Hunter wanted to help her after all, considering how kind the Snivy had been to the Pikachu.

 

" I'm fine, I just...didn't get that much sleep last night. " The same excuse she used yesterday popped up, she had been using this excuse to no avail, convince Hunter that she's alright.

 

" Alright....if you say so. " Hunter had been growing more and more worried about Amber and Ireland.

 

Amber and Ireland may not know it, but Dusknoir had noticed, he's noticed how Amber's been truly feeling. He noticed how Amber seemed to be struggling to deal with what is causing her problems. He truly wanted to figure out why Snivy and Eevee have been feeling the way they had for a while.

 

" Let's get a move on already. " Cotton rudely remarked, Ireland glared at her before she huffed.

 

" Alright then, let's go. "

 

The group of four, Team WillSpirit, went up a floor to get a few missions. Upon doing so, the missions they selected were related to catching some naughty bandits who stole goods from their victims. And what's more is that the missions are going to be rather difficult despite that they take place in Beach Cave, this greatly irked Amber.

 

And to be frank, this irked Ireland too, why would those missions have an S Rank written on them even though they take place on the easiest Mystery Dungeon there is? That alone was enough to make Amber and Ireland think in unison about whatever hell might go down over in the Mystery Dungeon.

 

Both of us are going to be in big trouble... That might be true, considering how a player had not even ONCE encountered a Monster House in Beach Cave. For the missions to be an S Rank meant that something terrible is going on, considering that while they have the items to take on the missions and the bandits...

 

Team WillSpirit had yet to reach the Golden Rank, they are only a rank behind, and are thus the Silver Rank. Cotton looked at the papers containing the details and requirements to capture the bandits and smirked.

 

" Oooh, now there's a challenge~! " No matter if it's true, no matter if Cotton is simply looking to uphold her pride, hell's coming to drag the girls down.

 

Hunter gave Cotton a hard look, as of late, it had been difficult for the Mouse Pokemon and the Rabbit Pokemon to get along. While Hunter is considerably worried for Amber and Ireland and willing to help, Cotton seemed to only look forward to difficult challenges like this.

 

One may wonder how Hunter and Cotton managed to tolerate each other for quite a while.

 

As the team of four exited the guild, Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon awaited them outside, he had a serious expression. However concerned he may be, it doesn't stop him from trying to help whenever possible.

 

Ireland and Amber mentally groaned, they were in no mood to talk to Dusknoir today, and Ireland knew how grumpy Amber would be if she didn't get enough sleep. Of course, if it's not frustrating enough for Amber, he wanted to talk, and from what she can tell, he WILL figure everything out.

 

" Amber, would you care if I barrow a bit of your time? I promise it wouldn't be very long. " Ireland isn't in the mood to let Amber be alone with the one Pokemon who could back-stab her.

 

Amber sighed, she couldn't think straight with what had been going on in her mind lately. And knowingly, it is possible he'd keep coming back until he'd at least had ONE genuinely pleasant conversation.

 

Amber gave Ireland a knowing look, even if they don't want to, sometimes they have to give someone what they want every once in a while. That is IF it could either get Dusknoir to back off, or he MIGHT try to offer advice that could help.

 

" Hunter, Cotton, Ireland, go on ahead and wait for me at the Beach Cave. I will catch up after I am finished speaking with Dusknoir. " Amber could not believe how tired she sounded, however, Ireland couldn't blame her.

 

Almost every night, Amber worried about nearly everything, as a result, she had been feeling tired for a while.

 

" Are you sure? " Ireland asked, concerned.

 

" I am sure, I'm tired, but it won't stop me from catching up, really. I will be fine, everything will be alright, just wait for me at the Beach Cave, alright? "

 

She tried to sound as soothing as possible, to sound as motherly as possible. Amber didn't want her best friend to worry about her, if Amber was provoked juuussst right she could kick anybody's backside if she wanted to.

 

Ireland soon nodded at Amber and went to the beach, Cotton followed behind. Hunter stayed if only for a couple of seconds, immensely worried about Amber before following Ireland.

 

" Amber, what has really been on your mind? " The moment Amber gave him that crappy false smile, his gaze hardened, causing Amber to frown.

 

" I know you aren't just tired, I'm genuinely worried about you, so is everyone else. It's okay if you don't want to tell me everything, I respect your privacy, but if I do not know what's been on your mind, I won't be able to help you. "

 

Amber glanced away, if only briefly as Dusknoir gently tilted his thumb underneath her chin, making her look at him. He reminds her of the times her father would attempt to comfort his daughter when she really needed someone to talk to.

 

" I know you wouldn't want to tell me everything but everyone in Treasure Town has been worried about you and Ireland. If you could tell me even if just a little of what is going on, I could try to help you in anyway I can. "

 

You're a really nice Pokemon when you want to be, even when you're just... Amber couldn't say anything as tears glistened around her eyes, this caused Dusknoir to become alarmed as his eye widened.

 

He gently wrapped his arms around the Snivy, trying to comfort her. She cried for a few more minutes before she stopped and wiped her tears away, her eyes were puffy. Soon, Amber looked up at him, and gave him a kind smile.

 

" T-Thank you, and I'm really sorry about this. "

 

" It's alright, you were very tired. " Dusknoir smiled back if only a bit, it seemed like he's glad he could finally help if needed.

 

" Me and Ireland....had been having bad dreams. I don't know who or what had been giving me those bad dreams. " This piqued his interest, but at the same time, it worried him.

 

" I really, REALLY don't want to talk about the details of the nightmares, they really scare me. I do not know who it is that's been causing this to happen, but it is really scary. " Out of the two between herself and Ireland, Amber is the more childish, the more naive, and a tad bit more innocent in a sense.

 

" Dusknoir, please, can you keep this a secret? I know that everyone wants to help but I feel like not much can be done about it. " The normally optimistic Snivy spoke in an uncharacteristic, pessimistic tone or so it seemed to him, this seemed to irk Dusknoir.

 

Dusknoir thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded.

 

" You have my word, Amber, I will keep this a secret. But I will try to find a way to put an end to those bad dreams. " Amber gave him a true, content smile.

 

" Okay, Dusknoir, I better get going though, my team's waiting for me. I'll see you later! " Amber ran away from Dusknoir and went to the beach.

 

Amber, you stupid little s**t! Now he's going to stab you in the back someday and kill you! A voice hissed in her head, the voice had been with her for a year...

 

Ever since that year ago, a month prior to graduation... But Amber knew to not think of it, even now she tries to move on entirely. Currently, she has missions that will need to be dealt with before it gets out of control.

 

Upon arriving at the beach, Cotton was well ready to just run in there when she noticed Amber coming. She scoffed at Amber's arrival, one of her ears flicking a bit in annoyance.

 

" It's about time she showed up, I was just getting ready to storm in there. "

 

" Hey, Dusknoir simply wanted a bit of Amber's time, it's not his fault or Amber's fault! " Hunter's left eye twitched as he stared at Cotton coldly.

 

Just before they could get into an argument, Ireland broke it up before it started.

 

" We have missions to do, you can take your anger out on the bandits. " Hunter and Cotton glared at each other for a few seconds before facing away from each other, their arms folded in front of their chests.

 

" We...should get going, and be very careful. " Amber couldn't help but get a very bad feeling again.

 

" Yeah, whatever, Ittybitty. " Cotton walked right into Beach Cave, Amber, Hunter, and Ireland followed close behind.

 

The first floor was easy, just the typical weak bad Pokemon found in this Mystery Dungeon were wandering about. The second and third floors made Amber even more uneasy then ever before, it is unheard that deadly traps were implemented in the cave. The group had to use a few Oran Berries when Hunter unintentionally stepped on an explosive trap.

 

As Team WillSpirit neared the final floor of the Mystery Dungeon, Amber's bad feelings intensified, the moment they reached the final floor, the room became cloaked int he darkness. This earned a yelp from the young Snivy who is reasonably on edge, however, a bit of light began to emit from her scarf.

 

" Wait a minute....My scarf....! " Her scarf became brighter and brighter, until it became enough to illuminate the final floor. When it became clear enough for the group to see, her scarf stopped glowing.

 

Well, that was random as all hell. Amber, Ireland, and Hunter thought in unison, Cotton just yawned out of boredom.

 

What the group had only realized just now though....is that they were surrounded by the bandits they were trying to hunt down. The bandits were armed, they seemed ready to fight as the leader spoke in a gruff voice.

 

" Hey, so you're Team WillSpirit, right? I have a proposition for you, you guys leave our hideout and we'll forget we ever crossed paths. "

 

" Heck no, boys! I'd rather fight and beat you up for your bounty! " Cotton declared, grinning like the prideful Pokemon she is.

 

" Suit yourself, boys, let's get them! "

 

The bandits jumped out at Team WillSpirit, everyone dodged just in time, a fight had began.

 

Oh, no, no, no, no! Team WillSpirit had an advantage of it all at the start, but it turned out the bandits were more prepared then Ireland and Amber thought!

 

Hunter is KO'ed, and needs help, so does Cotton and Ireland, Amber is the last Pokemon still standing. She stood in front of her friends, protectively.

 

" Move out of the way, little brat. " Amber winced, she too, is in pain, but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

 

Amber could feel something inside herself, something that's begging to come out. She doesn't know what it is as her scarf started to turn black.

 

" Shut up. " The bandits looked at her as if she were crazy.

 

" What? " Amber could feel an urge grow, the urge to keep fighting, the urge to beat the ever living s**t out of the bandits. Despite the large numbers the bandits had from calling back-up, Amber eerily smiled at them, as if they were nothing more then literal jokes.

 

" I said.... SHUT. UP. " At that moment, the scarf turned pitch black, her eyes turned black, the bandits start to look uneasy as everyone noticed.

 

" Hehehehehehehe..... You're going to learn....Whether you like it.... Or NOT!! " In an instant, Amber attacked the bandits with renewed strength, and great speed.

 

So....Is this like it when I snap?!? Ireland, Hunter, and Cotton all got up and watched in shock as Amber mercilessly KO'ed the bastards all the while laughing in such a terrifying manner. Everyone noticed some sort of transparent strings attached to Amber, almost like a puppet controlled by it's puppeteer.

 

" HAHAHAHAHAHA~! " Her laughter was heartless, unlike the usually kind Snivy Amber would be. She still had that maddening smile on her face.

 

" Amber, snap out of it, please! This isn't you! " Hunter pleaded, having enough of this. Amber didn't seem to listen as she was ready to attack.

 

" Amber, please, it's us, Hunter, Cotton, Ireland! " Ireland's plead fell on deaf ears as Amber ran to attack Ireland.

 

However, before she could reach Ireland, a Luminous Orb was thrown into the room, blinding Amber. Before Amber could do anything, the scarf around her neck was taken from her as it turned back to it's original colors.

 

Amber fainted as she returned back to her normal self while Hunter caught her in time.

 

" This is just as I feared. " Dusknoir's voice was heard. He held the scarf in his hand, he looked grave serious.

 

" D-Dusknoir?! "

 

" What are you doing here? " Cotton is especially surprised to see him.

 

" After I had a talk with Amber, I began to have a very bad feeling, that feeling was right. I'm glad I came here on time! "

 

" So let me get this straight, you followed us here because you guessed that this would happen? " Cotton folded her arms in front of her chest, Dusknoir sighed.

 

" Is Amber going to be alright? " Hunter asked, worriedly, Dusknoir checked for a pulse, she is still alive and breathing. But Amber will need to rest a while, at least until she recovers.

 

" She will be alright, but we will need to get her back to the guild. " Dusknoir nodded as he gently scooped Amber up in his arms, being careful to not accidentally crush her.

 

" What....was that scarf? What did it do to Amber?! " Ireland couldn't truly believe what the scarf had done to her, she was shocked and what happened scared her greatly.

 

" That scarf....is a very powerful scarf, but it is also very dangerous. We cannot talk about this right now, we need to get Amber back to the guild. "

 

Despite it being true, Ireland reluctantly allowed Dusknoir to help carry Amber back to the guild. The scarf flew out of Dusknoir's grip and wrapped itself around Amber's neck again, gently so. The scarf is normal and yet it seemed to have a mind of it's own, hence why it went back to Amber's neck.

 

On the way back, Dusknoir explained about the scarf to Ireland.

 

" This scarf is very dangerous for a reason, anyone wearing it without knowing what it is capable of could very well endanger themselves. It would be best if we could monitor Amber from now on and see what we can do to try to keep this from happening again. " 

 

Those words troubled Team WillSpirit and Ireland greatly. The knowledge shall remain in her mind.

 

I kept a close eye on them, and I am displeased with how it turned out.

 

Dusknoir had taken the first step of betrayal, no matter if he's doing it to remain unsuspicious, he's made a mistake.

 

But no matter, I had my fun anyways, the little brat didn't know how to control it! It was a laugh watching her try to struggle against my puppet strings!

 

It is her own fault for even tapping into the scarf's power, unintentionally or not.

 

I chuckled to myself, things just got more interesting, I didn't get the Time Gear...

 

But I allowed Amber to see what she had done.

 

I should pay her a visit and perhaps....be more generous, after all, I hadn't expected the Snivy to actually be that strong.

 

Soon, she shall eternally be my puppet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Ever since that day at the Beach Cave....things haven't really been the same. Doing what Dusknoir told us too do which was "Let Amber rest for a few days", only me, Hunter, and Cotton have been doing missions. We get a lot of outlaw missions for the Shita no Tei Family, They get robbed sometimes, mostly cause the children can't defend themselves. However Cotton refuses to go on those missions with us, so we let her relax at the hot spring while we complete the missions.

 

 

Hunter found out Cotton's full name, it was, Cotton Shita no Tei. She always told how her family expected big things from her, but when she couldn't......she stopped after that, and it made Hunter worry about her mental health. A week later Dusknoir told us that Amber should be ready to do missions with us, Cotton had chilled out a bit when it came to being mean to her, mostly cause of what happened in the Beach Cave. Sigh, the nightmares have been getting worse, Cotton, and Hunter started to get them, but they always share the dream, always with eachother.

 

 

 

"I don't know where these damn nightmares are coming from, but I want them to stop, I need my beauty sleep!!"

 

 

"We always share the dream, I don't know why my mind chooses to share a dream with Cotton, but I don't like it...."

 

 

 

Now I'm worried, I understand that Darkrai would give me, and Amber nightmares, that just makes sense. Now he's starting to give Hunter, and Cotton nightmares, that's crossing the line. They didn't deserve it, they didn't do anything to him!

 

 

"Darkrai, I swear that If see you again in any dreams I share with my friend, I will beat the sh*t out of you!!"

 

 

 

Dusknoir had started to notice the bags under my eyes, my now constantly tired look, my temper spiking easily, he tries to talk to me, but I won't fall for his act, stubborn ol' me, stubborn as a Mudbray. Cotton seemed to care, but I doubt she did, poor Bidoof, that little sweetheart actually cries when I don't open up to him, may Arceus bless his soul. The scarf of darkness problems haven't happened in awhile but the nightmares are getting worse, especially for Hunter, and Cotton.

 

 

"I'm losing my beauty sleep!"

 

 

"I nearly wet the hay bed multiple times from these nightmares...."

 

 

"I can't stand these nightmares, dream catchers aren't even working!"

 

 

"The nightmares are about me being alone..."

 

 

"I'm losing everyone in my nightmares!"

 

 

Everyday, every, single, day, there's a new complaint from them about nightmares. I know from the anime, and main games that the Lunar Wing can stop Darkrai's nightmares, I'm planning on leaving tonight while everyone is asleep to find one. I don't know how long I will be gone, and frankly, I don't care, I'll do anything to stop the suffering of my friends to these constant nightmares.

 

 

"Amber........Hunter.........Cotton.......I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll stop your suffering to these nightmares.......goodbye......for now."

 

(3rd person Pov)

 

Ireland left the guild in the middle of the night, sneaking out of a window as to not wake up Chatot. She left treasure town, in search of the Lunar Wing. In hopes that it will free her, and her friends from the nightmares.

 

 

 

Darkrai watched from the shadows, that Eevee know as Ireland left to find a lunar Wing, she will not have an easy time finding one, since she does not know the location of Cresselia. Darkrai chuckled to himself, knowing that he could torment her friends with relentless nightmares while she was gone. He also knew that everyone in the guild would freak out when they saw that Ireland was gone.

 

 

 

He also had to be careful, It would be a major problem if Ireland had met Grovyle during her her journey for the Lunar Wing. It would be extremely BAD if Grovyle found her, he needed to keep watch of Ireland, and interfere anytime Grovyle gets anywhere near her. Why Ireland had such a power item like a Tear Gear around her neck was strange, and he had seen her use it's power before, though it DID take a lot of her energy.

 

 

 

"Ahahahahaha~ Ireland, and Amber, such interesting pokemon indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

This is bad, Hunter and Cotton won't wake up and Ireland's gone!

 

Amber could feel herself panicking on the inside, just like everyone else in the guild. She's the only remaining member of Team WillSpirit who's awake right now. Ireland had been gone for a week, and nobody had yet to find and bring her back, only then did the cogs in her brain began to turn.

 

She must have left to go find Cresselia and get a Lunar Wing! As soon as she realized it, she knew Ireland will be in great danger! She HAS to go find Ireland, she NEEDS to make sure that her friend is safe.

 

She looked over at her sleeping friends one last time before she left the room. She knew what she is doing, she has to help Ireland and find Cresselia too before Hunter and Cotton fall too deep into the realm of nightmares.

 

Chatot went over to her, ruffled his feathers and looked at her, sternly. It seemed like he's very worried but otherwise upset as well.

 

" Well? " Amber shook her head, she couldn't bear to see her friends sleeping and not wake up anymore.

 

" They're still sleeping, they won't wake up. But I am going to find a way to wake them up, I am going to find Ireland. " Chatot looked alarmed, it was unheard of that Amber will want to do things alone.

 

Amber never went through a Mystery Dungeon all alone, she never traveled alone. She would always travel with Ireland, Hunter, and Cotton, but she never had experience with working alone.

 

" If I stay here, they'll still be sleeping, and it is likely I'll fall asleep and never wake up, too. Please, let me go find Ireland, let me find a way to wake up my friends. " She is putting herself in harm's way and it's very likely she could get possessed by the scarf again, but she doesn't care.

 

After a few minutes, Chatot finally gave up, but he ruffled his feathers again. He allowed Amber to leave the building, but he warned her to not let anything bad happen to her.

 

" I promise, Chatot, me and Ireland will be back, and Hunter and Cotton will wake up before we all know it. " Amber told him, trying to be optimistic, however, she is uncertain how to pull this off all on her own.

 

Despite this, she is very determined, even though she knows that a certain somebody will try to stop her.

 

As soon as she left the building, she saw Dusknoir just coming up the stairs, he seemed surprised to see her. She is grateful for him having saved her from succumbing to the very scarf she wore, but she felt she must do this alone.

 

Of course, she knows she has to tell him about the state of her team, that she's currently the only member of Team WillSpirit to be awake. With the scarf around her neck, she knew she shouldn't think of using it even once, it scarred her once, she won't let it do so again.

 

" Dusknoir, I'm going to find Ireland, and I'm going to wake up my friends, alone, you are free to try to stop me. But if I stay, the consequences could be rather devastating for the entirety of the guild and Treasure Town. " Dusknoir looked at her like she was just kidding around, like he was hoping she's just pulling his arm, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

 

He knew what her scarf is capable of, he witnessed it first hand, it worried him greatly. As Amber attempted to walk around him, Dusknoir gently placed one of his fingers on her shoulder, stopping her if only a bit. Over the time, since he met Amber and Ireland for the first time, he quickly learned to care about the girls, he cared about everyone, and letting Amber go alone...

 

" Wait, you can't go alone, let me go with you, let me help you, Amber. " No matter what he is told to do, he'd at least try to do what he can to save lives, because he cared. No matter how much Amber and Ireland thought otherwise, he is willing to prove them wrong, to let them know how much he truly didn't want anything bad happening to them.

 

" Dusknoir, why do you want to go with me, even though it'd be a very dangerous journey? Why do you care about me so much, when I do not truly deserve it, just why...? " No matter how good a Pokemon Amber truly is, she felt like she doesn't deserve all the praise, she felt like part of the situation is her fault after all.

 

Dusknoir can hear the insecurity and sadness within her voice, he sighed, not going to let up. He can tell that she is relatively emotional, insecure of herself, he can see that she really needs help. Amber going alone could very well be her attempting suicide, if she dies, he's sure nobody in Team WillSpirit will know what to do.

 

" Amber, I am going with you and that's final, I'm not going to let you go alone. " The Snivy knew that arguing with him would be a pretty bad idea.

 

He IS the Gripper Pokemon after all, arguing with him too much could lead him to taking me inside. And she knew she wouldn't want to come back empty handed, to her, it wouldn't be good at all. But she could only hope that nobody would freak out too much when both Amber and Dusknoir had gone exploring for Ireland.

 

" Alright, fine, but let's be careful to not get separated, where I'm going could be full of tricks and deceit. " The Snivy is observant, yes, and she is aware that what Dusknoir is doing would be seen as an act of treason to his superiors. But it seemed like the Dusknoir in this version of this warped tale doesn't care about what he's doing.

 

He nodded, he had his satchel ready and full of items that are needed, and Amber knew it. Amber is prepared for anything though, as she too, carried her team's satchel, which is too, filled with needed items.

 

The previous time anyone had seen Ireland is when she was in the guild. It is surprising as to how she managed to sneak out without anyone noticing her.

 

" Where do you think Ireland had gone to? " Dusknoir wondered out loud, Amber looked at him once more.

 

" It is possible she's looking for a Cresselia, since I am the only member of Team WillSpirit to be awake here... It's likely she is trying to obtain Lunar Wings so she could wake up Team WillSpirit. " Amber is naive as heck, no matter if there's somebody out to hurt her, she'd still care about them greatly.

 

" Then if she knew where to find Cresselia somehow, she would be going to where Cresselia naturally resides in. But if Cresselia is wandering around the Pokemon world, then she could be anywhere. "

 

" That's true, so it is very likely that Ireland could have gone to a relatively difficult Mystery Dungeon. We may have to play the guessing game until we figure out Ireland's location. "

 

This is going to be frustrating as all hell, there's no telling where Ireland could be. And there is no telling where the villain's going to strike!

 

After a bit of thinking, it's decided to explore the Midnight Forest first, sure it sounds suicidal considering that Amber is merely a Silver Rank Exploration Team leader. But Dusknoir knew where he's going, he knows what to do and what not to do, after all, he's not willing to let the Snivy get separated so easily.

 

Dusknoir knew how many floors Midnight Forest held, and that there ARE Monster Houses lurking within. When the two made it to the entrance of the Mystery Dungeon, Dusknoir noticed Amber's uneasy look. Her scarf began to glow if only a little bit, which alarmed Dusknoir, he had a reason to be alarmed, he does NOT like the scarf Amber wore.

 

" Amber, are you alright? "

 

" I'm fine I just...feel very uneasy, I can somehow...feel Ireland's presence here. But her presence feels a bit weak, she must have run into trouble in this Mystery Dungeon. " Dusknoir can tell her senses have improved, however, it worries him, could Amber's dark abilities have anything to do with the scarf around her neck?

 

He IS the Gripper Pokemon, and he CAN see the souls of the departed, if Amber's right, then Ireland could be in trouble. After all, Amber couldn't bear to lose her friend Ireland, if she lost Ireland, she could very well spiral into a wave of depression.

 

However, he'd only hope that Amber's right as the two ventured into the Midnight Forest. As they entered the first floor together, Amber's scarf glowed, it became bright enough for Amber and Dusknoir to see just clearly enough.

 

" It tends to do that whenever I'm in dark places, I do not know why it does that, even though we know it's true nature. " Her words rang true, despite this, they only served to make Dusknoir even more uneasy.

 

" Do you know why you had this scarf? " He wanted to know why it is constantly wrapped around her neck. Sure he's prying, but if anything, he'd never expect Amber to come to possess this scarf, she is the least likely Pokemon to ever take hold of it.

 

" I do not know the answer to that, I do not remember anything about finding it. " Her integrity was going to make sure Amber gets burned, the Gripper Pokemon's surprised by her answer as they continued exploring the first floor.

 

" You don't remember anything about it at all? " Amber shook her head, this worried him even more.

 

" Let's keep going, we have to find Ireland, fast. " Amber walked on ahead, her eyes a hollow blue.

 

Nineteen floors later, Amber yawned, she felt eerily tired, her scarf began to turn dark. Amber rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake, she mustn't let the scarf control her, she shouldn't use it. Dusknoir knew what would happen if Amber used that scarf, Amber knew it too, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

 

Dusknoir placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to tell her that everything will be alright as the scarf slowly turned back to normal. The Snivy stood up, still rubbing her eyes if only a bit longer, she looked at him, and smiled as if to tell him her thanks. The duo kept going on ahead, eventually, they reached the room that had the staircase leading to the next floor.

 

Ireland's presence became stronger, Dusknoir quickly got in front of Amber, protectively. A dark figure entered had just entered the room, Amber's eyes widened as she recognized the figure.

 

The one causing the nightmares, the one trying to drag us down to hell... As the Snivy stared at the figure, Dusknoir glared at the figure, knowing who it is.

 

" Tsk, tsk, tsk, looking for your friend, Amber? You should know better then to sneak out like this. "

 

" W-What are you doing here, Darkrai? " Amber hid behind Dusknoir as she squeaked, making it clear she doesn't want to talk to Darkrai.

 

Dusknoir stood his ground, sensing the fear she had, Darkrai only chuckled.

 

" You really want to know why I am here, Amber? My, it should have been very obvious, especially with that scarf of yours~! "

 

" I am sure you're not here to simply talk, Darkrai, what is your real reason for being here? " Dusknoir decided to talk on his ally's behalf, this only caused Darkrai to glare at him.

 

" .......... I am here to talk with that friend you call a Snivy, do you not remember what happened before? I am really surprised with how you refuse to let the scarf grant her power, there's nothing to fear about the darkness. "

 

" With w-what you're t-trying to pull could be j-just another trick! The reason I refuse to use that scarf is a reason I would rather keep a secret away from you. " Surprisingly, Amber began to feel brave, if only just enough to talk back at the king of nightmares.

 

" Well, that's too bad, the Scarf of Darkness could have helped you find your friend, if you knew how to control it. I COULD help you find who and what you're looking for, I can teach you how to control it, if you let me~. " Amber could have sworn that Darkrai's words sounded sincere, she almost considered his offer, but she recalled how manipulative Darkrai can truly be.

 

" Amber, don't listen to him, he is trying to trick you, don't let him! " Amber doesn't know what to do, she knows how manipulative Darkrai can be, and yet, she's made a point to not trust Dusknoir, to her, everything is spiraling out of control.

 

Finally, Amber shook her head at Darkrai, causing him to appear relatively disappointed in her. Dusknoir on the other hand, sighed with relief, it seemed like Dusknoir and Darkrai are at odds with each other.

 

" So it would seem, but please know that my offer will always be open, especially for your little friend. I will be going now, but we will meet again, ta-ta, my little Snivy~! " With that, Darkrai disappeared from the room, Dusknoir looked at Amber, who appeared to be serious, but otherwise very worried.

 

" Before you ask, Darkrai is the reason for our nightmares, and we do not know why he would give us nightmares. From my knowledge, both me and Ireland had done nothing wrong to deserve the horrendous nightmares. " Dusknoir looked at her, it's clear that he didn't expect her to essentially read his mind, she's not a Psychic.

 

Then again her integrity surprised him, she doesn't seem to be the kind of Pokemon to tell lies often. However, she is also extremely empathetic, whenever she cried, he felt like he'd just witness someone he cared about being hurt. Oddly enough, she can be childish, a bit immature, and pretty naive, yes, but she is resourceful which is evident by the items she had with her, she's also kind when needed.

 

" Let's go, Ireland's presence is still strong, which means that she's nearby. " Amber quickly started going for the stairs, Dusknoir followed her, to her, it seemed like she is a rather confusing Snivy.

 

And I will make sure it stays that way, I'm overly emotional and immature at times, but I'm kind and generous. And she knows how bad her temper can get when she's angry enough, but she knows she can't fight too much. She is a silver rank, yes, but she prefers being a powerhouse who knew only attack moves, which brought a few problems.

 

Sometimes, support moves are needed, hence why Amber developed a habit of bringing Violent Seeds and a couple types of Orbs. After all, Amber is only level twenty-five at this point, and she can still get burnt to a crisp when it comes to fire types. Plus, Amber is NOT fond of fighting, when it comes to fighting former friends, or Pokemon that seem to be great Pokemon, she just can't bear to hurt them so much.

 

But nonetheless, she fights anyway, not for the sake of Poke, the sake of fame, but out of hope that they learn their lesson or that Amber, Ireland, and friends reconcile. She is the kind of Pokemon who would rather help others in every way possible, she does, with her team and Ireland, hunt bandits sometimes, yes, but it isn't just for the sake of justice, but also for the sake that she learns why things turned out the way they did.

 

Some may call such information meaningless, some may call it informative, some may call it stupid for various reasons.

 

Alas, the duo got to the interior of the Mystery Dungeon, and found Ireland, she looked dangerously tired and it seemed like she's struggling to stay awake. Right in front of her conveniently happens to be a few Lunar Wings, the Time Gear was still worn around her neck, Ireland turned around to face Amber before collapsing.

 

" Ireland! "

 

Amber ran over to her, worried, Dusknoir looked around, for anything out of place. Something isn't right, it's hard to believe that something like this would happen so conveniently. Ireland had bruises littered all over her body, it seemed like Ireland had been through one heck of a fight and emerged victorious, but was very tired afterwords.

 

Nonetheless, Dusknoir went and scooped Ireland up in his arms, Amber took the Lunar Wings and stashed them in her inventory. With Ireland, they went back to Treasure Town, when they get there, Ireland is going to get one heck of a lecture from Chatot. But otherwise, everyone would be happy that Ireland is back, and that every member of Team WillSpirit will be alright, thanks to the Lunar Wings.

 

At last, the trio got back to Treasure Town and the guild, Ireland is still unconscious however, which greatly worried everyone. It made Amber and Dusknoir alike wonder what had happened prior to the duo having found her. Of course, Dusknoir is aware that while Ireland is going to be asked a lot of questions, he told Amber that he will keep whatever happened a secret between him, her, and Ireland.

 

Amber knew that he felt it wouldn't feel right to reveal the information to everyone in an instant, it would freak everyone out. It wouldn't be a good thing for everyone to be freaking out anymore then they were a short time ago, plus, it would only complicate things. He knew well to keep his word, after all, he never truly understood the Darkrai they encountered.

 

Thankfully, the Lunar Wings allowed Cotton and Hunter to wake up, both of them were alright, but Cotton is reasonably not happy. Because the nightmares keep her from getting the precious beauty sleep she needed, Hunter's happy to be alive, but he is very worried about Ireland for obvious reasons, both Cotton and Hunter are alright, but they needed to recover for a couple of days along with Ireland.

 

Over the course of around six days, Amber is strong enough to go on missions on her own, she refrained from going after bandits as she isn't in the mood to get too much a beatdown. Instead, she took the kind of hard missions that required her to retrieve or obtain items for her clients for various reasons, she managed to get a good deal of Poke so she could stock up on Oran Berries and Reviver Seeds. She wouldn't dare come after bandits, not all alone and with the scarf around her neck, thanks to recent events, she had more then one reason to not think about going after bandits whose rank and level are insanely high.

 

For the whole time, Cotton, Hunter, and Ireland had pleasant dreams, and they hadn't had nightmares the whole time much to Dusknoir and Amber's relief. Nobody DOES know however, that Amber had been constantly encountering Darkrai on her missions, actively trying to recruit her, everytime though, she turned him down.

 

With each encounter with Darkrai, the urge to attack him grew, and the more her scarf seemed to be trying to control her, and the more persistent Darkrai appeared to be. Slowly but surely, Amber had developed an urge to use the scarf, even though she knew that she shouldn't, it grew to the point where Amber started to become paranoid.

 

When everyone had recovered, Amber became even more worried, she wanted so desperately to tear the scarf off her neck. But everytime she would attempt to do so, it would just wrap itself around her neck again, she's been having a difficult time keeping her emotions in check.

 

Amber had only told Ireland of her encounters with Darkrai, and how she is having trouble trying to keep the scarf from controlling her. Ireland grew worried about her friend, they stayed together for the majority of the time, and while Amber DOES trust Dusknoir enough to help her out when needed...

 

She still won't let Dusknoir develop a friendship, she wouldn't allow him to talk to Ireland too much due to that the girls knew that at some point that Dusknoir WILL betray them. Sure Amber knew he wouldn't want to but he had to for the story to progress, even though she's technically breaking the forth wall.

 

A few more days later, it was nighttime, and everyone had just fallen asleep. Amber is the Pokemon who remained awake, thinking about everything that's happened thus far. She thought about it for a short while before she fell asleep and went into the realm of dreams.

 

Progressively, I grew furious, if it weren't for Amber interfering at the Mystery Dungeon, I would have given her more nightmares. The Snivy is beginning to become quite frustrating, not only is she willing to become an enemy of mine, she refused to join, and refused to give up.

 

But now, it is night time, the perfect time to infiltrate the Snivy's mind and see whatever game she's playing at, I do not like how she refused to let the scarf do all the work for her. As of right now, I still want to make her and Ireland join me, but it appears that neither of them are willing to do so. Amber is a very strange Snivy, sometimes I feel like she's in my mind and sometimes she expressed the same emotions I have felt.

 

But I have yet to tell Dusknoir's superior about what he had done, I will when I figure that the time is right, which is basically at the time Dusknoir will have failed twice. However, I do recall that I'm supposed to be paying someone a certain visit, this is going to be a very, very, interesting conversation.

 

I used my dark powers to infiltrate the Snivy's dream, within her dream, she was in a field full of flowers, the sun is bright, and Amber is just having a wonderful time. I decided to shatter such a disgusting dream by causing it to turn pitch black, the sun replaced with the moon, the sky blood red.

 

Amber seemed surprised by the sudden change, she looked around and saw me, she gasped as I managed to make her float in the air, helpless as she struggled to no avail. She watched as I hovered close to her, she looked frantic, so frantic I couldn't help but laugh at her plight.

 

" W-What are you doing here, Darkrai, why are you here? " The little brat trembled, she had yet to realize that she's in a nightmare, it seemed.

 

" There's a reason why I keep coming for you, there's a reason why I'm so reluctant to give up. I'm here to talk to you about that scarf, so long as you wear it, it'll control you, it'll make you see yourself hurting others. It'll take everyone away from--- " Amber cried out, preventing me from finishing my sentence, the little brat.

 

" And that's why I won't let it happen, you little dingus full of cheesenuggets!! " Whether this is an attempt at humor, or her trying to insult me, what she said made no sense.

 

" That made no sense whatsoever. "

 

" Dude, I was BORN to not make any sense to dinguses like you! " My eye twitched a bit, if she's not going to talk I might as well make her.

 

I harshly grabbed her chin, making her look at me, she glared at me, trying to look intimidating. But her glare isn't effective as I saw past her mask, she truly is pathetic, as easy as it would have been to slaughter her, it would have raised questions and make everyone suspect I had something to do with it.

 

" I am not here to merely ask for your consent to join me, I am here so I can teach you how to control the Scarf of Darkness. Unless...you want to become it's puppet of mass destruction? " The Snivy shook her head, and apparently having realize the nightmare, tore herself away from me, and robbed control of the dream I had prior.

 

" I'd rather die then be a part of your horrendous schemes, I can manage on my own. " Strong words for a Pokemon soon to meet her fate as my puppet, I decided it would be fun to fight her all by her lonesome.

 

" If that is what you think then...show me how strong you truly are, Amber. Show me if you could truly resist the darkness, after all... "

 

I threw a Shadow Ball at her, she dodged quickly, I quickly seized control of the nightmare again to put Amber in a corner. She looked at me with wide eyes, she seemed weak, but I knew better then to jump to conclusions.

 

" After all, there is nothing to fear... " I attacked her with Dark Pulse, she couldn't dodge it in time, thus earning a cry for help from her.

 

" BUT FEAR ITSELF. " I gave her my most terrifying expression as she called for help again.....

 

Nobody came.

 

 

Just as I was about to finish her off for her refusal to join and use her scarf, I felt Cresselia's presence. I decided to leave, of course Amber is injured, but not too badly injured, of course, as I disappeared, I knew I'll have to try harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

 

 

My ears were ringing after the lecture Chatot gave me, I hope I get to flip him like a table one day. I'm glad that I got the Lunar Wings in time for my friends, or else something bad could have happened. I'm actually surprised that I didn't start crying, I'm really sensitive when people.....well Pokemon now, yell at me. I'm not good with social things, me or Amber aren't that good due to our Autism but hey.....that's us.

 

 

I think Cotton was grateful for being able to wake her up, even if she doesn't want to admit it.

 

 

 

Today a Flareon in a hooded cape came up to us, she told us that she left an item of hers in the Amp Plains, Since we didn't get a creepy letter that told us to go there we thought it was legit, so we went, what a bad idea that was. While we were on the way there, we suddenly felt like we were being watched, I decided to joke "Hey maybe it's Grovyle who is watching us." oh man If I knew that I was right, I wouldn't have said it. We made it to the Amp Plains, and I knew that monster houses were here but I had to suck in my fear.

 

 

Amber noticed how uncomfortable I was, and she asked.

 

 

"Ireland whats wrong?".

 

 

".......Before I reached the end of the Midnight Forest I had encountered a monster house, It was hell going through it. However the Time Gear somehow summoned Latias to the forest, and I had to fight her along with dealing with the monster house AND a Rotom, but I had made it through, and reached the end, getting the lunar wings."

 

 

 

Amber had hugging me, and apologized saying that this was her fault, and that she should have been there to help me. I hate it when she gets like this, I don't like it when she blames herself, and she doesn't know that the scarf gets stronger when she feels negative emotions, I don't want this to happen to her. Her negativity will control her if she can't learn to control IT.

 

 

 

"Oh my Arceus Amber, get over it, you know Ireland is strong enough to handle it, so let it go."

 

 

Hunter glared at Cotton, and the two started to fight with eachother, I stepped in, and stopped them from starting an actually battle.

 

 

"Guys stop it, nothing good will come out of fighting like this. Cotton you know not to talk to Amber like that, and Hunter, I know you hate bullies, but Cotton must have her reasons so drop it.". 

 

 

Hunter, and Cotton agreed so we went into the Amp Plains, that feeling of someone watching us still there.

 

 

(Short POV change)

 

 

I heard someone coming so I quickly hid the trees, an exploration team walked by. A female Eevee who walked with a bit of sass, a Snivy who seemed to be a good mood following close behind, a Pikachu who just seemed ready for today's work, and a shiny Buneary who just seemed to be in a bad mood. I noticed something about the Eevee, she had a Time Gear wrapped around her neck, how did she have it?! It must have been the one from Treeshroud Forest, I'll follow them, and try to get her alone so I can try to convince her to give it to me.

 

 

(Back to us)

 

The feeling of being watched didn't leave but I tried to ignore it, Cotton was getting pissy again but just giving her some cold water seemed to calm her down. My bad feeling which I had kept a secret, happened, there were some monster houses by they were easy to deal with because I had my team with me, I just hope we can get the rest of this job done, quick, and easy. However, the world decided to make me it's b*tch, and sent a bunch more monster houses my teams way......oh joy.

 

 

 

We finally made it to the end after what felt like hours, there was no item you would expect a Flareon to have sooooo.....we were set up, just as I thought. Manectric, and the Electrike tribe attacked us, a monster house boss fight, and a fight I always hated. We finally defeated them, and we convince them that we weren't a threat, so they gave us until they returned to leave.

 

 

"Ugh! Finally we beat those little peasant electric-!"

 

 

 

"Cotton, don't you dare finish that sentence."

 

 

"Both of you STOP IT!"

 

 

Then we got hit from an attack, turning around we saw Team Skull, then they told us something that we didn't expect, they told us that they were sent to kill us. That.....never happened in the original story, what the hell was going on?! Cotton looked very pissed off, and I could tell that all hell was about to break lose.

 

 

"You b**stards, you want to kill us, no no no, someone sent you to kill us?! Well, I'd like to see you try you dumb a**!!!"

 

 

Cotton why, great, just great now we have to fight them. The battle begun, and we were on the winning side for a bit before things got out of hand, Team Skull was stronger than I thought, I didn't know what to do, I was scared, I was angry so I did something. Something I knew I would regret.

 

 

I activated the Time Gear, I thought it would be like any other attack, channel the energy in your body but, bad things happened. Using it's power made me weaker, but I couldn't stop, I was so angry, I showed no mercy, then I started to lose my will, red markings appeared on my body, Primal Dialga's markings, oh no. I couldn't control myself, my body was forced to attack violently, I knew that if I didn't try to stop this everyone I loved would be killed.

 

 

 

"Ireland!"

 

 

 

"Ireland!"

 

 

 

"Ireland please, snap out of it!!"

 

 

 

In my rage I heard the voice of my friends, and I started to attack them, they managed to dodge while Cotton used protect, then they froze. I felt two claws on my shoulders, and I whipped around to see Grovyle, when I was about to attack him he spoke.

 

 

"Young Eevee, I know you are in there somewhere, I know another force is controlling you, please stop. I know you regain control if you try."

 

 

With all my might, I fought back against Primal Dialga's influence, and I regained control, by the time I did....Grovyle was gone. My friends tackled me in a hug, even Cotton, and they had tears in their eyes. They all told me how worried they were, I told them that I felt so weak, so Amber picked me up, and we left, we encountered Flareon, and told her we couldn't find her item. She looked upset but said okay, and left, I was brought back to the guild, and treated for my injuries.

 

 

I wondered what to do, the story had changed so much just from US being here. I wondered what else changed, why Grovyle was there, I thought that if we tell anyone the truth, they would think that were his helpers due to the Time Gear I have, and chase us away. Knowing Hunter, and Cotton they would follow us, becoming fugitives.

 

 

 

"Would the world fall apart if we told everyone?" I asked myself since I was alone.

 

 

 

I was sitting at Sharpedo Bluff, The sky was cloudy, the temperature was very cold, the waves were choppy, and rough. I wonder what we'll do when the story is complete, go home to our families, or stay here with our new friends. Why does everything have to be so difficult, why does it have to be like this, why were we chosen for this?

 

 

So many questions rang through my head at once.

 

 

 

"It sure is windy today........"


	7. Chapter 7

We should have payed attention to the weather yesterday...

 

What would make Hunter think a thought like that?

 

Well, for starters, it is windy as heck right now and the waves clashed against the shore of the beach. The clouds were dark grey, and it was storming very badly, I remembered Amber and Ireland yelling at the top of their lungs.

 

" GUYS, WE SHOULD RUN, RIGHT NOW!! " Me and Cotton had no need to be told twice, all four of us booked it.

 

However, as we ran, the wind grew stronger and stronger, I looked back and saw the biggest hurricane I had ever seen in my life. It was MASSIVE, it looked like it could wipe out the ENTIRE town in one go!

 

We continued to run, but just as we got to where the guild is, me and Cotton were swept up by the winds, Amber noticed first hand. She screamed out our names as Ireland dragged her back into the guild, frantically.

 

Both me and Cotton were swirling around in the hurricane, I don't know where Cotton and I were being taken to. Cotton was screaming her head off as both of us got dizzy in the natural disaster, I blacked out entirely.

 

" Wake the heck up! " I heard Cotton's voice as I began to wake up, the moment I woke up, I felt really cold. I noticed we were in a very cold place, a place filled with snow, we were in a very different place.

 

" W-W-Where are w-w-we? " I shivered due to the immense cold.

 

" I don't know, but if we don't find a warm place, we'll freeze out here! Get the heck up, let's go before I freeze to death! " I stood up, feeling very sore, I noticed I had multiple bruises on my body, and I had several cuts on myself as well, gingerly, and painfully, I followed Cotton.

 

The hurricane must have been very powerful, powerful enough to inflict this much damage onto us. I had noticed that Cotton's got serious injuries littered all over her body, too. She's still hiding her eye with her ear, but she is certainly in pain too, it is amazing how she could endure the pain and just bear it.

 

Then again, Cotton and I never truly got along since we first met, literally, we would argue all the time. No, not only would we argue, we would out flat glare at each other, and even think of fighting each other if it weren't for Amber or Ireland stepping in.

 

But now, both of us couldn't afford to fight right now, we have to get out of here and find someplace warm. For a while, both of us tried our best to evade bad Pokemon and continue on without any confrontations considering that we're in really bad shape. Every once in a while though, we do encounter a bad Pokemon and had to fight to live, we emerge victorious with each occasional encounter.

 

But our bodies are very limited with the injuries we got from the hurricane, eventually, we found an ice cave. Cotton nagged me to get materials to start a fire, reluctantly, I did so, bringing back the materials that would be good. The difficult part is figuring out how to start a fire, considering there IS flint and steel.

 

Cotton didn't know how to use it so I naturally made use of the flint and steel to start the fire. I managed to start a relatively good fire, it burnt my hands a bit, but it felt good. The heat felt good, Cotton seemed to think so to as she sat down, sighing, I sat down as well.

 

I thought of how to start a conversation off with Cotton, getting off to a good conversation for once. Many questions buzzed around in my mind, and most of them referred to asking if she's alright when it's obvious that she's not.

 

After a few minutes, Cotton decided to be the first one to start a conversation.

 

" Are you really a boy, or a girl? Why can't you make up your own mind? " I felt angry when she brought that up again, she had constantly asked if I'm a boy or girl.

 

" I don't know... " I do not like being called a girl, I would rather be a boy for a reason. Everytime someone would ask that question, I would feel my blood boil.

 

I could feel electricity build up inside me again, I don't want to hurt Cotton, but she had been mean to me for the whole time we've known each other, I am serious. Cotton folded her injured arms around her chest, hugging herself, possibly to keep herself from getting too cold I guess, she gave me a weird look.

 

" Could you make up your mind? Everytime I asked you this, you always gave me this answer. "

 

At this, I finally snapped, the electricity began to overflow.

 

" I don't KNOW, OKAY?! STOP asking me that question!! " I regretted it, I unintentionally used Thunderbolt.

 

It didn't hurt Cotton, but it hit the ceiling, causing the ground to rumble violently. From the entrance which we came into the ice cave, it got sealed off by ice and snow.

 

We were trapped as Cotton yelled at me, furious.

 

" Now look what you did, idiot! You've trapped us both in here!! "

 

" I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that. I just....snapped. " That didn't spare me from Cotton name calling me and yelling at me for what felt like hours before she finally calmed down.

 

When she calmed down, she decided to ask me this question.

 

" Why do you hate it when I ask you that question? " Her voice sounded hurt and sore, I felt really guilty about the situation.

 

For what had been going on for a while, I decided to at least tell her my story. I sighed, looking over at what I'm wearing on my head, it is still intact, but it had multiple scratches on it.

 

" I'll tell you why, the reason why is because of what happened ever since I was a Pichu. " Cotton looked at me weirdly, it seemed like she thought I was crazy.

 

" What happened? " She asked quietly, this is the first time she asked in such a quiet tone of voice.

 

I gulped, nervously, I decided to take deep breaths before revealing my past to her.

 

" Ever since I was a Pichu, I had always been a tomboy as many Pokemon would call me, but in actuality, I felt like I was a boy on the inside. I was born into the world with the body of a female Pikachu, but on the inside, I was a male, when I turned seven, I found out that I'm transgender. "

 

" Transgender? " It is almost as though Cotton had never heard of the word before.

 

" A transgender person is someone who is one gender on the outside through their body, but on the inside is actually the opposite gender. Because I had been transgender my whole life, and that I was attracted to girls instead of guys, Pokemon at home and at school began to notice. The young Pokemon would pick on me, calling me weak, useless, a monster that shouldn't be alive... "

 

I felt tears run down my face, Cotton looked at me with wide eyes, she never knew what happened. It hurt so much to remember everything, but with the current situation, I felt like I HAD to get it out of my system.

 

" Other Pokemon picked on you for being different? " I nodded at her before I wiped my tears away and continued.

 

" The bullying only started out with verbal attacks, they would insult me, talk bad behind my back, and make fun of me. It soon escalated to violence, they would hurt me badly, I had always been an orphan since I was born so nobody could do anything about it. I was helpless against the whole thing, I couldn't do anything, I wasn't strong enough to fight back and if I tried to fight back, it only made things worse. "

 

Cotton's jaw dropped as I told her the rest of my story life.

 

Ever since I turned ten, I evolved into a Pikachu, the bullying greatly lessened, but ultimately it remained, they didn't pick on me as much as they did anymore. But they still would pick fights whenever they find that I'm alone, I made friends, they helped me become a better Pokemon, in the end, I became who I am.

 

Because of this, I hated bullies with a burning passion, whenever I saw someone being hurt by another Pokemon for no reason, I would help the victim, because I cared. Because I don't want anyone to suffer as much as I had, I never wished malice on another Pokemon ever since I became a Pikachu.

 

When I grew even older, I ran away from the orphanage I was raised in, I ran away from my old life, knowing that I wouldn't ever come back. I soon came across the Apple Woods and I sent out an S.O.S, a call for help.

 

I never would have expected that two kind Pokemon would find and help me, they helped me, they saved me. They were an Exploration Team, one known as WillSpirit, ever since they saved me, I joined their team. And the whole time I had been a part of their lives in Team WillSpirit, my life felt like it had taken the turn for the better, very much so.

 

When I finished, Cotton looked at me, she almost had a sad look in her eyes. It seemed like she felt guilty for the arguments we had before.

 

" I'm....really sorry to hear that, Hunter. " It is almost unheard of for her to apologize like that, uncharacteristic, even.

 

" It's....alright, you didn't know, Cotton. I had been keeping this a secret from everyone at the guild and Treasure Town. " Cotton couldn't blame Hunter, he couldn't afford to go back to the orphanage.

 

" But....what about your friends at the orphanage? "

 

" They....they knew I had to leave, they knew the risks they were taking. Ever since I escaped, we kept our contacts through writing letters, but one day, they stopped sending me letters altogether. I do not know what happened to them, either they were caught, or they were told to not write anymore letters, I could only hope that they're alright. "

 

" O-Oh... " Cotton stuttered, I noticed something about the eye she was trying to hide with her ear.

 

Of course, the moment I would ask about her eye, was the moment I would regret it.


	8. Chapter 8

Side Story 2-2

 

 

........He.....asked me......about......my eye? I was silent, anger, and sadness building up inside me, how DARE he ask about that. Yes I feel bad that he went through something so horrible but........what I went through was way worse then what he went through. He didn't come, from a cruel.....rich....family......The Shita no Tei Family.

 

 

 

"You want to see my eye?......FINE!...."

 

 

 

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!"

 

 

I lifted my ear, and revealed what was under it, nothing, I had NO right eye. I have been hiding it with the scar along it. This missing eye is the whole reason why I'm the way I am, the reason why I'm cruel to others, the reason why I hate my parents. Hunter's expression on his face was shock, sadness, and disgust.

 

 

"THERE! Are you happy to see what my family did to me?!"

 

 

Hunter looked even more shocked when I said 'Family', he asked me what happened, why did they do this. So I decided to do something I have never done before, I decided to reveal why I'm missing my eye. I teared up before I even said anything, it was that painful, I could still feel the beatings from my mother, and father.......

 

 

 

"*sigh*....When I was born, I was put on a high pedestal because I was a shiny Pokemon, but sadly....being on a high pedestal meant I was given high expectations. At first the jobs, studies, and those things were easy, but It got harder, and harder....and harder...."

 

 

I teared up but just as quickly wiped the tears away.

 

 

 

" The maids, and butlers were abused by my parents, thought I was just like them, but they were wrong. Soon, every time I messed up, I would be punished. Beaten, starved, ridiculed, shamed.....and so much more. They didn't care what the rest of my family did, my aunt would burn me with cigars, my cousin made me eat mud and worms, and.....my uncle.....would Rape me, and my parents allowed it..."

 

 

 

Hunter looked sick, like he would throw up, and pass out at any minute, but I continued on with my story.

 

 

 

"Then one day, I was balancing a book on my head to stand up straight, and walk like a proper lady, but I had dropped it, and it landed on my fathers foot. He was so mad, he yelled at me, starved me, and beat me......then the worst punishment came, the punishment that made me lose my eye. He had all the maids, and butlers watch saying 'This will happen to you all if you dare disobey me'.......he started to whip me. The maids, and butlers wanted to stop him, but they were to scared to.....I didn't blame them."

 

 

 

I had started to cry, but I didn't care, it felt good to finally let this all out, to finally tell someone. To tell someone what I had gone through.

 

 

"Then he whipped my eye, I screamed in agony, and he did it again, then on the third time.....the whip got stuck in my eye socket. With a single hard pull, he ripped the whip out, along with my eye. It was at that moment that all the maids even the butlers vomited, they knew my father was cruel but they didn't think he would do that to me, his own daughter."

 

 

Hunter was silent.

 

 

 

"There, now you know. Why I'm like this, why I always covered my eye, why I won't let anyone take advantage of me again!"

 

 

 

Hunter was wide eyed, he was crying, and then......he hugged me. "I'm so....so sorry you had to go through that, h-how did you get away?".

 

 

 

".......The maids, and butlers helped me run away by sneaking me past the guards...."

 

 

Hunter cried harder, and hugged me tighter. At that point I had broken down, and hugged him back, he cared, I'm glad that we got trapped here, I finally told someone what had happened to me. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.....am I falling for him....n-no.....it can't be....can it?

 

 

 

We spent the night there, Hunter refusing to let me go, it felt nice to have a friendly.....loving touch for once......The next morning the snow, and ice that had trapped us was destroyed. There stood an Arcticuno, Ireland, and Amber. Ireland, and amber had ran over, and hugging us. We asked how they found us, and they told us that Arcticuno had seen us, and went off to find help.

 

 

We went home, and were treated for our injuries and frostbite. I started to stay near Hunter after that, I felt safe with him. One night before we went to bed, he said.

 

 

 

"I will always protect you Cotton."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

 

Ireland and I were falling into the dark abyss.

 

Neither of them do not know why, and they do not know how. They have remembered falling asleep soon after we rescued Hunter and Cotton.

 

They were happy that Hunter and Cotton were safe, that the legendary Pokemon helped us find them. After they got home, everyone turned out to be alright, but Amber and Ireland immediately noticed that Hunter and Cotton seemed close. They don't seem to argue as much as they used to, they got along greatly, Cotton would still act the way she usually would to everyone else.

 

But she no longer treated Hunter the same way as she would everyone else, at least, not since the day they were saved. Both Amber and Ireland had no idea why Cotton would suddenly come to treat Hunter like he's the only true friend she had.

 

And yet, neither of the girls had yet to question it, as it would be very likely that Cotton could dodge it, or yell at them. It would be best for the two former humans both to wait until Cotton would find the right time to say anything, but currently, she's yet to say a word to anyone.

 

As in the current situation, Amber and Ireland were falling, until they suddenly stopped doing so and started to float. And then the darkness around the girls began to disappear, as a bright light slowly engulfed both of the former humans.

 

And then, Amber and Ireland were in a place filled with light, a place that is completely white in color. This wasn't like the other weird dreams they had before, this was largely different.

 

" What's...going on? " Amber was dazed and concerned, Ireland looked at her and gave her a confused look, looks like she doesn't know either.

 

And then, all of a sudden, a voice echoed into their minds, it is completely unfamiliar and yet...

 

It is stern, truthful, and noble.

 

" You who knew it all, a message shall be delivered to you. A message that comes from me personally, the god of this world. "

 

Both of them were surprised, neither of them had expected to receive a visit from a god. A visit from the very god, Arceus, but why is the god here, what message had to be important enough to be sent to the leaders of Team WillSpirit?

 

" Both of you must not say a word of the knowledge you both carry, if you do, the world dies. Whatever you shall do, speak not of a word of this meeting, speak not a word of you know. "

 

Both of the Starter Pokemon were too shocked to speak, so the thing they have to do to keep the world from dying is to not say anything. Arceus wanted them both to keep everything that they knew of the storyline, even about Grovyle, Dusknoir, everything.

 

" So...we have to play dumb? " Amber knew better then to question Arceus' authority.

 

" If you value the survival of this world, that is. The fate of the world rests in your will to not speak of it all. "

 

Before the girls knew it, the voice vanished entirely, and they were devoured by the darkness once more. Until Amber's scarf began to glow brightly once more, it became brighter, and brighter still. Soon, it became so bright they were blinded by the light, they lost consciousness.

 

Amber and Ireland both woke up at the same time, the sun had just risen, another episode of Pokemon life had began. As Hunter and Cotton got up, both of them smiled at each other, Amber and Ireland looked at each other.

 

Both of them remembered what happened, after the hurricane event, the wall of sea appeared and surrounded the remains of Treasure Town, there is only one entrance to it. In other words, for one entrance, there is one exit, ever since that disaster, a group from the guild would be sent to gather materials for Treasure Town.

 

The hurricane was pretty powerful, powerful to the point where Treasure Town needs to be rebuilt. That much is true, the hurricane terrified Amber, and with good reason, but very soon, it would be her team's turn. It would soon be WillSpirit's turn to gather the needed supplies for Treasure Town.

 

Despite this, the progress is going rather nicely, considering that the guild and the Exploration Teams had plenty of Poke to start the project to rebuild it. Thankfully, nobody got hurt, except for Hunter and Cotton, who had just recovered a few days ago, it had been a couple of weeks since the disaster.

 

Nobody knew where the Sea Wall came from or who had done it, and while it helped protect the remains of Treasure Town, it made Amber very uneasy. However, it seemed best to not question it, and since the wall came up, the girls refrained from questioning it's very existence.

 

The team left the room where they had been resting in during their time as an Exploration Team. They made it to the other room, just in time for the announcement, in time for which team should be going next.

 

While there had been good progress, this is a precaution, with everything happening lately, Wigglytuff and Chatot had to make sure that all the items were gathered in the most careful way possible. Surprisingly, one of the few Exploration Teams who have yet to be given directions to gather some good ol' supplies happened to be WillSpirit.

 

Unsurprisingly, Chatot had selected Team WillSpirit for this time around, just as the girls had predicted.

 

" Team WillSpirit, you will be going to the Northern Desert to gather rare items that are only found there. " As Chatot explained to us where the Northern Desert would be on our Wonder Map, he told us that they are supplies that are only found on said Mystery Dungeon. So basically, he is sending us to a Mystery Dungeon that had the supplies we need to gather but it is possible we wouldn't be able to find anything for Treasure Town.

 

" We're counting on you to obtain them and bring them here, Team WillSpirit. " After the usual words of encouragement, Team WillSpirit sets off to go to the Northern Desert, just as they had gotten outside the guild, Dusknoir was there.

 

Before we could go to the Northern Desert, Dusknoir had warned us that the desert isn't just known for being dangerous, it is also known to be constantly plagued by sandstorms. He had told us to take great care before he left to go help with rebuilding Treasure Town, Amber and Ireland decided to take his words into consideration.

 

It may seem apparent that Chatot could have told Dusknoir ahead of time. Despite it being likely, it is also possible that's not the case, he could have predicted perfectly that they were going to the Northern Desert.

 

Nonetheless, Team WillSpirit went to go find the Northern Desert. However, Amber and Ireland kept Arceus' message within the back of their minds, should they say a single thing....

 

I wouldn't really want to think about what would happen.... Amber groaned to herself, she had to stay optimistic for the sake of those she truly cared about. However, the dream bothered her to no end, Ireland looked at Amber.

 

" Are you okay, Amber? "

 

" I'm fine, I was just thinking. " Ireland knew what she was thinking about, and she knew to not question it so much.

 

" Alright then... " The rest of the walk to the Northern Desert remained silent for the rest of the time.

 

After a couple of hours, the team made it to the entrance of the Northern Desert. Just before they could head inside the Mystery Dungeon, Amber stopped dead in her tracks.

 

Everyone noticed and turned to look at Amber, they could see that Amber's scarf is glowing a bit. To them, it isn't a good sign, whenever it glows just before the team could enter a Mystery Dungeon, something bad would happen at some point later.

 

" Amber, are you okay? What is wrong? " Hunter asked Amber, she shook her head.

 

" I-I'm fine, I-I... I thought I sensed something but then whatever I sensed seemed to just...vanish! "

 

" That can't be right, your senses must be acting up, for the love of Arceus! You could just be paranoid, get over it and let's get what we need out of this place. " Cotton scoffed, she may act tough, but there is no denying that she felt uneasy about what this could mean, too.

 

But nonetheless, Amber simply nodded at Cotton and walked into the Northern Desert, everyone else followed behind her. Because of what Amber and Ireland knew, they are aware of how many floors the Mystery Dungeon contained.

 

Unsurprisingly, there were no traps and no monster houses in any of the floors, and there's not a single shop that's present. But the only thing truly surprising is that there is a feeling like someone is watching the whole team.

 

The feeling never went away, Amber could have sworn she saw a shadow, a shadow that felt very familiar to her. But to her, she never recalled having ever seen that shadow, not even once in her life. However, at the time nobody else besides Ireland had seen the shadow, even though they told Cotton and Hunter that they were alright, one thought lingered in the minds of the former humans.

 

Was someone following us, if so, why? The feeling of unease never left them, all they knew is that they kept seeing a shadow at random intervals.

 

Then a sandstorm hits, Cotton had to keep her eyes protected as she rubbed her uncovered eye. Hunter rubbed his eyes as well, heck, the sandstorm is making it very difficult to proceed to the next floors.

 

Thankfully, the group made it to the last floor before the sandstorm would damage their accuracy and eyesight. Unluckily, they have yet to come across the supplies they needed, which is rather troubling.

 

Amber and Ireland were wondering what to tell Chatot as they reached the final floor. Hunter seemed surprised at the sight before the team.

 

" Woah, that is a lot of quicksand! " The group had stopped before a massive number of quicksand pits. In the center of it all, lied the biggest quicksand pit of them all.

 

Amber looked around once more, feeling very uneasy, everyone looked at her, noticing her expression.

 

" Amber, are you alright? " Ireland asked once more, Amber shook her head, she could feel her heart pound.

 

" N-No, I-I sense someone, and whoever it is happens to be closing in on us! " Amber's panicked tone of voice is NOT a good sign, whoever is approaching the team steadily is making Amber act up.

 

It didn't take long for the team to see WHO it is that approached them.

 

The same shadow from before suddenly attacked us out of nowhere! It's an ambush!!

 

It all happened so fast, all Amber remembered was that her heart raced upon seeing the shadowy figure. She remembered herself trying to protect Ireland as it attempted to attack her, only for her and Ireland alike to be sent flying.

 

Much to her horror, she and Ireland were sent flying into the largest quicksand pit, panic filled her entire being. She struggled to get out, struggled to identify their assailant, but all she could see was their shadow. She could feel herself sinking into the quicksand, it didn't take long for her to hear Cotton scream.

 

She too, had landed into the quicksand pit, Hunter cried out.

 

" GUYS!!! COTTON!!! " Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped in after them.

 

The last thing Amber saw before she had to close her eyes was the shadow simply standing where they are. It is almost as though the assailant is watching them slowly sink into the quicksand.

 

For a few minutes, the team had to hold their breath for as long as possible.

 

Are...we going to die here? The Snivy had momentarily forgotten where the quicksand pit actually lead to.

 

Just as she felt like her lungs were going to burst, she felt the sand fall away from her. She felt herself falling, and then she landed on solid, soft ground.

 

" Bah-tooie! " She heard Cotton gag, Hunter was coughing out the sand that got in his mouth. Everyone rubbed their eyes, trying to get the sand out, Amber was the last Pokemon to manage it or so she thought.

 

" Cotton, are you alright?! " Hunter panicked and went over to Cotton's side, she looked at him.

 

" I-I'm alright, the sand managed to get into my eyes, but I tried to get as much out as possible. " Cotton told him sincerely, Amber and Ireland watched as Hunter comforted Cotton with sweet words.

 

While it is sweet that Hunter would be willing to help Cotton, it surprisingly came off as strange to Amber and Ireland. It is reasonable as to why since they've only seen them argue and fight up until recent events.

 

" W-Where are we? " Cotton asked, Hunter doesn't seem to know where they are at.

 

Ireland got up and so did Amber, they remember where they're at now, but what shocked them is whoever it was that ambushed them. It seems like Amber's senses weren't acting up after all, her scarf glowed brightly.

 

" We're in a cave of some sort, an underground cave. Somehow the quicksand pit is connected to this place. " Ireland stated as she stared at Amber's glowing scarf.

 

" Well, looks like her senses weren't acting up at all. " Cotton rolled her left eye at her, trying to act like her usual self again.

 

However, Amber remained silent, her heart was still pounding, still racing, her mind feeling fogged up. She looked at her hands, she felt as though something inside of her was going to burst.

 

" Amber, we should get going for Arceus' sake, we need to find a way out of here! " Cotton had yelled, causing Amber to snap out of her troubled thoughts.

 

" Y-Yeah, let's get going. " Amber nodded at Cotton, everyone can tell that Amber is in a panicked state. The poor Snivy truly thought she was going to die in quicksand, Ireland couldn't blame her and neither could Hunter.

 

Everyone couldn't question it as Amber stormed out of the room, this is rather out of character for Amber. Worried, Cotton, Hunter, and Ireland followed Amber, they know that Amber is just...out of it.

 

I don't want everyone to feel as I do at every second of time, if they constantly felt as I have, it would only make things worse. Amber is extremely empathetic for a reason, and there is a secret about it that she would rather keep the others from finding out.

 

If they found out, there is no telling how they would react as there are endless possibilities of how it'll all play out.

 

Then again, it would be better if nobody knew about her empathy, about how dangerous it could be. As the group traveled together in Quicksand Cave, Hunter and Ireland would Amber if she's alright. Of course, she simply would tell them that she is still feeling shocked about what had happened before with the close-call.

 

It is true, she is still shocked about it, and otherwise heavily relieved to be alive, she knew the danger had yet to pass. Both Amber and Ireland knew that if things were going to be predictable for at least once, then it should be obvious on who the boss is and why.

 

Unlike the surprisingly breather Mystery Dungeon, the Northern Desert, the Quicksand Cave had proven itself to be much harder. There were traps littered in almost every floor, the bad Pokemon were stronger, and things went to crap.

 

The team had unfortunately encountered some Monster Houses, they were a bit harder then the ones they've previously faced. Nonetheless, the team pulled through the Monster Houses, but the team had to use a few Oran Berries to prevent themselves from fainting.

 

After what felt like forever, they were in the deepest they could get within the Mystery Dungeon. Before them was a lake, and somewhere at the lake, the team could see a Time Gear that is just like the one wrapped around Ireland's neck.

 

And right then, guarding the Time Gear of the lake, is THE Mesprit, she seemed surprised to have visitors. But her surprise soon turned to seriousness, she glared at Team WillSpirit.

 

" So you're here for the Time Gear... " Cotton looked at her like she's crazy, while everyone else became alarmed.

 

" W-Wait, we're not here to take your Time Gear! We didn't come here on purpose, someone threw us in here, honest! " Despite Amber telling the truth, the legendary wasn't convinced one bit.

 

This is almost just the only thing that stood true with the storyline so far, we're going to fight her...! Just as Amber and Ireland had thought of such, Team WillSpirit was thrown into battle.

 

After a long battle, Team WillSpirit emerged victorious, afterwords the team managed to convince Mesprit that they meant no harm. However, it made her question why Ireland had a Time Gear around her neck, of course, Ireland could only say that she doesn't know why it is where it is.

 

" We were only here to gather materials for Treasure Town, building materials, we were told to look here. But we hadn't found anything so far, could you help us? " Amber's question surprised Mesprit, it is apparent she doesn't know of what had recently occurred.

 

After Amber and Ireland filled Mesprit in on the details, she sighed.

 

" I am sorry, but in the Northern Desert, the materials you're looking for had not appeared since the start of the year. But I can give you some of the materials that I've stored here, if that is what you want. "

 

" That would be grea-- "

 

" Don't look now, but we got trouble! " Cotton's warning was enough to let everyone know of a new visitor who had just arrived.

 

At the entrance of the room, stood a Grovyle, the moment the girls saw him, they knew that he is familiar. He is familiar because they knew him from the storyline of the games he's from. They knew his true nature, and for him to be here now, they knew that all hell is about to break loose, and with good reason.

 

Amber and Ireland knew what he is here for, and Mesprit can tell that things are going to go horrible.

 

He's here to take the Time Gear! Amber could feel her heart race, part of her felt like she met the Grovyle before. Another part of her felt so happy to see him, so unusually happy, that it made her very confused.

 

But why do I feel this way towards the Grovyle? I never met him before in my entire life, so why...?! Amber had frozen on the spot, she had no idea what is going on, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

 

Unfortunately, Ireland was too, frozen on the spot as Grovyle approached with purposeful, cautious steps. He knew what to do, he knew well to obtain the Time Gear in the area. But it never really occurred to him as to how Ireland possessed the first Time Gear he intended to steal.

 

Everyone was tired of fighting, but they weren't too tired to have another fight.

 

" I'm not here to fight, I'm only hear for the Time Gear. "

 

" Beat it, we're not giving you anything! " Cotton scoffed, Grovyle looked at her.

 

Grovyle didn't respond for a few seconds, before he smirked. He then rushed towards Ireland, and stopped right next to her.

 

But he would have been able to steal Ireland's Time Gear here and there if it weren't for Amber attacking him with Leaf Blade. She knew what she's doing, when it hit him, it had done little damage to him, considering he's the same type as her.

 

However, it had prevented him from reaching the Time Gear wrapped around Ireland's neck. One look at Amber and Grovyle knew right away that this Snivy isn't ordinary.

 

However, what he didn't know was that Amber guessed what he could be thinking right at this moment.

 

He's going to take one or the other, but if we guessed correctly then he'll---! The Snivy's eyes went wide when the Grovyle struck back at her with a Leaf Blade of his own, it is stronger then her own blade.

 

The Snivy braced herself, but the pain never came, she opened her eyes timidly and saw that Cotton had punched Grovyle. In the face, with Dizzy Punch, and from what Amber can tell, this hurt him a lot.

 

" Don't you go attacking her like that!! " Nobody had expected Cotton to interfere when she did. Not only did it prevent Grovyle from whipping her with his Leaf Blade, it caught him off guard.

 

Before anyone knew it, after Grovyle rubbed his face where Cotton had punched him, he went and dove into the lake. Mesprit visibly panicked as Grovyle quickly claimed the Time Gear, he quickly disappeared.

 

Of course he would risk letting us get away, it's in the fricken warped script, after all. However, when Amber had attempted to hurt Grovyle, she felt extremely guilty.

 

Mesprit looked around, as if trying to see if there is anything out of place now that the Time Gear was gone. But when nothing happened, she became confused, Amber and Ireland became confused, too.

 

" Amber, are you alright?! " Ireland and Hunter asked Amber at the same time, despite the confusion.

 

Amber could only nod as if to say she's alright, she hadn't expected Grovyle to retaliate so quickly. Could the whole storyline have become so warped by her and Ireland's mere presence that the majority of it doesn't go as it should?

 

There was no time to think about it, let alone talk about it, it is still possible that time will stop here. And from what Amber and Ireland can tell, Mesprit won't be taking any chances.

 

" That leafy bastard thought he was just going to hurt someone like Amber then thing ag-- " Mesprit cut Cotton off.

 

" As much as I would want to go after that Grovyle, we don't have the time! I'm getting us out of here, fast! "

 

" Huh, why? " With the answer Mesprit gave him caused shivers to run down everyone's backs.

 

" If we don't get out of here quickly, time will stop here! " With that Mesprit focused her energy, and with her powers, managed to teleport the whole team, including herself out of the Quicksand Cave.

 

Afterwords, Mesprit had told Team WillSpirit to report to the guild about everything that's happened here. While the team got the supplies they needed to collect, Amber and Ireland can tell that more serious things will occur soon.

 

Damn it, damn it, damn it all to ARCEUS!! I had seen it all, Grovyle took one of the Time Gears and escaped. I had seen how close he was to taking Ireland's Time Gear, since then, I've felt angrier then before.

 

I covered my face with my dark claws, the anger building up within my body, just waiting to be released. I had made mistakes before, but never had I felt so angry over the fact that either way, Grovyle won. 

 

Despite my best efforts, Grovyle got to meet Ireland, and take one of the Time Gears. If he took all of the Time Gears, including Ireland's, my plan would be demolished.

 

But then why did Amber ATTACK him? If she knew about me then surely she should know about Grovyle. So then, what gave Amber the idea to attack Grovyle and for him to retaliate in return?

 

I thought, and I thought, until I came to a conclusion.

 

The little Snivy is clever as all hell! She's trying to trick me into think she's not on his side. But WHY would the Snivy even do that to begin with?

 

She doesn't seem to be the kind of Pokemon who would do something like that. No matter how much I thought, I couldn't think of any reason as to why.

 

But then, if I leave WillSpirit alone and simply watch them, I could learn why. I could also learn more of their weaknesses.

 

I grinned as an idea danced around in my mind, I found it to be my best interests to simply spectate. And watch, and learn what I should do next, but I must be careful, because one little mistake, and everything will go to hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

 

 

We had told the police and Dusknoir about the Time Gear in Quicksand Lake being stolen, Dusknoir was pretty mad about this, just as I thought. We have yet to tell him about about the Time Gear taking control of me.....well Primal Dialga, but we had promised Arceus to not tell anyone the truth of what we know, and were going to keep it. Hunter, and Cotton liked being with eachother now, which confused everyone since they use to HATE eachother, but that hurricane changed them.

 

 

Though everytime we encountered Grovyle, there would be a pounding in mine, and Amber's chests, and we don't know what it is.

 

 

 

We have started to see these weird half hearts appearing in the corners of our eyes, but when we would look they would be gone. Dusknoir had noticed how strange me, and Amber have been acting, he came up to us one day, and asks us if we have ever met a human, a human named Carmela. The was strange because that was my niece's name but we haven't met a human so we told him no, and asked him why he questioned us on that.

 

 

"You both remind me of someone I knew, while she was a pacifist, and held a lot of empathy towards others, she was also very determined, and willing to fight when she knew that she had too. Amber, you remind me of her pacifist side, and you hold a lot of empathy towards others. Ireland, you remind of her determined side, and your also willing to fight when you have too. The both of you are also much different then that of the norm for Snivy's, and Eevee's."

 

 

We were pretty surprised to hear him say that, now that he mentioned it, we never did meet the hero of the story, I guessed they were a girl due to the name, I still wonder why he said that me and Amber remind him of her. Even though we're curious, we have to hold it in, because he will betray us sooner or later. While we were walking to gather more supplies to rebuild treasure town, we felt like we were being watched again, so I kept my eye out. We were going through the Oran Forest because the town needed a MAJOR re-stock on Oran berries, plus there was plenty of wood to make real houses instead of tents held up with sticks.

 

 

 

I heard a twig snap, and saw a shadow run out of view, I was worried so I told the team to go on ahead while I check it out. They agreed, and continued on while I went to check it out, I could tell that Amber was a bit reluctant though, however I ran off in the direction I saw the shadow run in. After running in that direction for a bit, I stopped, and listened for something..anything......no footsteps.....no rustling leaves.....just pure silence, that when something, or someone through me over their shoulder, and ran off, I tried calling out but they covered my mouth to keep me quiet.

 

 

 

I tried to get them to let me go, or see who it was but they kept me still, I could tell that this was a fast Pokemon due to have fast everything was going when we past it.

 

 

 

"MMPH....MMPH...MM....MMPH...MPH!!! (Translation) Let me go you B*stard!!!"

 

 

 

I heard a solid 'No', did this Pokemon know what I was saying? I didn't care if HE heard me, I want him to let me go, I started to struggle but he was much stronger than me, so he kept me from moving to much, finally he stopped in a hidden grotto, and he put me down. I whipped around to face him, to come face to face with Grovyle, of coarse it was him so I calmed down only a little, buuuuut....not enough to not yell at him.

 

 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You son of a b*tch, what makes you think you can just kidnap me like that?!" I exclaimed, breathing hard, and fuming with anger.

 

 

 

Grovyle didn't seem fazed, in fact he looked like he expected it.

 

 

" Now now, calm down, I understand your anger but this is not the time for yelling, because of you screaming at me I now have limited time to tell you this. Will you hear me out?"

 

 

".........Fine, but make it quick before I shorten the time you have to talk to me more."

 

 

 

Grovyle breathed out, seeming relieved that I would listen to him. So I perked my ears, not to listen better, but to keep watch of any sounds such as the footsteps of any oncoming Pokemon.

 

 

 

"The Time Gear around your neck, I need it. I know you may not believe me due to what everyone else thinks of me, but that Time Gear is important trying to do, I'm trying to protect everyone. Please.....you have to believe me, I know you are an intelligent Eevee, and I don't want that wasted on the false information from others, so please, please make the right choice, please believe me, I don't want this to resort to unnecessary violence."

 

 

 

I was silent for a moment, as long as I act dumb, and act like I believe him even though I already know he is the good guy, then I can give him the Time Gear, and tell everyone else that he had tricked me into giving it to him. I agreed, and began to take the Time Gear off my neck when Cotton appeared, and used Jump Kick on Grovyle.....Arceus dammit Cotton. Cotton looked at me, and put the Time Gear back around my neck.

 

 

 

"Don't fall for what he says, he's trying to trick you into giving him the Time Gear, remember, he's a bad guy!!"

 

 

 

".....yeah.....thanks for stopping him from....'fooling' me."

 

 

When Grovyle stood, he stared at Cotton with a knowing look, he told her how he had seen her eye, and how he followed her and Hunter when they were thrown into the snowy mountains, how he was the one who told Arcticuno what to do to save them. Then he told how he listened in on her story, and that he told officer Magnazone about it, and that her parents were arrested for child abuse. Cotton didn't know how to react, or what to say, when she was about to gather her words, Grovyle left upon hearing more Pokemon coming.

 

 

 

Amber, Hunter, and Dusknoir arrived, and Cotton had told them what happened a few moments ago. Amber looked at annoyed which I knew was because of Cotton stopping me, Hunter had praised Cotton for stopping me from making a 'Bad' choice, and Dusknoir appeared to be relieved that Cotton had stopped me.

 

 

 

" I see, Cotton I praise you for stopping Ireland from making a big mistake, and at least Grovyle did the one good thing to get those horrible parents of your brought to justice."

 

 

 

Cotton agreed with him, I could tell she was happy, her face showed the emotion I have never seen on her, pure happiness. Once we had collected all the things we needed from the forest, we returned to Treasure Town, and dropped everything off, after that we decided to relax on the beach after a hard day of work. This beach was surprisingly untouched from the hurricane but hey...who cares what it looks like, dinner at the guild was a bit chaotic, someone forgot to stock up on Perfect Apples, and the guildmaster freaked out, luckily I had one stored for just such an occasion.

 

 

 

The next few days were pretty much the same, go out, get more food, more materials, come back, eat dinner, go to bed, cycle continues, but today we had finally gathered all the remaining materials we needed to rebuild the town. Thanks to the designs me, Amber, and Cotton made, everyone built proper houses, we even made hurricane proof glass, each house also got a cellar just in case of tornadoes. We still kept the sea wall around the town though for a big upgrade in town safety, we also had two of the guild members guard the one entrance to the town, along with updated wanted posters so that they would know who to let in, and who not to let in.

 

 

 

Me, and Amber have been getting some weird dreams though, our dreams were connected, and in them we would hear a female voice but it would always be muffled so we couldn't hear her properly. I've also been getting visions from my Time Gear, I'm guessing it's my version of the Dimensional Scream, it gives me a massive headache though. Also today I had......accidentally used Attract on Dusknoir, it didn't wear of until the next day but....Cotton, Hunter, and even Amber thought it was funny seeing Dusknoir fawn over me, I apologized the next day, and he understood.

 

 

 

Still....that was so embarrassing not to mention weird, Cotton, and Hunter have been getting closer than ever, I sometimes see Cotton blushing when Hunter is with her so I think she has a crush on him. Now.....the guildmaster thought it would be a good idea to have a little 'No Work!' day, of coarse everyone besides Chatot agreed with it but his answer was overridden by everyone else, I got a vision from my Time Gear, and it showed me that it was going to be a gummie party that would involve the whole town. So I got up, and left to gather a bunch of gummies before anyone could say anything else.

 

 

It took me forever to gather all those gummi's, I got at least Five extremely large bags full of gummies of flying colors, even some rare Wonder Gummies. All I'm gonna say is that the party was awesome, there were gummie pies, gummie cupcakes, gummie drinks, all the nine yards of gummie food. Later that night I got another vision.

 

 

 

"Amber..."

 

 

"Yeah Ireland, what is it?"

 

 

 

"Were going to Crystal Cave next."

 

 

 

"How do you know?"

 

 

 

"The Time Gear gave me another vision, looks like were gonna deal with Grovyle again, and we'll need to help Azelf, I wonder if anything will be different like it was in the Quicksand Cave."

 

 

 

"We'll see Ireland.....we'll seen."

 

 

 

The next day, my vision came true, and we were sent to the Crystal Cave. On our way there we felt like we were being watched again, also....instead of seeing those half hearts....we saw silhouettes of a human girl......was that Carmela? We brushed it off....sometimes I would see Grovyles silhouette but I brushed that off to, we had a mission to complete, and we wouldn't have to come back since we know about the color changing crystals.

 

 

 

We arrived at Crystal Cave, Cotton was amazed by it's beautiful entrance, but she'll be even more impressed once she see's the actual inside of the cave. I looked at everyone, and asked if they were ready.

 

 

 

"Ready!"

 

 

 

"Let's do this Ireland!"

 

 

 

"Haha, a new challenge for us to complete!"

 

 

 

I laughed at there excitement so we all ran in without a second thought, Right now I'm ready for anything. Nothing is going to stop us from protecting this Time Gear, even though we know Grovyle needs it, we have to keep it away from him. Besides what can go wrong, I get kidnapped by Grovyle and he won't actually let me go....HA as if!

 

 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Oh thank Arceus, Grovyle didn't get the Time Gear from around Ireland's neck or else my plan would get closer to being ruined. I have yet to try to convince Ireland to join me, perhaps tonight I shall visit her dreams, and speak with her just like I did with Amber. I'll have to see what develops, I'm also so close to telling Primal Dialga about what Dusknoir is doing."

 

 

Cresselia you will not win, I will obtain my world of darkness, and I don't care what I must do to get what I want. I will get it no matter WHAT!

 

 

 

"Hmm, Dear....Sweet....Determined....Ireland....and.....Empathetic......Pacifistic...Amber. Both of you are so much like Carmela....ahahaha.....ahahahahahahahaha! You two will join me, I'll make sure of it, first I tried with you Amber, I'll visit you another time. Tonight after the Crystal Cave, I'll play Ireland a little visit~."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

 

I have a bad feeling about this...

 

Amber had been feeling like this ever since Team WillSpirit had entered the Crystal Cave. It is understandable since the incident at the Quicksand Cave, she let out a shaky sigh.

 

The crystals gave off a most beautiful glow, the prettiness of the Crystal Cave did little to settle her nerves. So far, the team is currently on the eleventh floor, the final floor of Crystal Cave.

 

They've had it easy just like the time in the Northern Desert, there's no traps, and no Monster Houses. This only served to make Amber even more uneasy, sure the Pokemon are different here.

 

But that bad feeling just won't go away, Quicksand Cave was just the beginning of what will happen. That is true, at least, Amber thinks so, every floor, she would glance around, she truly felt like someone is following them.

 

" Are you okay, Amber? You've been looking around ever since we entered this Mystery Dungeon. " Ireland asked, Cotton and Hunter noticed as well and looked at Amber.

 

" Sorry about that, I just....have a bad feeling about this. " Everyone stopped in their tracks, Amber could feel the gaze of her friends upon her.

 

" How come? " Hunter became very worried, whenever Amber has a bad feeling, it's not a good thing.

 

" I just keep feeling like there's something out of place here. Something about this Mystery Dungeon does not feel right. " It is actually true, something actually did feel out of place, and something didn't feel exactly right.

 

However, she felt it best to not mention the feeling of being watched. Amber DOES know that it is possible that at this point, the others could feel like they're being watched, too.

 

" What do you mean? " Cotton gave her a curious, but also serious look.

 

" It just feels like something about this Mystery Dungeon is....different. Not exactly as we expect the Crystal Cave to be. " Amber explained, Ireland began to speak as well, for she felt the same way.

 

" I agree with you, Amber, something about the Mystery Dungeon DOES feel very different. It feels like someone is going to pounce on us at any minute, it makes me uneasy. "

 

Cotton and Hunter nodded, they agreed with the girls, for they felt the same way, too. Despite the whole place being filled to the brim with the most beautiful of crystals, something is up.

 

" What do you think is going to happen? " Hunter is worried, and he had a reason to be worried.

 

" We'll just have to be ready for anything, and be very careful. " Amber anxiously glanced around again, like before, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But Amber and Ireland were far from being foolish, they had their silliest moments in life, but that doesn't mean that they're stupid.

 

Everyone nodded, and went one with their exploration of the Crystal Cave.

 

At last, they made it through the final floor of the Crystal Cave, and as they enter, quite a sight is seen before them. This is a room filled with crystals, and the three biggest crystals ever were seen in the center of the room. One is yellow, one is red, and one is blue, Cotton and Hunter were in awe of the beautiful sight.

 

" Woah...! "

 

" This is so pretty! "

 

" This has to be the prettiest room I have ever come across in my life. " Amber had to agree with Cotton for once, of course, both me and Ireland knew that to keep going, we're going to solve the puzzle in this room.

 

Amber went to the red crystal and touched it causing it to turn into a vibrant yellow. Hunter and Cotton were surprised as Hunter jumped a bit, Cotton simply stared, and Ireland merely looked on.

 

And then Ireland walked over to Amber and the crystal pillars.

 

" Woah, did it just change colors?! "

 

" Yeah, it did, all because Amber touched it! " Cotton exclaimed, her eye still wide with shock.

 

" Hmm... " Amber seemed to be deeply in thought.

 

" What is it, Amber? " Ireland looked at her, and Amber looked back at Ireland, curious.

 

" What if there's something we have to do concerning these crystals? What if there's something about them that we don't know? "

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" Well, we hadn't found anything that we need to bring back to Treasure Town. And we didn't run into so much trouble just like the Northern Desert, so maybe...just maybe... "

 

" Wait a minute, are you saying that there's a secret passage here, in this room, just like the Northern Desert did?! " Hunter couldn't really believe it, it reminds him of what happened in the Northern Desert and shuddered.

 

" It is simply a thought, or a theory altogether, I merely wish to put this theory to the test through the crystals. I am very sorry for reminding you of what happened in that Mystery Dungeon, I did not mean to make you feel this way. " Amber gave Hunter a worried expression, hoping she didn't offend him, she knew what she did.

 

There are more ways empathy can work, more ways then one would think. The thought rose within the Snivy's mind as Hunter processed her words, Hunter gulped and gave Amber a kind smile.

 

" It's alright, Amber, you didn't mean to remind me. " While Hunter forgiving her is sincere, Cotton seemed concerned.

 

Everyone could hope that nothing happens here in the exact same way it did with the Northern Desert. The incident gave Hunter and Amber nightmares for a short while about sinking in quicksand and never getting back up. Amber is certain that the situation badly effected Cotton and Ireland to the point of having nightmares too.

 

" Well, let's see if your theory's true then! " Cotton scoffed, she had been friendlier to Amber and Ireland lately, sure she gets like this sometimes, but she still cares.

 

If anything, she's SURE to Dizzy Punch the hell out of whoever attacks us in the face. Amber is certain that Cotton will punch so hard, that the foe would be KO'ed in one hit. Cotton packs one hell of a punch, after all, she's a force to be reckoned with.

 

The group took turns touching the crystals one by one, for a few hours, they've tried to solve it to no avail.

 

Currently, just one crystal turned and remained blue, the others changed colors, but not to blue. Cotton was starting to get reasonably frustrated at how long it was taking to solve this puzzle.

 

However, Amber decided to touch the blue crystal, causing the two remaining crystals to turn blue. And the crystal she touched turned red, then she touched the crystals for a short while before all the crystals turned blue.

 

As she had successfully solved the puzzle, a large tremor was felt, briefly startling Hunter and Amber. Everyone had done what they could to lessen the loudness of the tremors, not noticing what's happening.

 

When the tremors have come to pass, everyone looked and saw a staircase leading deeper into the caves.

 

" Are you kidding me?! " Cotton exclaimed in shock, she didn't expect this to happen. While she's glad that nothing happened in the exact same way as before, Amber and Ireland sighed, trying to calm themselves down from the feeling of excitement and worry.

 

" Just like before, but also not like before, we found a secret intentionally... "

 

" But nobody showed up. " Ireland finished Amber's thought for her, everyone can tell that Amber is very uneasy.

 

" Something's not right here. "

 

" You've been saying that a lot since we've come here, Amber. " Cotton sighed, Amber closed her eyes for a bit.

 

" I've been a worrywart for my whole life, there's not even a second I've spent not worrying about something. "

 

" Why do you worry all the time? " Hunter wanted to know, and so did Cotton, they wanted to know why Amber worried all the time.

 

Amber seemed surprised for a few seconds before she sighed. She seemed nervous, and something told Ireland that she wouldn't give a straight answer.

 

" It's....rather a personal reason as to why. "

 

" Alright then... "

 

" Let's get going, maybe we'll find what we need in the passageway of stairs. " Amber started going down the stairs, and then suddenly, her left leg twitched and she rolled down the stairs!

 

Everyone looked alarmed as they went after Amber while she painfully rolled down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they were in a room on the first floor of Crystal Crossing. Amber looked very dizzy as she sat up from the solid ground, and rubbed her head as she saw stars flying around her head.

 

" Ouch.... "

 

" Amber, are you alright?! " Hunter cried, he saw a few bruises on the poor Snivy which could come from her 'descent'.

 

Ireland looked pretty worried about the situation of clumsiness. " Are you very hurt, Amber? "

 

" I'll be alright, I'm sorry about that! I'm rather...a bit clumsy in nature. " Amber explained, she had been very clumsy in her life as a human being.

 

Surprisingly, she's nowhere near as clumsy in the Pokemon World as she had in the human world. Then again, maybe her soul would prefer being in such a small body so she could get around easier without falling.

 

But still, Cotton gave Amber an Oran Berry, for all everybody knew, Amber could have hurt herself pretty badly. Her descent down the stairs looked pretty painful after all.

 

Amber ate the Oran Berry, and she felt herself feel much better then she did after her clumsy little stunt.

 

" Thanks, Cotton, I really needed it. " Amber gave her a kind smile, Cotton smiled back.

 

After Amber got up and shook the dizziness out of her mind, everyone is ready to go. And thus, it is time for them to explore the Crystal Crossing after what had just happened.

 

As they explored the first floor together, Amber's anxiety intensified.

 

As Ireland and I should know, Crystal Crossing has a total of THIRTEEN floors. And we know how the number thirteen can get. So chances are, Team WillSpirit may get very lucky and have little to no trouble, or get very unlucky and everything goes to hell.

 

As the team made their way through the Crystal Crossing, they started to encounter problems. The problems in general are that the bad Pokemon here are stronger then before, there were traps everywhere, and it's not good.

 

Amber and Ireland began to see shadows of a human in the corner of their eyes, but Hunter and Cotton couldn't.

 

Just what is going on here? Amber and Ireland thought at the same time, Amber's scarf glowed a bit.

 

" Oh no... " Amber whimpered.

 

" What's wrong? "

 

" There are SO many items in this room, and the stairs are right in there. " Usually when there are many items scattered all over a room, Amber immediately thinks there's a Monster House here.

 

" That's...not good. " Hunter frowned, he is NOT fond of Monster Houses. Cotton hated Monster Houses with a passion and Ireland's generally not in the mood to deal with one.

 

Amber on the other hand, is outright TERRIFIED of Monster Houses. Whenever she entered one unprepared, she would automatically use one of the Orbs. She just wanted to run away and hide behind Ireland, but she knew she had to suck it up and face it.

 

" ... "

 

Amber went and used an All-Protect Orb, making sure that the team is protected from status effects. Then she used an All-Power Up Orb, allowing the team to become stronger for a while.

 

The moment the team stepped into the room, the strong, bad Pokemon rained down from the ceiling. But as soon as Amber had entered into the room, she unintentionally stepped on a trap.

 

" IT'S A TRAP!! " And then all of a sudden everyone cried out as Amber was warped away from them.

 

It was only the seventh floor and already things went to s**t. Ireland is going to have a problem going through this Monster House with only Hunter and Cotton.

 

Amber ended up on a different part of the floor, the moment she landed, her head hurt. She was still going through mental shock of what had just happened a few seconds ago.

 

She rubbed her temple with her small hand, her heart began to pound harder. Almost as though that wasn't enough, she looked ahead and saw a certain Pokemon.

 

A couple feet away from her, is THE Grovyle, he seems to be unfazed, but he knows that Amber is surprised. Amber froze in an instant, her eyes were wide, she wanted to help Grovyle, but she knew that she couldn't.

 

All she had to do is play dumb and hope that Grovyle will simply leave her be. Unfortunately, he didn't turn around and leave like Amber hoped, he simply stood, looking at her.

 

Her body refused to listen to her commands, it simply stood in place, frozen.

 

" H-Hey, G-Grovyle, how are you? " Alright, Amber considered her start of the conversation dumb. But she wasn't about to reveal to him about anything as it would mean breaking the promise she made to Arceus.

 

" I'm doing alright, I guess. " He raised an eyebrow at the Snivy before him, her scarf was glowing. Her scarf glowing made him feel uneasy.

 

" What kind of scarf is that? " Amber had anticipated that he would notice and ask.

 

" Uhh... " Amber couldn't quite figure out how to come up with a dumb answer of her own. But she KNOWS that Grovyle's far from a fool, he would most likely be able to detect her lies and may even call her out on it.

 

She was having a literal, mental breakdown, she didn't know what to do or say. When the Snivy couldn't say anything, Grovyle again, rose an eyebrow at her.

 

Before Grovyle could say anything or do as much as take a step towards her, Amber bolted. She ran away from him, her body finally listened to her commands as she ran as fast as she could.

 

" NOPE! " She kept running and running for what felt like an hour.

 

Crap, crap, crap, I'm certain he's faster then I am, he's gonna catch me! And she is right, she may not know the full extent of Grovyle's speed, but she knows that he's pretty quick.

 

Grovyle just stared after her, he chose to not go after her because he figured that she wouldn't tell him. He could tell from her reaction to meeting him that she didn't expect to meet him at all. It's like she didn't want to tell him ANYTHING about what he'd just notice about her scarf, he'd never seen it before.

 

Nonetheless, he started going in the opposite direction Amber was running. He didn't have that much time, he knew what he is here for and it's apparent to him that Amber knew as well.

 

While with Amber, she was still running, she ran so fast she couldn't see that she entered the same room. The same room that had the Monster House in it, but it looked like Ireland and the others cleared it out.

 

And she unintentionally ran into Ireland, causing the girls to tumble down to the ground. Amber was still going through mental shock at this point.

 

" Woah, Amber, are you alright?! What the heck happened?! " Ireland shouted, she, Hunter, and Cotton were mostly alright, but they have a few injuries and had to use Oran Berries.

 

Amber stood up and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Cotton and Hunter waited for Amber to calm down as they helped Ireland get back up from the ground.

 

When Amber is calm, she decided to explain.

 

" I ran into Grovyle after being warped, no, scratch that, it warped me right to him! " Ireland, Cotton, and Hunter all became alarmed with this new information.

 

" What happened with him?! Did he do anything to you, if so I'll punch him! "

 

" No, no, no, he didn't do anything surprisingly! But he became suspicious of me in a way and I had to book it! "

 

" You got away from Grovyle? " Ireland asked, concerned.

 

" Y-Yeah, somehow he didn't follow me here. But if he's here... "

 

" Then there's either a Time Gear hidden somewhere here, or there's something as equally important as one here. " Cotton deadpanned, everyone looked at each other.

 

" That means we have to get to the Time Gear before Grovyle does! " Hunter exclaimed, nobody had to hear that sentence twice.

 

Team WillSpirit booked it, everyone had to go through the Crystal Crossing before Grovyle could.

 

At last, the group made it to the Crystal Lake, and surprisingly, Grovyle hadn't made it. It looked like they've beaten Grovyle to the punch this time around.

 

Unsurprisingly to Amber and Ireland, the guardian of the Time Gear is Azelf. He doesn't seem particularly happy to see them, had Mesprit not warned him about this?

 

" You, you must be here for the Time Gear. " Of course, Mesprit DID warn him of her Time Gear being stolen...

 

Why did she not tell him who to be aggressive and who not to be aggressive?! Amber couldn't help but frown, she felt rather annoyed with this.

 

" Wait, it's not what you think it is! We're here to help you protect it! " Ireland tried to reason with the Legendary Pokemon, but to no avail.

 

" Mesprit warned me of the thief who stole her Time Gear, I will make sure mine doesn't fall into the same fate. " Before everyone knew it, they were thrown into battle against another Legendary Pokemon.

 

After a while, the team emerged victorious, Azelf fell, tired but not yet unconscious.

 

" Please, let us help you protect the Time Gear! " Amber pleaded just as the group heard another voice.

 

" So, you beat me here, huh? " Grovyle's voice is heard, everyone turned and looked at him.

 

The feeling from before returned to Amber, Ireland could feel the same thing Amber is feeling. Azelf realized what was going to happen, but he didn't say anything as Grovyle took cautious steps towards the group.

 

Instantly, Cotton got in front of Ireland, so to protect her from Grovyle. Hunter was beside Cotton while Amber got in front of Azelf to try to protect him and the Time Gear.

 

However, Grovyle knew what to do this time around, he zoomed over towards Amber. Much to her surprise, he attacks her with Leaf Blade, causing her to fall down, injured.

 

" Amber! " Ireland and Hunter cried out, Cotton just attempted to punch him in the face with Dizzy Punch. Surprisingly, she missed because Grovyle ducked to dodge it, and dove into the lake.

 

However, Azelf grinned knowingly, for he had set a trap set for those who tried to steal the Time Gear. And thus, the trap activated, causing a great wall of crystal to appear, much to Grovyle's annoyance.

 

What shocked everyone, is that Grovyle dug at it and got through it! He took the Time Gear and disappeared from sight, Azelf gasped.

 

" Oh no...! " He lost consciousness and fainted.

 

Before everyone could get a sense of what is going on, everything started to turn gray around them. Instantly, Amber picked up Azelf and began to carry him before she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

" RUN!! "

 

Everyone booked it, everyone barely managed to escape the Crystal Crossing and Crystal Cave.

 

Despite this though, they must head back to Treasure Town, and warn the others of what happened.

 

And so, the group went back to Treasure Town, being really careful not to drop Azelf.

 

Oh, my fricken mother of ARCEUS, AUHHHGGGG!! Another Time Gear had just been stolen, I hadn't expected Grovyle to pull it off so well, let alone dig through the thicket of crystals!

 

Anger once again, fueled my entire being, I know that there are only two Time Gears left. One that the third guardian is guarding, and one wrapped around Ireland's neck.

 

Everything is already falling apart, and even I cannot predict what will happen next! He should have been foiled, he should have been defeated by WillSpirit! So then, why did the weak Snivy not put up much of a fight against this Grovyle?!

 

Just how determined IS HE?!?! I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't do so somehow.

 

Then again, when I saw Amber get warped right into Grovyle's claws, Amber lost it. Amber made a run for it like he was the most threatening thing there ever is.

 

To be honest, it made me laugh, but it also had me confused, why did Amber decide to run away? Part of it could be that Amber knew about the Scarf of Darkness, but Grovyle didn't. If Grovyle knew, it would be possible that he would most likely attempt to take it from her neck, but I know it wouldn't be possible for him to achieve that.

 

Everytime she took it off, it went right back around her neck, but enough thinking about Amber.

 

I plan to visit Ireland tonight, not so to simply try to get her to join my side. But perhaps I may have found whoever I should take my anger out on.

 

However, I don't plan to tell HIM, not just yet, considering how he is. After I am done talking with Ireland, whether or not I fail, I will continue to spectate.

 

And as I spectate, as I watch and learn, I will crave the answers I seek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

 

 

 

On the way back to Treasure Town Cotton was in pissy mood, I think it was from Grovyle taking the Time Gear, and dodging her Dizzy Punch. Azelf was still out cold but Amber was carrying him, poor Azelf, he was just doing his job of protecting the Time Gear, and he had to right assume us since Mesprite wasn't specific on who was stealing them, and since I have a Time Gear around my neck that would make him assume me to be the boss of the whole thing.

 

 

 

When we had gotten back, we put Azelf in the protection of the police, then we got questioned Dusknoir about what happened. The town had a whole trial about the what happened, Azelf, Mesprite, and even us had to testify AGAINST Grovyle, Dusknoir said what we all went through was "A perfect example of how evil Grovyle really is.". Bull Sh*t.....I wished I could've spoke out against this, but I can't.....I'm Determined to keep everyone safe.

 

 

 

Dusknoir, look out, I will find a way to stop you, me, and Amber will find a way to save everyone.

 

 

 

(Later that night)

 

 

 

My dream was nothing but blackness which was strange, I normally dream of my parents, sister, niece, brother......I feel tears in my eyes but I wipe them away, they don't know where I really am. I called out......Darkrai appeared, I growled at him as a warning, and he laughed. He started to talk to me, and he was no doubt trying to convince me to join him, of coarse I refused.

 

 

 

He tried to attack me when I kept saying no but then, a glow of energy blocked the attack, I was so surprised, I didn't know what it was. He didn't know what it was too, and he was surprised, confused, and angry but he left anyway. The glow floated around me before taking the form of a human silhouette......it spoke but not much.

 

 

 

"Part of.........hero......my.......n....ame is...................................................Carmela."

 

 

 

 

The next thing I knew, I had woken up from Cotton shaking me, she looking relieved, and told me that everyone was trying everything they could to wake me...but they couldn't. I was unsettled from what happened, and Amber had noticed but every time she asked I would either Not answer or Change the subject. We left to get some things we'll need for today's missions at Treasure Town, I said I'll wait, and convinced them to go on without me.

 

 

 

 

"Ah hello, and good morning Ireland."

 

 

 

I had whipped around to see Dusknoir, and he laughed at my reaction to him just appearing, he pat my head which I had to resist the urge to bite him. I had noticed that Amber was acting different around him, I think she was getting a crush on the ghost type which to me........ew......just ew. So I spoke with about a lot of things, such as some interests, yada yada yada, and how I'm always determined to protect others, and fight when fighting is needed, I started to go on about how empathetic, and how much of a pacifist Amber is.

 

 

 

 

"I........I see, interesting, how your always determined reminded me of someone, and the way you spoke Amber reminded of another part of that hero."

 

 

 

Dammit, I'm saying to much, once again my ramblings get someone suspicious of me or my friends.....Amber, Hunter, Cotton, where are you???

 

 

 

 

"I've also noticed how you two are almost always together, like you two are just drawn together."

 

 

 

 

".......Amber, and me have a deep bond, and we also go back quite a bit."

 

 

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

 

 

Finally the team left Treasure Town, and I told them that it's time to get going. I pretty sure they could hear how frantic I was, I know for a fact that Dusknoir heard so before he could question it, we left.

 

 

 

 

We did our missions for the day with relative ease, while we were on our way back I realized that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake hadn't been stolen yet, somehow I already knew the way that would be the fastest route, and I had rushed off to the lake. The team followed after me because they were worried as hell as to why I had just ran off. I arrived at the lake is record time, I don't care, I have to give Grovyle the Time Gear!

 

 

 

 

I ran through the Magma Cavern, and I made to the end, I dodged all of the fake Groudon's attacks, and I ran towards the lake, Uxie stopped me. I battle Uxie but I had no intention on hurting her more that I already have, soon my team arrived asking me if I was crazy to just run off like. That's when I finally realized what I did, why did I really come here, I promised Arceus to not do anything to reveal the truth, so I can't give Grovyle the Time Gear yet.....what is going on with me?!

 

 

 

"No matter what......I won't let you steal the Time Gear!"

 

 

 

"If anything I think she was trying to protect it from me...."

 

 

 

We all looked over, and we saw Grovyle.....once again I had to pretend that he was my enemy but for me.....it was becoming harder, and harder to attack him......I would start to always think about him, and I would blush. Amber went to protect Uxie, and the Time Gear, Grovyle charged at her but she thought quick, and used Reflect to block his physical attack. Cotton used Dizzy punch, and Jump Kick on him, and boy did it look like it hurt.

 

 

 

We all fought......well as much as I could due to how I was acting but.....Grovyle managed to steal the Fogbound Lake Time Gear, Uxie teleported us all out of there, and we went home. Once we had explained everything....everyone was convinced that Grovyle was evil even though in reality he wasn't. The second everyone realized that I had the last Time Gear I was put into top priority of KEEP SAFE, I complained but Dusknoir told me that it's best to keep me away from Grovyle.

 

 

 

"If anything.....I would prefer to be with Grovyle." I muttered to myself to make sure no one heard.

 

 

 

 

I don't know why I'm feeling this way........I've never felt like this toward anyone before, I always thought I was Asexual so.....I thought I couldn't get a crush on someone. Oh what's the point? I'm nothing but a furry Eevee, I'm not beautiful, and I'm weak, how could anyone love me.......?

 

 

 

__________________________________________

 

 

 

I felt my eye twitch....... "No.....she now has the last.....TIME GEAR!! ARCEUS DAMMIT, LOAD OF SHIT!!! Those worthless townsPokemon better make sure Grovyle doesn't get to her! I can't have my plan fail!

 

 

 

 

Dusknoir better not fail this, I can't have Grovyle ruin my plan, I hate to admit this but so far, Ireland is worth protecting because of the Time Gear she has, however......I did find it very amusing when she was doubting herself in the "looks Department", ahahahahaha. I love it when others are miserable.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

 

This is so freaking annoying...

 

For a week, Ireland had been smothered and 'protected' in Treasure Town by everyone here. Not only had she become insanely nervous due to the Pokemon constantly crowding around her, she's become just as annoyed as Amber had been.

 

Sure Amber had been developing a little crush on Dusknoir, but this is rather ridiculous to her. For a while, she thought of how to get Ireland away from the Pokemon even if it's for one fricken' hour!

 

As of late though, her dreams have progressively become more realistic, she would see a half soul before her. At least, before it formed into a spiritual version of a human being, she couldn't see her face. She could only see the soul's human form as that of a mere shadow of it's former self, nothing more, nothing less.

 

However, she had offered to help Amber learn how to control the Scarf of Darkness better, like the naive Snivy she is, she accepted. The spirit before her told her to follow her lead, and instructions, and that she did.

 

For a while, at first, Amber had little control over it, but up until the present time, she managed to get the hang of controlling it. However, she knew well to not use it so much, despite her doing okay in her lessons given by the spirit, she knows to be cautious.

 

Of course, she had yet to fully control the Scarf of Darkness, so she still needed training. Her senses have improved over time, allowing her to distinguish shadows quicker then most Pokemon.

 

After another week had passed, a devilish smirk danced around her lips. She's got quite an idea in her mind, she'll play it when it's just right.

 

Outside the guild, she saw Ireland being crowded by the Pokemon as usual, she was getting really uncomfortable. And then Amber decided to put her plan into action, she was always good with her acting.

 

She always had been one with the power of emotions at her fingertips, she could wrap everyone around her finger.

 

" Hey, everyone, how's your day been? " Everyone turned to look at her, surprised at her innocent tone of voice. Amber gave them the most adorable smile she could muster, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

 

When everyone turned their attention away from Ireland, and everyone started answering her with their own questions, Ireland sneaks out of Treasure Town. Of course, Amber noticed and waved at everyone answering her, she decided that now would be a good time to follow her friend Ireland.

 

" Alright, everyone! I'll be going now! " With that, Amber left everyone alone, when she got out of their sight, everyone looked at each other in confusion.

 

However, Dusknoir noticed what had just happened when Amber had began to follow Ireland into the woods. He followed the girls, not knowing that what he is going to hear would make him furious.

 

He thought Amber didn't know that he's following them, but oh, she did. She glanced back and gave a mischievous smile, at least before leading Ireland deeper into the woods a bit.

 

" Ireland, we need to talk. " Dusknoir followed them, yes, but he wasn't sure what to do other then to listen.

 

" About what? " Ireland is relieved to be away from the Pokemon, even if it's for just a short amount of time.

 

" .....My past, you see, I hadn't always been a happy Snivy. " Ireland's ears drooped down a bit, she seemed worried.

 

" What do you mean? " Amber sighed, at least before she decided to explain.

 

" There is this one Pokemon I knew before we came to Treasure Town, she would almost always lie about me. She would almost always try to get me in trouble only because I told the truth. " Dusknoir couldn't believe what he's hearing, why would someone want to lie about a Pokemon as kind and empathetic as Amber?

 

It didn't make any sense to him, what he overheard next though, made his blood boil.

 

" She would also try to get others in trouble over nothing, me included, one day though, she....made me develop PTSD. I verbally snapped at her, I wanted some time alone, but during my time alone I...I.... " Dusknoir became shocked as he overheard this, he saw tears sliding down Amber's face, her scarf darkened.

 

" You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to, Amber. " Ireland gave Amber a worried look, but Amber shook her head.

 

" I feel like I should tell you, during my time alone I...tried to hurt myself. It felt like it was the only way to lessen the pain, to try to be rid of it. I didn't care about the physical pain I inflicted on myself, I wanted to get all the pain out of my mind. " Dusknoir felt horrified, but at the same time, he felt furious at whoever it was that made Amber do that to herself.

 

" Amber... " He can see that Ireland looked really worried about her.

 

" I had to, it was so tempting to hurt myself, it was so tempting, so tempting to just end it. Another Pokemon stopped me though, she told me to stop hurting myself, she tried to help me, but it is so difficult. So difficult to move on, to simply forget, everytime I was close to forgetting, it would resurface all over again, I wouldn't hurt myself again, but I am still tempted to do so. "

 

Dusknoir could feel the same sadness Amber felt, so it's confirmed that Amber did have mental issues. But for Amber to have suffered because someone picked on her and lied about her until she's past her limit? That would be asking for Dusknoir to go on a rampage, he wanted to comfort her, to let her know it's alright, but he remained where he's at.

 

Amber broke down crying, hugging Ireland gently.

 

" I'm really sorry, it is so hard to forget the scars, once you get them, you could never forget them, not even for a moment. Every now and then, I would still see flashbacks of that day, the day I snapped, the day I broke on the inside. I would talk with mom about it often, but when we got to Treasure Town, I hadn't been able to contact her through letter anymore for some reason. "

 

Amber's crying is one of the most painful sounds to listen to, it felt like melancholy had taken over him. Soon, Amber stopped crying just as Ireland began to speak to Amber.

 

" I...had always been self-conscious about how I look, I always accept compliments and praise so I wouldn't be rude. But in reality, I do not see myself as beautiful, or cute, or good looking at all, I see myself as ugly, no matter who compliments me. Who would love someone who is just as ugly as an Eevee like me? "

 

Amber looked surprised, and Dusknoir felt even more worried then ever before. Dusknoir's anger dissipated quite a bit.

 

" Ireland, you are one of the most prettiest Pokemon I know, both in appearance and personality. No matter what, I will love you for you as a true friend and sibling, even if we're not related, I will support you always, Ireland. "

 

Ireland didn't know what to say, Amber knew it sounded cheesy as all hell, but she didn't care.

 

No matter though, Dusknoir began to think that he should perhaps, help the girls move on. But since he overheard the conversation, he isn't sure how to approach them. It seemed like a very bad idea to confront them about what he had just overheard, just as he had decided to continue trying to gain more of their trust, especially Amber's, he heard a familiar voice.

 

" There you are. " Grovyle's voice, a pang of horror hit something within Dusknoir. He snapped out of his line of thought and saw Amber trying to protect Ireland.

 

" What do you want, Grovyle?! " Amber growled at him, Grovyle smirked.

 

" I just want to have a talk. " Amber and Ireland knew to play dumb, even though it probably wouldn't have any effect on Grovyle.

 

" About what?! Give me one reason where I don't have to hit you with my Leaf Blade. " Amber tapped her foot impatiently on the grass, Grovyle chuckled, he knew exactly what to do.

 

" About that Time Gear and about that scarf you're wearing. If you're not going to tell me... "

 

It didn't take long for Dusknoir to become horrified at what happened next.

 

Grovyle dug himself underground, out of sight, the girls couldn't see where he went. It was a terrible idea when Amber decided to check the hole Grovyle dug to see if he's still there. He erupted from the ground from underneath her, earning a scream that tore itself from her throat as she got knocked out in one hit.

 

" Amber!! " Before Ireland could do anything and go over to help her friend, Grovyle hits her with his Leaf Blade. It only took one solid hit to knock Ireland out, as Grovyle picked up Amber and Ireland, he noticed Dusknoir.

 

He seemed surprised at first, but he quickly booked it.

 

" Oh no.... " Why didn't Dusknoir stop Grovyle when he had the chance?! As much as he wanted to berate himself for failing to do his job, he doesn't have the time.

 

He has to tell Treasure Town what had happened! He quickly booked it and went straight back to Treasure Town.

 

" Uhhggg.... " Amber felt tired, she could feel a headache form on her head. How long had she been out, and why did Grovyle attack her and Ireland like that?

 

She felt something tight around her, her back against some form of wood, a tree maybe? The moment Amber woke up entirely, she realized that she's been tied to a tree. She looked beside her and saw Ireland tied to a similar tree, panic filled her entire being.

 

Looking at Ireland, she noticed that Ireland is still unconscious, her Time Gear's missing, her heart pounded in her chest. She looked to see Grovyle nearby, it seemed like he's making sure that he hadn't been followed by anyone.

 

What the hell have I gotten us into? Amber tried to struggle against the ropes, but they were strong and sturdy. Struggling only made Amber feel worse, she hissed in pain, which caught Grovyle's attention.

 

Grovyle looked at Amber and noticed her having just ceased her struggle against the ropes. She glared at him, trying to be intimidating, but from what Grovyle could see, her eyes express fear.

 

" How long was I out? " The Snivy asked the Grovyle, trying to sound brave.

 

" About a couple of hours. " Amber looked up and saw the sun setting, so he is telling the truth.

 

The others must have noticed by now that me and Ireland are gone. I can't blame them for panicking they way they would, they wouldn't know where we both are at this time!

 

" I'm certain you know a bit about why this was around your friend's neck? " He showed Amber a Time Gear, the very Time Gear that was once around Ireland's neck.

 

" N-No, I don't know myself! " Grovyle rose an eyebrow.

 

" Really? " Amber nodded furiously at him.

 

" I really don't know, I really don't know why it's around her neck! I-It---! " Amber stopped herself, she knew if she said a word she shouldn't she'd be screwing the world over entirely.

 

" It....what? "

 

" I-I'd rather not say anything about it, I just live here! Even if I knew anything about why the Time Gear had been around her neck, I still wouldn't say anything to you! " Amber could feel herself start to sweat, her heart began to pound frantically.

 

" Very well then, what about your scarf? " Amber gave him a confused look, pretending to not know what he is talking about.

 

" What about my scarf? What do you want to know about it? It could be simply an ordinary scarf! "

 

" Then why was it glowing when I met you back at Crystal Crossing? " If Amber could do so, she would slap herself physically.

 

Why did I forget about that like an idiot? Even if I do remember it though, I shouldn't reveal anything about it to him. The Snivy knew she had to be much more careful with her words then ever before.

 

" Well? " Amber shook her head, she can't talk about what she knows to anyone, not even the one Pokemon she knows is a good guy.

 

" I can't tell you, Grovyle. "

 

" Why not? " Part of her felt like it was going to burst, she wanted so badly to tell him. But she could not do it, as it would bring death to the world according to what Arceus told her and Ireland through a message.

 

" I just can't tell you, I just can't! " Grovyle anticipated this, she looked away from him.

 

But he couldn't help but think that Amber and Ireland reminded him of someone. Someone he knew personally, someone he cared about who he saw a long while ago, long before he met the Snivy and Eevee.

 

He wouldn't bring it up though, as he is mostly certain that Amber and Ireland have never met his best friend. He is certain that they wouldn't have known if what he saw before were just hallucinations or all of it was real.

 

" Do you want to know why I want to know about your scarf? " Amber looked at him, and nodded.

 

" Because I felt a lot of power coming from it, it felt very powerful. I want to know how you came across it, how you got it. I want to know everything you know about that scarf for my own reasons. "

 

" Still, I won't tell you, you're not going to get what I know so easily. " Grovyle gave her a serious look, it looks like he won't let up so easily.

 

" Where....am I? " Ireland groaned as she began to wake up, Amber could feel her fear getting stronger.

 

" Ireland!! " Grovyle walked over to Ireland after he stashed the Time Gears into his satchel.

 

" A-Amber? " Amber can tell that Ireland is going to hate the situation as Ireland had just noticed.

 

" We're in the Mysterious Jungle, you've been out for a while. I'm surprised Dusknor hadn't tracked us here, at least, not yet. " Ireland looked at Grovyle and snarled at him.

 

" Let us go right now or so help Arceus I'll hurt you so bad you'll be black! "

 

" I can't let you go, there are somethings you know that I want to know. " Ireland noticed she didn't have the Time Gear around her neck anymore, she realized Grovyle must have taken it.

 

" Like what?! "

 

" About why the Time Gear was around your neck, about that scarf your friend wears. I want to know everything. "

 

" Ireland, don't say anything, we CAN'T say a single word to him! " Ireland can see that Amber looked so terrified, she looked like a child that just wanted to go home and be with her mommy and daddy again.

 

" I won't tell you anything, Grovyle! "

 

" We'll see about that, I have some questions to ask. "

 

How could he be so unfazed after what he just did?! How can he act so emotionless, even if he wanted to save the world?! Amber is appalled by these facts, and yet, she is genuinely terrified, a part of her tells her to be brave.

 

" Amber and Ireland, you seem to know alot about-- "

 

" H-How do you know our names?! " Amber yelled at him, fear building up within as she realized she should have kept her mouth shut.

 

" I overheard at some point prior to what just happened. Could you please-- "

 

" JUST LET US GO!! " Amber screamed, she didn't care either way, she just wanted to go back to Treasure Town. She could only hope that her pleading and her emotions could convince Grovyle to let them go.

 

Grovyle didn't bat an eye, but he did seem a bit startled by the sudden volume of her scream. She knows that Grovyle can feel emotion, he had to, he had to have still cared about those around him!

 

" Grovyle, please, let us go! " Ireland pleaded, it hurt her to see Amber like this, to see her so scared in her life.

 

" Only if you tell me everything. " Grovyle insisted, why can't he stop being so nosy?!

 

" Never! "

 

" PLEASE, LET US GO! WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! " Amber actually began to cry, Grovyle looked at her, and Amber could see that within his eyes, he felt pity towards the girls.

 

Amber's scarf began to darken, she wanted to use it to break free, but she knew she couldn't. Grovyle noticed, much to Ireland's horror, Grovyle began to walk over to Amber, observing her scarf.

 

DON'T USE IT, AMBER, DON'T DO IT! The Snivy looked at him with her puffy, red eyes.

 

" Interesting, your scarf seemed to react to your negative emotions. Mind telling me more about it? "

 

" NOOO! " Amber screamed at him some more, she could only hope that her friends come in time.

 

" Why not? " Her scarf began to glow darker.

 

" Amber, don't you dare...! " Grovyle looked at Ireland for a bit.

 

Amber simply kept her mouth shut, or at least, tried to. After a while, Grovyle attempted to gain as much information as possible. So far though, the girls were not cooperative, however, he came up with a tactic.

 

" Amber, you seem to be very reluctant to talk about that scarf, is it true that it reacts to your negative emotions? " Amber shook her head, of course either way, Grovyle seemed somewhat satisfied.

 

" So it DOES have something to do with your emotions. " He reached out as though to touch the scarf, but Amber's scream stopped him.

 

" DON'T TOUCH ME! LET US GO RIGHT NOW! " At that moment, Grovyle heard noises coming from the bushes. He cursed under his breath, he gave the girls one last look before he took his satchel which contained all the Time Gears.

 

Just after he had vanished from sight and got away, Dusknoir, Cotton, Hunter, and a Ninetales appeared. They seemed to be shocked to see the state the girls are in, after the ropes were cut or burnt off, the girls were relieved to be alright.

 

" Are you alright? " Dusknoir asked, how would the girls be alright? They just got kidnapped and interrogated!

 

" I-I.... I just want to go home! " Amber cried, she ran to Dusknoir and hugged him, the poor Snivy is traumatized from what everyone can tell.

 

Ireland felt very upset about this, she got kidnapped a second time and her best friend got kidnapped, too. She felt the same way Amber did, she went to help Dusknoir try to comfort the poor Snivy.

 

Hunter and the Ninetales felt terrible, and very worried about the girls, Cotton may not admit it but she felt the same way. But Cotton and Dusknoir both felt furious at what happened, Cotton now had one more reason to hate Grovyle.

 

Dusknoir felt so angry, and yet he felt like this is his fault, considering he didn't stop Grovyle when he should have.

 

" There, there, it'll be alright, this won't happen again. " Soon, the girls went with the group of four back to Treasure Town.

 

However, they know now that the last Time Gear had been stolen. Dusknoir has a particular bad feeling about this, Amber is going to need some serious therapy when they get back to Treasure Town.

 

She just seemed so broken, so broken that she can't speak coherently. It will be a WHILE before Amber could be able to go on missions again.

 

Oh my GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!! The last Time Gear had been stolen by Grovyle, the last thing he'll need is that artifact and everything go to hell for my plan!

 

I realized this the moment I saw Amber and Ireland back in Treasure Town and saw no sign of the Time Gear. Why, no, HOW the hell did Grovyle steal all the Time Gears the way he did?! He should have failed, he should have been caught by freakin Dusknoir for Arceus' sake, uhhhggg!

 

Of course, it is futile to try to calm down after all the Time Gears have been gathered! If Grovyle knows what to do with them, then everything will be done!

 

On the plus side though, it seemed like Amber is heavily traumatized. Maybe I should think of using her unstable emotion to make myself feel better.

 

The more people are miserable, the better I'll feel, and the better I will think up a plan to stop Grovyle!

 

Soon, I decided to go and pay the Snivy a personal visit, hopefully it won't go as it did with Ireland. Something protected her from me and I didn't know what it is that protected her.

 

But no matter, I will know sooner or later, whether or not I fail to sustain myself of Amber's state of mind, I will still spectate. I do not know enough about them to truly be able to get them to join my side.

 

As of right now, I still need to avoid Cresselia, she is still trying to hinder me in anyway possible.

 

I will not make room for anymore mistakes, when I know enough, even if I failed to get Amber. I will learn all I have to before making another move in the future.

 

Soon, I disappeared into the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike the Snivy's fragile mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

 

Ireland Was keeping watch of Amber extremely worried for her mental well being, she also noticed how Cotton had gotten a lot more aggressive, most likely because of Grovyle. Ireland learned how to connect her dreams with Amber at will so while they were napping she connected their dreams, and spoke with the soul halves in their bodies. The soul halves acted as therapists of some sorts, Darkrai had come before during this, and the red half attacked him from interrupting the session, who knew it was so violent.

 

 

"Cotton, where are you going?"

 

 

"I'm going to find Grovyle Hunter, don't try to stop me, it won't work."

 

 

Hunter tried to stop Cotton from doing it, he was worried that Grovyle would hurt her but Cotton being Cotton she wouldn't listen, and she hopped off. Hunter tried to catch up but she was too fast for him, now he just hopes that she'll be okay. As Cotton ran she found many things Grovyle related, soon getting a good track, she hopped off in the direction of the Treeshroud Forest but saw something coming straight at her, it was a Time Gear with a necklace string, it was Ireland's Time Gear.

 

 

"W-What the, why did the Time Gear come to me?"

 

 

"I don't know but I'd suggest you give it to me, that is not for you to take."

 

 

Even though Cotton was grateful that he got her horrible parents arrested, that will not make her hatred for him leave, she glared at him, and with a serious tone she said that she will not give him the Time Gear, and that it wasn't his to take either. She told him that this Time Gear belonged to her friend Ireland, and that she wasn't going to let him take it away from her again, she then hit him multiple times with Dizzy Punch saying.

 

 

 

"That's for traumatizing Amber you b*stard!".

 

 

Cotton hopped off with Ireland's Time Gear in paw while also ready to defend herself if Grovyle followed her, and decided to attack.

 

 

 

"One more mile till Treasure Town!......I need to make this sprint hop count!"

 

 

 

Cotton using a technique she had learned, started to hop at lightning speed which allowed her to reach Treasure Town in the matter of a minute. Cotton sped past Hunter, and into the guild, down to their rooms, then woke Ireland, and Amber up.

 

 

 

"Cotton what is it?"

 

 

 

"Here, I got your Time Gear back, and Amber I gave Grovyle a few good punches for you."

 

 

 

Ireland was surprised to see that Cotton go her time gear back, she put it back around her neck, and thanked Cotton for getting it, and for getting revenge on Grovyle. When everyone in the guild and in the town found out that Cotton had gotten one of the Time Gears back, everyone celebrated like it was a holiday. While Ireland was kept under watchful eye, she didn't mind as much anymore since she couldn't bear the thought of putting Amber through being kidnapped by anyone again.

 

 

 

Amber had been getting closer with Dusknoir after what happened, even though Ireland DID mind, she brushed it off because Amber is an adult, and she should be able to handle him. Sightings of Grovyle near Treasure Town increased, then decreased, then increased again, there had been some bad storms but the sea wall kept Treasure Town cozy and safe. Though time had been stopping in certain areas of the world, even more mystery dungeons started to appear, one being known as The Eon Cavern, and last, more Pokemon have started to become violent.

 

 

 

However during this time, many Pokemon have formed bigger bonds with others, such as Hunter and Cotton. The two of them have grown closer over the past month, and everyone is glad to see those two not fighting with eachother. Other Pokemon have noticed that Cotton blushes around Hunter a lot, leading many to think that she has a crush on him.....which she does.

 

 

 

"Hey Cotton you wanna explore the Eon Cavern sometime?!"

 

 

 

"///// O-Oh, s-sure Hunter, I would l-love too!"

 

 

 

"Are you okay Cotton?"

 

 

 

"I-I'm fine.....gotta go!" Cotton exclaims as she hops away.

 

 

 

 

"o.......kay?"

 

 

 

Even though it was just a suggestion of a place to explore, Cotton took his offer as a date, and nothing will stop her from having a good time.

 

 

 

 

 

"I hope I get to tell him my feelings."


	15. Chapter 15

However, neither Cotton and I knew what the Eon Caverns could really be.

 

For all we knew, it would be a very pretty Mystery Dungeon. But overall, as I waited for Cotton to get ready, I began to grow worried about the recent events.

 

Recently, more bad Pokemon began to pop up in every Mystery Dungeon known around the world. Amber's traumatized and needs to be with Ireland, even though everyone's keeping a close eye on her too, she's still afraid. Afraid of being alone, he couldn't blame her for feeling this way, lately though, Amber had been feeling a little better, which is a good thing.

 

I had a really bad feeling I should stock up on Reviver Seeds, Oran Berries, Blast Seeds, etc, and so I did. While my satchel is full and prepared for whatever might happen in Eon Caverns, I can't help but worry. I decided to wear a Special Scarf, I brought it recently and felt like I really need it, however, I had no idea that Cotton would be wearing a scarf, too.

 

Soon, Cotton come over to me, he can see that Cotton's wearing a lightly colored Defense Scarf. It turned out that Cotton seemed to be stocked on items as well, save for that it has enough space to store a few more things.

 

I couldn't help but find Cotton adorable wearing the Defense Scarf, I blushed and felt nervous. To be frank, I had grown pretty fond of Cotton, no, scratch that, I'm very fond of Cotton.

 

" A-Are you ready for Eon Caverns, Hunter? " I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her, and nodded. It is still surprising to me that Cotton would stutter.

 

" I'm ready, Cotton, let's get going! " With that, Cotton and I began to make our way to Eon Caverns.

 

It took a while for us to get there, but we made it, when we got there, we stopped and looked at the entrance. The entrance to the Eon Caverns is very pretty, if my guess is right, it would be beautiful on the inside.

 

" Wow....! It's so pretty! " I nodded at her, agreeing with Cotton.

 

After a bit we decided to head on into the Eon Caverns, on the inside of the caverns, it is filled with many gems. It is one of the most beautiful Mystery Dungeons I ever came across, I think Cotton thinks so, too.

 

But unfortunately, we didn't know what we got ourselves into.

 

We have to be really careful not to trigger a Monster House, and the Pokemon here are pretty high leveled. I quickly came to think that the Eon Caverns were one of the most toughest Mystery Dungeons there is.

 

I guess it's a good thing we stocked up on items, otherwise both of us would have been demolished! That is true, had we not stocked up on items and decided to put on the scarfs we brought, we would have been in big trouble.

 

Despite this though I still had to protect Cotton, I cared about her very much. So far, both of us had made it only to the nineteenth floor.

 

And yet, everything's become harder then before, we had to use some Reviver Seeds, Blast Seeds, and Oran Berries prior. We already had come across a few Monster Houses in the Eon Caverns. While we did get through the Monster Houses and became stronger, we had to be careful not to use up all our items.

 

But during the whole time though, I couldn't help but start to think of this as a....first date? I know this sounds cheesy as Arceus but I'm starting to think that it is?

 

Even if I didn't think it was a first date that's going to go horribly wrong in a short while, my feelings for Cotton grew. But I am not so certain if I should confess to her about my feelings before or after we get out of here.

 

Sometimes though, I would glance at Cotton and she would glance back, but only briefly.

 

Despite the beauty of the Mystery Dungeon, I wouldn't come here very often. This Mystery Dungeon isn't just filled with Monster Houses that could get triggered at any time. It is filled with mainly Flying, Rock, Ground and Water type Pokemon that are high leveled, sure I'm a Pikachu, but even I have my limits as a Pikachu.

 

Soon, we made it to the twentieth floor, and everything became harder then it should have been. Now it's more likely that me and Cotton would run into a Monster House in this Floor, even if it's only once. Of course, getting to the next floor is much easier said then done, both me and Cotton were tired at this point, but we weren't going to simply give up and leave.

 

I wanted to see what the end is like, and I'm certain that Cotton does, too. Even though it's becoming harder to get to the final part of the Eon Caverns, we weren't going to stop at the twentieth floor.

 

So sparing you all the painful details of how we dealt with the floor, we managed to get through and it turns out we're now here. At the final part of the Mystery Dungeon, after we took some deep breaths, we checked our satchels.

 

It's good we still have some Reviver Seeds, Oran Berries and some Orbs left, but we ran out of Blast Seeds. But I'm certain we were good for the time being, or so I thought we were.

 

The room we've entered is one heck of a sight, but in the room, there were two pedestals. Each one had a sphere of sorts on it, I didn't know what it is but something isn't right.

 

" I'm taking one! " Cotton declared, it seemed like she wanted to take one of the spheres with us back to Treasure Town.

 

But I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea so I went to try to warn her. But before I could do so, Cotton went and grabbed one of the spheres.

 

Upon taking the sphere off it's pedestal, the room suddenly began to feel like it's got an earthquake!

 

" Waahhhh! " I was startled to the point where I fell, it quickly became difficult to stand.

 

What's going on?! We didn't know what is going to happen and whatever hell is going to get unleashed on us.


	16. Chapter 16

Side Story 2-2

 

I had grabbed one of the orbs, the pink one, and I grabbed the blue one after it when I finally realized that the room was shaking violently. Was it an earthquake? I rushed over to Hunter, and put the orbs in my bag when two pokemon appeared, the Eon Pokemon, Latias, and Latios, they looked very angry.

 

"You....how dare you attempt to steal our Soul Dews!"

 

"W-W-What?!"

 

"You both will pay for this!"

 

Me, and Hunter were thrown into a battle against them, I started to think that we were royally screwed because we had lost a majority of items even getting here. The battle was long, and difficult.....they are legendary Pokemon, thank Arceus we had reviver seeds or else things would be a lot worse. Finally we managed to beat the both of them but they glared at us as they laid on the ground.

 

"W-We.....will not give up....until we have our Soul Dews back."

 

"Thats.....right sister.....we won't give up!"

 

They flew back into the air, and sent a combined attack at us but I blocked it with Protect. Right as they were going to attack again, Ireland appeared from the ground, most likely having using the move Dig to get here fast. Latias had recognized Ireland from before, and she was very impressed that she beat her, a monster house, and Rotom at the same time. So Latias had a lot of respect for her, thank Arceus for that.

 

"Its you......the Eevee that defeated me, along with many other opponents, the Eevee that gained my respect."

 

"Sister, this is the Eevee that you spoke of?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Listen, my friends came here because they wanted to explore. If they did something wrong then tell them before you attack so they can fix what they did." Said Ireland is stern voice.

 

"Your friend over there took our Soul Dews, she cannot take what isn't hers."

 

"I understand but you see, we are an exploration team so it's normal for us to take treasure we find at the end of a dungeon, so she did not know, please forgive her mistake."

 

"......Very well, as long as she gives them back, then we will forgive her."

 

"O-Oh...I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know." Said Cotton with a stutter, and put the orbs back like she was told.

 

"Thank you for returning them, we forgive you."

 

Ireland nodded, and so she, Hunter, and Cotton left the Eon Caverns back to Treasure Town. She saw there "exploring a new dungeon" as type of first date, which went horribly wrong. She made them promise to take anything found on a pedestal after that, which they promised to not do that.

 

"Hey Hunter, wanna relax at Spinda's Cafe?"

 

"Sure Cotton, better then what just happened."

 

They shared a laugh, and went down into the cafe ordering our drinks, Hunter got Yellow Gummie Soda, and I got a White Gummie Latte. When we got our drinks, we sat down, and talked a bit, taking some sips from our drinks every now, and then. I was nervous though, I wanted to tell him how I feel but I didn't know how to do it until finally I gained the courage.

 

"Hey Hunter."

 

"Yeah Cotton, what is it?"

 

"Um.....there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile...."

 

"Oh really, I've also been wanting to tell you something as well but you go first."

 

"......Well.....I-I..........I love you....so much."

 

Hunter was silent for a moment before he went over to her side of the table, and hugged her. Then he kissed her, Cotton blushed heavily, the pokemon around them didn't watch because they wanted to respect their privacy. Hunter pulled back, held her paws, and smiles at her.

 

"I love you too Cotton, I love you just like you love me."

 

Cotton smiled, and hugged him, kissing him happily, that's when the pokemon around them started to cheer. After awhile, Hunter, and Cotton went back to the guild, then told everyone of their new relationship. Ireland, and Amber were surprised but happy for them, Ireland said that she called it based on how the two started to get along, the entire guild celebrated, and congratulated them on the new relationship.

 

Finally everyone had dinner, went to bed, and fell asleep. Ireland connected her dream with Amber's so she can speak with her in privet. Amber was a bit confused at first, the soul halves appeared to see what was going on. Then Ireland started to speak.

 

"Amber....after seeing Hunter, and Cotton reveal that they love eachother, I've been thinking about something..."

 

"Oh really, then....what is it?:

 

Ireland was quiet for a moment, The soul halves looked at eachother confused, they wanted to know what was going on with Ireland. Then the Determined half spoke.

 

"Come on, tell us already!"

 

"Don't rush her...."

 

After awhile, Ireland finally spoke, dropping a bomb that Amber or the soul halves didn't expect to hear.

 

"Amber...........I have a crush on Grovyle."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 13

 

Amber couldn't believe it, neither could the soul halves considering what happened between them and Grovyle.

 

Amber managed to feel better thanks to the therapy but not entirely. However, for her friend Ireland to have a crush on him despite it all, it surprised her very much. Then again, she and Ireland alike knew Grovyle's true nature, she could only hope that it doesn't result in a terrible situation that might happen.

 

" You do? " The Soul halves were surprised that Amber's response is rather tame. She knew she shouldn't freak out, despite everything that had occurred, she cared about Ireland very much, after all.

 

" You're not surprised? " Ireland is however, surprised by her tame response, the two Soul halves were also surprised.

 

" I actually am, well, I'm also shocked to hear it but it's alright. Sure what happened had taken a toll on my mental and emotional health it's alright to like someone. Everyone should have the freedom and the right to like someone and I fully support you, you're my best friend. "

 

Despite the fact that Amber had been emotionally scarred, she's willing to do all she could for her friends.

 

She is willing to accept fact after fact, at least for the most part, despite how insane this might sound to most, she's also willing to accept the fact presented to her. However, she DOES know what may happen in the future, and she IS aware that her heart might be broken and could be beyond repair, she's willing to take it.

 

Many can get heartbroken, and many are unable to move on, but for the sake of her friends and Ireland, she must move on. She knows that what she's feeling towards Dusknoir could lead to her becoming very emotionally unstable if she ain't careful.

 

Ireland is a bit too surprised when it came to Amber's odd acceptance of her having a crush on Grovyle. Then again, Amber and Ireland alike knew about those from the storyline, Amber knew that Ireland needs to be very careful.

 

It took a while before the white half of the once whole Soul began to speak.

 

" I-I see, while we're both willing to also accept the fact, this complicates things a bit. "

 

Amber and Ireland looked at the Soul halves, confused even though they knew the original storyline a bit too well. It doesn't stop the story from becoming even more warped then it already is due to the girls' presence.

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" Even though it's alright to like someone, it's possible that the others would grow concerned the more you think about Grovyle. You see, every action has a consequence, and Dusknoir could very well catch on to what we know. If he knows about our presence within the realm of dreams and in your minds, he'd figure everything out quickly. "

 

The white half does have a point, Dusknoir is very smart and can put two and two together, plus, the Soul halves seem to know him. But why would the white half say something like that despite her usual empathy and kindness?

 

" That is true... " Amber looked troubled, she had grown to see the Soul halves as good friends, and so had Ireland. Even though the red half can get pretty snarky and impatient at times, especially when it comes to Darkrai.

 

" There is something we should tell you about, and I think you both will need to know what we're going to tell you. " The red half seemed to be very stern at the moment, like she really wanted the girls to listen.

 

" What...do you want to tell us, Carmela? " Ireland had told Amber the name of those two Soul halves ever since the first time they've linked dreams together. And yet, both the Soul halves were named Carmela, and neither of the girls knew why they keep appearing in their dreams, whether they were linked or not.

 

And yet, a few dreams ago, they could form sentences, but not as much as they were able to do so now. So as of right now, they're capable of saying all they want to say, but it seemed like they've kept some secrets.

 

" What Dusknoir said about our personality, it's true, the white me is empathetic and very kind, I'm the more determined but otherwise I'm also a bit rash in a sense. However, he has no idea that we're here, and that we had been helping you this whole time, there's another thing that you should know about us that he didn't. " While it is true that the girls caught onto the personalities of the Soul halves, they have to wonder, what is it about them that Dusknoir doesn't know?

 

" What....is it you know that he doesn't? " Amber asked, clearly anxious to know the answer.

 

" You see...we used to have been one and the same Soul, and had been Grovyle's best friend before we became the way we are. " The girls were shocked, for them to discover such new information, the girls didn't know what to think.

 

Amber opened her mouth to speak, but she found that she couldn't. Neither Amber nor Ireland could think up a response to this surprise, what the white half said was unexpected.

 

" We're the reason why you would sometimes lose control of your bodies, both of us have been with you this whole time. The whole time ever since you woke up at the beach, we were only able to do so much to help you. "

 

The girls were speechless, that would explain why their bodies wouldn't listen to their commands. It would also explain why there were times they act differently then they usually would. The strange feelings inside themselves could be the halves working within whenever Grovyle is around and so forth.

 

For one thing, even though Amber is at times brave, she doesn't like to fight too often, she wouldn't risk her life too often for the sake of playing hero due to her physical condition. But while she DOES try her best to help others using words, giving presents, or empathize with others when they need it, she's not one to physically fight.

 

She is certain that her friend Ireland wouldn't get into physical fights either, when it does come to certain things in her human life, she can be pretty determined to get things done. Like Ireland, she doesn't make friends too often, Ireland will make friends with those who gave her a good feeling.

 

And when they came to the Pokemon World, they began to change, unknowingly so, Amber became braver, more prone to jumping in to help others when they are in trouble. She gained more stamina, and with every experience through every Mystery Dungeon, she could run faster, she could run longer then she could in Earth. Plus, she's become much more heroic, more willing to help others despite all the odds stacked against her, more likely to fight against a threat that could kill her.

 

Ireland had been through similar changes, only she's become much more determined, more willing to help others even if all the odds are stacked against her too. She's become faster then before, physically stronger, she's willing to do all she can to help those she loved and cared about, she's that determined, hence why she managed to go through Midnight Forest.

 

Before the girls could fully process this new information, the dream began to glow brighter, the two Soul halves smiled at the girls as they began to disappear from their sight. It seemed like they anticipated this, they waved at the girls as they slowly disappear from the sight of the girls before them.

 

" You'll know a bit more later, but now we're out of time. " This is the last thing the girls heard before they woke up.

 

Amber and Ireland woke up at the same time, noticing that Hunter and Cotton were already up and getting ready to shake them awake. They both looked rather relieved to see them awake and so forth.

 

" Good morning, Hunter and Cotton. " Both Amber and Ireland told the two Pokemon before them.

 

As they knew now, it had been a total of three weeks since Hunter and Cotton had gotten into a relationship. But thankfully for the girls, Grovyle had yet to be caught, and it's believed he still has all three Time Gears.

 

However, there is a problem, Amber has a serious crush on Dusknoir, she knew she has to be careful not to let him get too close. To do that, she has to take care not to allow her emotions get the better of her, otherwise she could get far more unstable later on. She knew it's possible that Dusknoir heard and saw everything on the day with what happened with Grovyle, if he decided to confront her and Ireland about their issues...

 

He could very well ask questions, he would want to know more about the issues we had to deal with before we got here. In all honesty, Amber found it in her best interests if she refused to let him in her heart entirely, and win over her trust completely. But knowingly, it won't be easy to accomplish, considering that Ireland and Amber alike had been kept under close watch, thought not as much.

 

After the usual announcements, the entire of the Treasure Town had been stocked fully on food, everyone left the room like per usual. Except for Dusknoir, who approached Team WillSpirit, he looked like he wanted to have a serious talk. The girls knew it would be unavoidable to talk to the Gripper Pokemon this time.

 

Dusknoir had told Amber and Ireland that he wanted to talk, he overheard the conversation that day and wanted to confirm it. He wanted to help them, he really does, but he wouldn't be able to do so if Amber and Ireland kept on changing the subject. Today, he won't be having any of it, he will know what had been going on with the girls.

 

He had noticed that when they are together, they act almost exactly like the human did, it made him feel uneasy. Whenever they're separated though, they always try to get back together, it unnerved him. Their similarities to each other and the hero had given him questions, but no answer thus far, aside from what he overheard that answered only a few.

 

Soon, he got Amber and Ireland to go to outside the guild with him, then to the beach, once there, he knew what to say.

 

" What do you want to talk about, Dusknoir? " It unnerved him a bit that Amber didn't smile as much, she didn't smile at him as much as she used to, it worried him.

 

" On the day you were kidnapped, I followed you, is it true with what you said? " Amber's eyes went wide instantly, Ireland looked surprised.

 

" I know this is personal to you both, I respect your privacy, but I want to help you. I want to help you in anyway possible, I know you don't want to tell me everything, you don't have to. However I won't be able to help you with what had been troubling you if I don't know what's going on. "

 

Amber and Ireland looked at each other, and then looked back at Dusknoir, Amber sighed, she couldn't tell him, sure he overheard, however, she knew that he knew a bit. Both Amber and Ireland do not like it when their privacy had been invaded, but to Amber, she didn't think of every consequence at that day.

 

As a result, Amber payed for it, talking about what she talked about on the day brought back bad memories.

 

" Y-Yes, they're true, but we can handle the scars on our own. " It is almost unheard of that Amber would say this to the very Pokemon she liked very much.

 

" I know you'll object, but I find it safer if you didn't help, I don't want anyone to have to shoulder our pain onto them. I wouldn't want anyone to suffer the same pain me and Ireland had to endure, not emotionally. " Dusknoir anticipated that Amber wouldn't accept his help, and with the look Ireland's giving him, she's not going to want his help either.

 

But what did Amber mean by her last sentence? Why would Amber say something like that?

 

Unless, her empathy is THAT powerful, it wouldn't be possible for one to share their emotional pain with one another. But what if Amber is one of those Pokemon with an insane amount of empathy? Could it be that she's wanting to protect those around her from her emotional pain?

 

After a bit, the girls managed to convince Dusknoir to not talk to them about their personal life anymore, at least not until the girls have trusted Dusknoir enough to talk to them about their personal issues. Sure Dusknoir wouldn't get the information he wanted, but there's no doubt he would come back later to gain their trust.

 

The three bid farewell to each other and Amber and Ireland went to meet up with Hunter and Cotton, who was waiting for them near Treasure Town, they had found a mission when they got back. It turned out that the mission entails a good deal of Poke for the capture of a lone bandit who had been evading the police force for years.

 

Plus, the bandit is an infamous Zoroark who had been capable of impersonating other Pokemon through it's illusions. And since the Zoroark was last spotted sometime near Treeshroud Forest, it seemed like a good idea to go now then later.

 

Thankfully, Team WillSpirit is fully stocked on items, they each had their satchels with them, filled with needed items. Little do they know, the Zoroark is going to be a pain to defeat, not merely because it's high leveled and it can cast illusions.

 

But also because that the Mystery Dungeon, from what Amber and Ireland knew, have a total of twenty floors. Plus, if their right, then time should still be stopped at Treeshroud Forest, this is going to be difficult.

 

After all, the outlaw could be anywhere at this point.

 

Whew, it's relieving that the Time Gear somehow returned to Ireland. But I am still ticked about how Grovyle somehow managed to get it prior to it's return to Ireland.

 

But now that they're going to Treeshroud Forest, they'll know what happened there by being there. Then again, the outlaw inhabiting the Mystery Dungeon made me feel uneasy for a reason.

 

It is going to be extra hard now that Team WillSpirit is on the prowl for this outlaw. One of the reasons why is because Grovyle will be trying to meet Amber and Ireland any chance he'll get. Another reason is that it's very likely that the Zoroark could be luring Team WillSpirit to a trap of his own.

 

I decided to follow Team WillSpirit not to simply make sure that the Time Gear doesn't get taken. But to also make sure that neither of the girls die, I still have plans for them after all.

 

I have had a bad feeling lately, Amber and Ireland had been acting differently as time went on. Sure they'll very well manage to capture this outlaw, but it doesn't shake away the bad feeling.

 

I noticed Amber refraining from telling Dusknoir much, so had Ireland. What confused me is the amount of empathy Amber might be carrying. What is it about others she cared about so much that she would shoulder on their pain, but not allow them to feel the same pain as they do?

 

Someday, I will get my answers. But for now, Amber and Ireland are my top priorities.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

 

 

 

We arrived at the Treeshroud Forest we knew it was going to be difficult, Hunter, and Amber are not gonna have the best time since the don't have any moves that is super effective against anything, Cotton might have a better chance but I'm not sure. We came extremely prepared with tons of seeds (mainly revivers), orbs, berries, and power items like scarfs. While we were going through, there was a bunch of traps, more than normal, and a heck ton of illusion pokemon, but the outlaw we were tracking IS a Zoroark so I guess the illusions, and traps make sense.

 

 

 

 

"Okay you guys, haven't you all noticed that, besides the obvious crap going on her in the forest, but I feel like were being followed."

 

 

 

 

"Now that you've mentioned it Cotton....I have felt the same thing the second we entered the forest."

 

 

 

 

There was a lot of confusion but we all got over it, and carried on, however the traps started to get more.......deadly. Cotton got flung into a tree multiple times, me, and Amber got blown up twice from explosion traps, and Hunter nearly got Rock Slided from a rock slide trap. Finally we reached the floor that the Zoroark is supposed to be on, and after some searching, we found him. He smirked at us with an evil glare, I knew Sh*t was about to get real.

 

 

 

 

"Oh look, an exploration team came to arrest me, hahahahahahaha, well good luck on that, no one has ever caught me before."

 

 

 

 

"Well then we'll be the ones to capture you dirt bag!!" Cotton exclaimed.

 

 

 

"We'll see about that."

 

 

 

The battle begun, and it was extremely difficult, Cotton has a bit of an easy time with her fighting moves, and Protect but the zoroark knew Focus Blast which led to Cotton using several reviver seeds, I even used a couple. The battle got harder, and harder before all four of us were on the losing side of the battle, this Zoroark had moves that were effective against all of us, and that was a living hell, I could feel my determination leaving but the soul half inside me brought it back, then HE came. It was Grovyle, he jumped out of the shadows, and attacked Zoroark with no mercy, dodged all of his attacks, defeated him, and tied him up.

 

 

 

 

"G-Grovyle, you saved us?!" I exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

"Well I couldn't allow to horrible you beat you four like that, I have standard, and.....a part of me cares a lot."

 

 

 

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that, I thought he only cared about saving the world, .....and the hero. I guess I was wrong, then he offered to escort us out of the forest, Hunter, Cotton, and hesitantly Amber didn't want him to but I agreed so we followed him. Then we heard someone yelling angrily in the distance.

 

 

 

"What the hell was that?" Asked Cotton.

 

 

 

 

"I really don't know Cotton" I said with a deadpan tone.

 

 

 

 

As we continued on, the forest started to get darker as the sun went done, Grovyle was getting more aware of his surroundings, then Cotton, and surprisingly the Zoroark spoke up.

 

 

 

"Uh....who the hell is that?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

 

 

 

When Hunter turned around he screamed, when Amber turned around she also screamed, when Grovyle turned around he got extremely defensive, When I turned I knew who it was just by the shadow alone.......Darkrai. He looked pissed, and flew straight at us with a Dark Pulse in each hand, We all ran for it, the Zoroark even helped when he agreed to turn himself in after this. Grovyle pulled out an orb, and smashed it on the ground filling the area with a blinding light, all of us feel someone pick us up, and run off.

 

 

 

 

When we finally opened our eyes, we were close to Treasure Town, Grovyle ran off but before he did, he told me to meet him later to speak with him in privet, and I agreed. Zoroark kept his promise, and turned himself in, After dinner at the guild, Dusknoir actually came to discuss the recent events of the Treeshroud Forest with Team Willspirit.

 

 

 

 

"Team Willspirit, I hope you all have had a fine evening, I would like to speak with you for a bit."

 

 

 

We agreed, and spoke with him about what happened in the forest, but we kept out the parts about Grovyle, after an HOUR of talking, he realized that he kept up to much of our time, and wished a goodnight. Cotton, and Hunter rushed to bed because they were Arceus tired, they fell asleep instantly, Amber fell asleep next but I waited. I waited till it was midnight, then I snuck out of the guild, and left, I encountered Grovyle soon after.

 

 

 

 

"Alright now what do you want besides my Time Gear Grovyle?"

 

 

 

 

"I know this will sound strange to you but....will you.....?" He mumbled the last part.

 

 

 

 

 

"Please speak up, I hate it when others mumble things."

 

 

 

 

He went silent before dropping a bomb of surprise on me.......to be honest I'm pretty sure I deserved it at this point.

 

 

 

"Will you go on a date with me?"

 

 

 

Did he just say what I thought he said.....did he really just ask her on a DATE?! What the hell!? I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I face palmed, and wondered what I was going to do, when I followed them into the forest, I had planned to kill them all except Ireland, and Amber, but NOPE! Grovyle just HAD to interfere, Arceus dammit!!

 

 

 

I was so angry, Dusknoir is failing at him job, and those soul halves are in the girls, making them more powerful than ever. Those souls will help them in anyway they can, and there's nothing I can do to stop it....no...I will find a way, however.....to me....Amber would be nothing more than a great advantage in my plan, but Ireland. Hahahahaha, I have....MUCH different plans for that eevee~.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15

 

Amber was in a dream, a dream where she saw that everyone was happy.

 

She loved her friends and family, she had a most wonderful dream of being with her family. Talking with friends online, making presents for all she loved and cared about.

 

Of course, that was prior to the very day Amber and Ireland woke up together on the beach in front of Beach Cave. Amber genuinely thought that she was back in the human world, and everything was a dream.

 

But then the wonderful dream had shattered, causing Amber to fall into oblivion, her face filled with shock. Her human form turned back into the form of the Snivy she's become, soon she fell onto a flat ground in the dark void.

 

Before her was the white half of the hero's Soul, she looked serious as she went over to Amber.

 

" Even memories are not safe from danger of any kind, some memories, no matter how precious, are not enough to keep someone safe. Sometimes, even your memories are against you, other times, memories can become your best ally, even within the darkest hour. "

 

Confused, Amber got up, her mind still filled with shock about what had occurred earlier. Her mind couldn't entirely process what happened, and while she heard every word Carmela had spoken, it made Amber wonder what she meant.

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" And sometimes, a person's final moments before they pass on physically is their best bet, at times, it would speak volumes about what happened to the deceased. And because me and my other half were once one and the same, that we were once whole, had you ever wondered about how we came to be split in half? " At this, Amber had come to the realization, Amber and Ireland alike never wondered about how one Soul could simply become two halves at one point, it greatly confuses her.

 

" I...never wondered about that, then again, Ireland never wondered about it, either, where exactly are you getting at? " Amber can understand Carmela's words, but she had no idea what was going to happen, what Carmela was going to show her.

 

" A time is coming where there are those who will betray you, you are aware of who exactly it is that will harm you, right? " Amber nodded at her, she knew for sure that she's referring to Dusknoir, she knew it wouldn't be long for him to figure it all out. When Dusknoir figures out that Amber and Ireland are former human beings, he's going have to take them to his timeline, the dark future.

 

And Amber knew what would happen once he took Amber and Ireland there, there's no doubt he would execute them. He could very well have the Sableye attempt to kill them alongside Grovyle, yet by then, it should be a bit difficult to escape.

 

That is unless Amber and Ireland pull off a good deal of quick thinking, break out and blind everyone with a Luminous Orb. And then Grovyle could very well use Dig and get Amber and Ireland along with himself underground to hide.

 

" I know very well on those that will attempt to bring us harm, Dusknoir's not a fool nor would he ever be one. He can put two and two together, it won't be very long before he realizes why me and Ireland act the way we do. "

 

" Exactly, but now I feel like I should show you the last moments me and my other half had as one before all of this happened. " Before Amber could question what the Soul half meant, a bright flash of light blinded her.

 

Before she knew it, the light faded away and she saw herself as a ghost, causing her to yelp in surprise. Carmela's white half was right next to her in ghost form, only Amber could see half of her.

 

" W-w-where...!? " Amber looked around, the rocks were floating, time was stopped. Everything around her had been stopped in time.

 

" We are in the deepest parts of your mind, where my last memories lie, I had to put these memories within the very back of your mind, so I would show you when it is time. I wanted to show you later, but my other half had been getting a very bad feeling, usually, it means that someone we know is very close to figuring us out. And because you felt the same way too, it is very possible that Dusknoir would realize it in a matter of a few days at most, and it's not a good thing. "

 

" S-so basically, you stored some memories into my brain so you could show me what you know later? " Amber exclaimed, she never expected such, she felt dizzy, trying to process the new information.

 

" Yes, it is a precaution, a reminder that neither of us would want to forget, we wanted to show you later. " Before Amber could question it further, Carmela shushed the Snivy as the two looked at the scene before them.

 

Amber looked as she saw the Passage of Time, the very portal that lead to the past. She saw a Grovyle, a shiny Celebi, and a human who looked exactly like Carmela, gently grasping Grovyle's hand.

 

Just before Grovyle and the human could enter the Passage of Time, they looked back. When they did so, a Shadow Ball flew out of the bushes, aimed directly at Grovyle's shocked face. The human immediately got in front of Grovyle, protecting him from the Shadow Ball as it hit the human in the chest, sending her flying into the Passage of Time.

 

Before Amber knew it, she saw Grovyle jump in after the human, he grasped the human's hand. However, the human was badly injured, and it seemed like it won't be long before she died.

 

Just as the human's hand slipped from his grasp, he heard her last breath and screamed.

 

" CARMELA!!! " The last thing Amber saw before the memory ended was a pink Soul before it split into two and disappeared. Amber and Carmela's white half were back into the dark void once more.

 

Amber was shocked and horrified, this was too much for her, she couldn't speak as the white half turned towards her.

 

" Whether it be coincidence, luck, or by fate, you and Ireland collided with our Soul halves at that moment. The moment we did, our halves went into your bodies, hence why the first couple of minutes since you woke up on the beach... Both you and Ireland began to change, because of me and the other half. "

 

S-so that's part of why...both of us felt so different when we both woke up, that's why both of us became the way we are! Amber thought, still petrified as Carmela sighed, she's deeply troubled.

 

" I know how you're feeling, everything you knew up till now had been twisted in some form or another. And everything had long since began to spiral out of control, and become something that's beyond our comprehension. "

 

" D-does that mean that despite it all...? "

 

" Yes, almost everything in the world had become twisted, soon, time might stop in the Pokemon World altogether. Why me and my half are still in the realm of the living, existing within you and Ireland, is so to save the world. "

 

" So...because of this...you won't be able to move on until me and Ireland save the world with your help?! " Carmela nodded, then all of a sudden, a small, red light appeared, giving little light to the maddening darkness.

 

" ......My other half wanted to show us something, it seemed like she wants both you and I to know what is going on with Ireland. It seems like Ireland's snuck out of the guild again, possibly to meet up with Grovyle. "

 

At this point, Amber became alarmed, for all she knew, Ireland could be in big trouble and might need help!

 

" But it's alright, Grovyle had not harmed Ireland, nor had he made an attempt to take the Time Gear, it seemed like he's not making a move to do so at this time. So far, he and Ireland are hanging out, but either way, I think it's better if you simply see for yourself, Amber. "

 

Carmela allowed Amber to walk towards the tiny red light, and through it, Amber could see Ireland and Grovyle. Both of them are talking to each other, having a conversation, however, Amber couldn't see where they are at.

 

She could have sworn she heard Ireland mention something about her Time Gear and about the kidnapping. She must have decided to say something about it to his face, Grovyle gave Ireland a blank look.

 

" ........................................................ " It was silent, no words left the Grovyle she's seeing, could Grovyle be at a loss for words?

 

And then suddenly, laughter erupted from both Ireland and the Grovyle at the same time. Amber stared in bewilderment as the two soon calmed down, it is like the Grovyle decided to be friendlier then usual. This greatly irked Amber, she knew this never happened in the storyline, and yet, here is what Amber is seeing.

 

The two stopped laughing, and then the two proceeded to hang out some more, Amber watched as the two laughed, had pleasant conversations, and watched the stars above. She watched them silently, she's happy that Ireland's having a pleasant time hanging out with Grovyle, in fact, she's glad that nothing had gone wrong as of yet.

 

However, as it became time for Ireland to head back to Treasure Town as dawn is approaching, she bid farewell to Grovyle before she went back to Treasure Town. As soon as Amber saw Ireland snuck back into the room where Team WillSpirit lies asleep, including her own body, she could have sworn she felt that something was amiss.

 

The light faded, and Amber turned to the white half and sighed, heavily relieved that Ireland's alright.

 

" She'll be alright, Amber, everyone will be alright, the next time we meet Grovyle ourselves, we should go with him. The reason why is because some places around the world, such as Steam Cave had been stopped in time. If we don't go to the Time Tower with Grovyle soon, the whole world will be doomed, you and Ireland must be careful! "

 

" D-don't worry, we will be careful, we just have to keep acting. " Despite Amber trying to sound cheerful, she sounded scared.

 

The reason why is because she KNOWS that everyone will find out one way or another. When they do, Amber couldn't bear to think about what could happen when everyone realized she and Ireland were once humans!

 

As soon as Ireland had appeared with the red half, Amber and the white half spent the rest of the coming dawn talking with them.

 

And soon, it was time to awaken once more as another episode of their lives have began.

 

" Amber, Ireland, wake up! " Hunter and Cotton shook the two sleepy Pokemon awake, Amber had just seen Loudred leave the room. It looked like he had just gotten done being the alarm clock this morning.

 

" M-morning, guys... " Ireland groaned, she didn't get that much sleep, Amber couldn't blame them.

 

" Morning, what's going on today? " Amber asked, Hunter and Cotton looked at each other and then spoke in unison.

 

" I think we should go see for ourselves... " Hunter nervously gulped, Amber and Ireland wondered what he meant. Cotton is understandably nervous as well, something isn't right.

 

As soon as the girls got ready, Team WillSpirit left the comforts of their room. When they got to the main room, everyone was there.

 

Of course, the guildmaster had stated that today's a break day.

 

After the announcements have ended, Amber started to get a terrible feeling as Dusknoir approached them. Amber wasn't sure how much longer Amber could play the game of pretend, she's scared of him knowing what will happen. She already had grown to care about him very much, she had a massive crush on him, if she isn't careful, she'll fall in love with him.

 

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to let him care about her anymore, she just couldn't. She didn't want the pain to be anymore worse for her then it is going to be for him. She can't allow him to to wrap her around his finger, as she knew he'd kill her at a moment's notice.

 

But when it's all over, only then could I grieve. Again, he convinced Amber and Ireland to meet up with him at the beach.

 

Of course, an hour passed, and Amber and Ireland went to the beach to meet up with Dusknoir. When they got there, Dusknoir was waiting for them, he wanted to talk to them again, and the girls knew it.

 

" Hello, Amber, Ireland, there is something I want to discuss with the both of you. " Amber and Ireland alike caught the serious tone in his voice, this isn't a good sign to either of them.

 

" What is it? " Dusknoir sighed, at least before he decided to simply get to the point.

 

" I am going to leave Treasure Town alone to search for Grovyle, I do not know when I'll be back. But when I do ever get back, he'll be brought to justice, I'll make sure of that. " At that point, Ireland decided to ask Dusknoir a question of her own.

 

" Do you know where Grovyle could be? "

 

" I do not know, but I will figure it out, so don't worry about it, okay? "

 

Amber decided to walk over to Dusknoir and looked at him in the eye. If there is only one more nice thing she had to say to him, she might as well say it now.

 

" Dusknoir, be very careful, who knows what might be lurking about out there? " Dusknoir gently patted Amber on the head with one of his hands, being careful not to accidentally make her fall into the sands.

 

" I will be alright, Amber, you just have to believe in me, there's no need to worry. " Amber could only nod at him, however, she couldn't bring herself to believe in him, no matter what.

 

Soon, Dusknoir left the beach, but as he knew that Amber and Ireland would tell everyone of his departure.... He could only hope that the entire Treasure Town chooses to not go after him, he knew what he's doing after all.

 

Finally, everything is finally going to plan for once! When Dusknoir leaves Treasure Town, I will gladly tell him the whereabouts of Grovyle, I decided to focus on helping him catch Grovyle from the shadows.

 

It is time I take my attention off Amber and Ireland and onto Grovyle if only temporally. If Grovyle somehow found a Pokemon with that artifact, I will make sure to notify Dusknoir.

 

And yet, it seemed like Dusknoir knew where to go first thing when he leaves.

 

When Grovyle is captured, I will know exactly what to do.

 

But then again, it seemed like Amber and Ireland have grown smarter. Dusknoir will have to watch himself, as it's likely that everyone will soon catch on as to what is up.

 

Either way, everything's becoming quite a bit easy, a little too easy for my taste.

 

I could only hope that it's a sign that everything will go according to plan.

 

Soon, the world will be mine, the world where I would rule as it's king.

 

I chuckled silently to myself, even if it's simply too easy, all the pieces will fall into place. As pissed as I was that the Hero's Soul survived and went into Amber and Ireland, there's not much time to complain about it.

 

First thing's first is to help capture Grovyle.

 

And only then, when all is where they should be, my plan will succeed.

 

Afterwords, it is obvious that something must be done about the Soul halves that went into the girls. I must find a way to be forever rid of the Hero, once and for all!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 15

 

Amber was in a dream, a dream where she saw that everyone was happy.

 

She loved her friends and family, she had a most wonderful dream of being with her family. Talking with friends online, making presents for all she loved and cared about.

 

Of course, that was prior to the very day Amber and Ireland woke up together on the beach in front of Beach Cave. Amber genuinely thought that she was back in the human world, and everything was a dream.

 

But then the wonderful dream had shattered, causing Amber to fall into oblivion, her face filled with shock. Her human form turned back into the form of the Snivy she's become, soon she fell onto a flat ground in the dark void.

 

Before her was the white half of the hero's Soul, she looked serious as she went over to Amber.

 

" Even memories are not safe from danger of any kind, some memories, no matter how precious, are not enough to keep someone safe. Sometimes, even your memories are against you, other times, memories can become your best ally, even within the darkest hour. "

 

Confused, Amber got up, her mind still filled with shock about what had occurred earlier. Her mind couldn't entirely process what happened, and while she heard every word Carmela had spoken, it made Amber wonder what she meant.

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" And sometimes, a person's final moments before they pass on physically is their best bet, at times, it would speak volumes about what happened to the deceased. And because me and my other half were once one and the same, that we were once whole, had you ever wondered about how we came to be split in half? " At this, Amber had come to the realization, Amber and Ireland alike never wondered about how one Soul could simply become two halves at one point, it greatly confuses her.

 

" I...never wondered about that, then again, Ireland never wondered about it, either, where exactly are you getting at? " Amber can understand Carmela's words, but she had no idea what was going to happen, what Carmela was going to show her.

 

" A time is coming where there are those who will betray you, you are aware of who exactly it is that will harm you, right? " Amber nodded at her, she knew for sure that she's referring to Dusknoir, she knew it wouldn't be long for him to figure it all out. When Dusknoir figures out that Amber and Ireland are former human beings, he's going have to take them to his timeline, the dark future.

 

And Amber knew what would happen once he took Amber and Ireland there, there's no doubt he would execute them. He could very well have the Sableye attempt to kill them alongside Grovyle, yet by then, it should be a bit difficult to escape.

 

That is unless Amber and Ireland pull off a good deal of quick thinking, break out and blind everyone with a Luminous Orb. And then Grovyle could very well use Dig and get Amber and Ireland along with himself underground to hide.

 

" I know very well on those that will attempt to bring us harm, Dusknoir's not a fool nor would he ever be one. He can put two and two together, it won't be very long before he realizes why me and Ireland act the way we do. "

 

" Exactly, but now I feel like I should show you the last moments me and my other half had as one before all of this happened. " Before Amber could question what the Soul half meant, a bright flash of light blinded her.

 

Before she knew it, the light faded away and she saw herself as a ghost, causing her to yelp in surprise. Carmela's white half was right next to her in ghost form, only Amber could see half of her.

 

" W-w-where...!? " Amber looked around, the rocks were floating, time was stopped. Everything around her had been stopped in time.

 

" We are in the deepest parts of your mind, where my last memories lie, I had to put these memories within the very back of your mind, so I would show you when it is time. I wanted to show you later, but my other half had been getting a very bad feeling, usually, it means that someone we know is very close to figuring us out. And because you felt the same way too, it is very possible that Dusknoir would realize it in a matter of a few days at most, and it's not a good thing. "

 

" S-so basically, you stored some memories into my brain so you could show me what you know later? " Amber exclaimed, she never expected such, she felt dizzy, trying to process the new information.

 

" Yes, it is a precaution, a reminder that neither of us would want to forget, we wanted to show you later. " Before Amber could question it further, Carmela shushed the Snivy as the two looked at the scene before them.

 

Amber looked as she saw the Passage of Time, the very portal that lead to the past. She saw a Grovyle, a shiny Celebi, and a human who looked exactly like Carmela, gently grasping Grovyle's hand.

 

Just before Grovyle and the human could enter the Passage of Time, they looked back. When they did so, a Shadow Ball flew out of the bushes, aimed directly at Grovyle's shocked face. The human immediately got in front of Grovyle, protecting him from the Shadow Ball as it hit the human in the chest, sending her flying into the Passage of Time.

 

Before Amber knew it, she saw Grovyle jump in after the human, he grasped the human's hand. However, the human was badly injured, and it seemed like it won't be long before she died.

 

Just as the human's hand slipped from his grasp, he heard her last breath and screamed.

 

" CARMELA!!! " The last thing Amber saw before the memory ended was a pink Soul before it split into two and disappeared. Amber and Carmela's white half were back into the dark void once more.

 

Amber was shocked and horrified, this was too much for her, she couldn't speak as the white half turned towards her.

 

" Whether it be coincidence, luck, or by fate, you and Ireland collided with our Soul halves at that moment. The moment we did, our halves went into your bodies, hence why the first couple of minutes since you woke up on the beach... Both you and Ireland began to change, because of me and the other half. "

 

S-so that's part of why...both of us felt so different when we both woke up, that's why both of us became the way we are! Amber thought, still petrified as Carmela sighed, she's deeply troubled.

 

" I know how you're feeling, everything you knew up till now had been twisted in some form or another. And everything had long since began to spiral out of control, and become something that's beyond our comprehension. "

 

" D-does that mean that despite it all...? "

 

" Yes, almost everything in the world had become twisted, soon, time might stop in the Pokemon World altogether. Why me and my half are still in the realm of the living, existing within you and Ireland, is so to save the world. "

 

" So...because of this...you won't be able to move on until me and Ireland save the world with your help?! " Carmela nodded, then all of a sudden, a small, red light appeared, giving little light to the maddening darkness.

 

" ......My other half wanted to show us something, it seemed like she wants both you and I to know what is going on with Ireland. It seems like Ireland's snuck out of the guild again, possibly to meet up with Grovyle. "

 

At this point, Amber became alarmed, for all she knew, Ireland could be in big trouble and might need help!

 

" But it's alright, Grovyle had not harmed Ireland, nor had he made an attempt to take the Time Gear, it seemed like he's not making a move to do so at this time. So far, he and Ireland are hanging out, but either way, I think it's better if you simply see for yourself, Amber. "

 

Carmela allowed Amber to walk towards the tiny red light, and through it, Amber could see Ireland and Grovyle. Both of them are talking to each other, having a conversation, however, Amber couldn't see where they are at.

 

She could have sworn she heard Ireland mention something about her Time Gear and about the kidnapping. She must have decided to say something about it to his face, Grovyle gave Ireland a blank look.

 

" ........................................................ " It was silent, no words left the Grovyle she's seeing, could Grovyle be at a loss for words?

 

And then suddenly, laughter erupted from both Ireland and the Grovyle at the same time. Amber stared in bewilderment as the two soon calmed down, it is like the Grovyle decided to be friendlier then usual. This greatly irked Amber, she knew this never happened in the storyline, and yet, here is what Amber is seeing.

 

The two stopped laughing, and then the two proceeded to hang out some more, Amber watched as the two laughed, had pleasant conversations, and watched the stars above. She watched them silently, she's happy that Ireland's having a pleasant time hanging out with Grovyle, in fact, she's glad that nothing had gone wrong as of yet.

 

However, as it became time for Ireland to head back to Treasure Town as dawn is approaching, she bid farewell to Grovyle before she went back to Treasure Town. As soon as Amber saw Ireland snuck back into the room where Team WillSpirit lies asleep, including her own body, she could have sworn she felt that something was amiss.

 

The light faded, and Amber turned to the white half and sighed, heavily relieved that Ireland's alright.

 

" She'll be alright, Amber, everyone will be alright, the next time we meet Grovyle ourselves, we should go with him. The reason why is because some places around the world, such as Steam Cave had been stopped in time. If we don't go to the Time Tower with Grovyle soon, the whole world will be doomed, you and Ireland must be careful! "

 

" D-don't worry, we will be careful, we just have to keep acting. " Despite Amber trying to sound cheerful, she sounded scared.

 

The reason why is because she KNOWS that everyone will find out one way or another. When they do, Amber couldn't bear to think about what could happen when everyone realized she and Ireland were once humans!

 

As soon as Ireland had appeared with the red half, Amber and the white half spent the rest of the coming dawn talking with them.

 

And soon, it was time to awaken once more as another episode of their lives have began.

 

" Amber, Ireland, wake up! " Hunter and Cotton shook the two sleepy Pokemon awake, Amber had just seen Loudred leave the room. It looked like he had just gotten done being the alarm clock this morning.

 

" M-morning, guys... " Ireland groaned, she didn't get that much sleep, Amber couldn't blame them.

 

" Morning, what's going on today? " Amber asked, Hunter and Cotton looked at each other and then spoke in unison.

 

" I think we should go see for ourselves... " Hunter nervously gulped, Amber and Ireland wondered what he meant. Cotton is understandably nervous as well, something isn't right.

 

As soon as the girls got ready, Team WillSpirit left the comforts of their room. When they got to the main room, everyone was there.

 

Of course, the guildmaster had stated that today's a break day.

 

After the announcements have ended, Amber started to get a terrible feeling as Dusknoir approached them. Amber wasn't sure how much longer Amber could play the game of pretend, she's scared of him knowing what will happen. She already had grown to care about him very much, she had a massive crush on him, if she isn't careful, she'll fall in love with him.

 

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to let him care about her anymore, she just couldn't. She didn't want the pain to be anymore worse for her then it is going to be for him. She can't allow him to to wrap her around his finger, as she knew he'd kill her at a moment's notice.

 

But when it's all over, only then could I grieve. Again, he convinced Amber and Ireland to meet up with him at the beach.

 

Of course, an hour passed, and Amber and Ireland went to the beach to meet up with Dusknoir. When they got there, Dusknoir was waiting for them, he wanted to talk to them again, and the girls knew it.

 

" Hello, Amber, Ireland, there is something I want to discuss with the both of you. " Amber and Ireland alike caught the serious tone in his voice, this isn't a good sign to either of them.

 

" What is it? " Dusknoir sighed, at least before he decided to simply get to the point.

 

" I am going to leave Treasure Town alone to search for Grovyle, I do not know when I'll be back. But when I do ever get back, he'll be brought to justice, I'll make sure of that. " At that point, Ireland decided to ask Dusknoir a question of her own.

 

" Do you know where Grovyle could be? "

 

" I do not know, but I will figure it out, so don't worry about it, okay? "

 

Amber decided to walk over to Dusknoir and looked at him in the eye. If there is only one more nice thing she had to say to him, she might as well say it now.

 

" Dusknoir, be very careful, who knows what might be lurking about out there? " Dusknoir gently patted Amber on the head with one of his hands, being careful not to accidentally make her fall into the sands.

 

" I will be alright, Amber, you just have to believe in me, there's no need to worry. " Amber could only nod at him, however, she couldn't bring herself to believe in him, no matter what.

 

Soon, Dusknoir left the beach, but as he knew that Amber and Ireland would tell everyone of his departure.... He could only hope that the entire Treasure Town chooses to not go after him, he knew what he's doing after all.

 

Finally, everything is finally going to plan for once! When Dusknoir leaves Treasure Town, I will gladly tell him the whereabouts of Grovyle, I decided to focus on helping him catch Grovyle from the shadows.

 

It is time I take my attention off Amber and Ireland and onto Grovyle if only temporally. If Grovyle somehow found a Pokemon with that artifact, I will make sure to notify Dusknoir.

 

And yet, it seemed like Dusknoir knew where to go first thing when he leaves.

 

When Grovyle is captured, I will know exactly what to do.

 

But then again, it seemed like Amber and Ireland have grown smarter. Dusknoir will have to watch himself, as it's likely that everyone will soon catch on as to what is up.

 

Either way, everything's becoming quite a bit easy, a little too easy for my taste.

 

I could only hope that it's a sign that everything will go according to plan.

 

Soon, the world will be mine, the world where I would rule as it's king.

 

I chuckled silently to myself, even if it's simply too easy, all the pieces will fall into place. As pissed as I was that the Hero's Soul survived and went into Amber and Ireland, there's not much time to complain about it.

 

First thing's first is to help capture Grovyle.

 

And only then, when all is where they should be, my plan will succeed.

 

Afterwords, it is obvious that something must be done about the Soul halves that went into the girls. I must find a way to be forever rid of the Hero, once and for all!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 16

 

It had been a few days since Dusknoir to find Grovyle, I'll really hope he'll be alright, but I believe we've finally reached the point in the story were Grovyle is captured, and I knew what was coming next, so did Amber, and I hope her heart doesn't break to much. When we told everyone of coarse many tried to rush off to help but we stopped them, and told them that Dusknoir wanted to do this alone. The soul halves were getting restless, they knew that inevitable was coming, they knew Grovyle would be caught, but we tried to continue on with our life here.

 

we also made it a mission to find who had the Relic Fragment, after a while we found it was Hunter, and he just didn't tell anyone. I'm also pretty sure that Darkrai will tell Dusknoir where Grovyle is, that we were once humans, and the Hunter has the Relic Fragment, basically screwing us all over, from all the missions we got up to the Diamond Rank, but only because we did jobs that gave a lot of rank points, and or the most serious. One night I connected our dreams again, and the souls halves taught us how to use the power artifacts around our necks, and also told Amber where the scarf of Darkness came from, she looked horrified to find out that she was the one who made, unintentionally of coarse.

 

I made it my job to get Perfect Apples at the end of each week so that the Guildmaster doesn't freak out, but I was getting strange messages. I would always find these little notes that were addressed to me but they always said the same thing "My Queen." with a heart at the end of it, it couldn't be sent by Darkrai could it, because as far as I know he would be the only one to address someone that he wanted to marry as that. No no, there's no way, he's too evil for that.

 

As the weeks went on Guildmaster Wigglytuff gave me, and the rest of the team the week off because he saw how hard we were worked, and decided that we deserved to have a break, Cotton for sure didn't complain. However at the end of the week Dusknoir had returned, he had caught Grovyle, I was scared, I knew what was coming, Amber did too, but we knew that we couldn't stop, even if we could, it would be a horrible mistake. Everyone was called to the town square.

 

The police, towns pokemon, the lake guardians, everyone was there, and we waited. Then Dusknoir, and his Sableye henchman returned with Grovyle tied up, it took everything I had to not speak out against everyone's insults toward Grovyle. The whole normal goodbye thing happened, Grovyle got clawed into the time portal, and then Dusknoir called me, Amber, and Hunter up......oh no.

 

When the 3 of us stepped up there me, and Amber played dumb...acting like we were sad, Hunter was actually sad, then it happened, Dusknoir grabbed us, and dragged us into the portal. We heard Cotton scream, and jumped in after us as the portal closed behind her. It was several hours later when me, Amber, and Hunter woke up, in a cell.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The Sableye came in, blindfolded us, and took us away to what I knew was to be our execution. When we could again the three of us were tied to columns, Hunter tried to reason Dusknoir but he laughed us, insulting us all starting with Grovyle, and ending with.......Amber.

 

"Oh Amber, you pathetic, moronic Snivy.....or should I say-"

 

"SHUT UP YOU B*STARD, HOW DARE YOU CALL AMBER SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS!!!!" Hunter screamed, fully losing his respect for Dusknoir.

 

The execution began as the Sableye attacked, but Amber thought along with me as I manipulated time for affect, and Amber used the scarf to make the area darker, and change her eyes, scaring everyone for a bit, giving us time to break the ropes, and send the Sableye flying. Grovyle through a Luminous Orb on the ground lighting the area up. When everyone could see we were "gone".

 

Dusknoir, and the Sableye left as me, Grovyle, Hunter, and Amber came out of the ground, me, and Grovyle not really effected because we both knew the move dig but my friends weren't the case. We didn't have time to talk about the dirt as we escaped the prison, Hunter didn't want to travel with Grovyle because he was worried that Grovyle would betray, and hurt us but we finally convinced him to travel with him. The future was scary, even though both me, and Amber knew what it looked like.

 

After a lot traveling, and fighting we made it to a small area where we could rest. We all ate because we were dying hungry, Hunter was actually in a rather depressed state because he missed Cotton, he didn't know if would be here forever or not, but I assured him that we would get home. We continued to travel, and I beat the ever living out of any Sableye spies that I found hiding. I mainly stayed close to Grovyle, and he no problem with it, he actually started a conversation with me, we both laughed at somethings, it really made me feel better about the problem were in.

 

Then he called me beautiful.......I didn't hide it, I told him my problem, and he fully understood saying "When we get out of this problem I'll help you with that problem." It was so sweet, and out of character for him but hey, everything has been messed up since me, and Amber came here. One thing I didn't like was how cold it was here, I missed the sun, yes I like the night better than the day but......this is to much, how would any of these pokemon be able to live here, do they just eat eachother....I decided to not think about that. I had to use the Time Gears power multiple times here, my energy was leaving by the second, and I collapsed.

 

When I finally woke up, Amber, Hunter, and Grovyle were looking at me worried, I smiled at them to show that I was alright. We started our long journey again, finally making it to a place known as the Dusk Forest, we knew about this place. We went through it, and got to a mid way point there we say them, a pink Celebi talking with......Cotton?!

_________________________________

Arceus dammit, there getting closer to the passage of time, they can't get back to the past, I don't want Ireland, and Amber dead that's for sure, but this will RUIN everything if they make it back. I don't know what to do but then I heard......HER.

 

"You'll never win Darkrai, Peace, and love will always prevail."

 

"Quiet your tongue Cresselia, and you do NOT belong here!"

 

"Rather I belong here or not, you cannot control me!"

 

"I am the ruler of the Dark Future, this is MY domain!!"

 

"That does not matter, you will fail!"

 

"I won't fail, I'll make sure of that..."

 

"And I shall always try to stop you."

 

With that Cresselia left, good riddance, these pokemon mustn't return home....Dusknoir better do his job right, and stop them! If he doesn't.......he doesn't want to know how angry I'll get, and Primal Dialga will be even more crossed with him. I must not fail.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 17

 

Thank Arceus that Cotton is alright, but how did she get there?

 

Amber is relieved that Cotton is alright, she can tell that Hunter and Ireland are happy to see her again. Hunter ran over to Cotton and hugged her, surprising her, Cotton instantly recognized Hunter.

 

As the two continued the hug each other, Amber, Ireland, and Grovyle walked up to the Celebi. Naturally, Celebi recognized Grovyle, and Amber could hear the two speaking to each other. However, she noticed that Celebi had been glancing at Ireland from time to time, making it possible to Amber that she's read Ireland's mind and was wondering what happened.

 

It is very likely she may or may not be too fond of Ireland being around Grovyle.

 

It doesn't really matter, Celebi will know, not everyone will be happy of the outcome. The bitter thought rose within Amber's mind, for some time now, Amber had worn a mask. One the outside, she seemed eerily calm and collected, but on the inside, she is breaking.

 

She wasn't sure what to think anymore, the fact that she unintentionally and yet somehow created the Scarf of Darkness, that no matter how good she truly is as a human, hell had to come and drag her down. Her heart had again, been broken for about the third time, then again, despite her having a pretty good life at home, school hadn't always been so pleasant, despite the field trips in her earlier youth, but now, she isn't sure what she should do anymore.

 

I feel so empty... That is true, at any moment, she herself will crumble, it wasn't her intention to create the Scarf of Darkness.

 

The horror she felt when she discovered the very origins of that cursed scarf, the pain she felt just when the execution was about to begin, the crippling sadness that threatens to break her. Her heart could only handle so much, it grew stronger and she became more athletic, yes, but she is still overly emotional and one wrong move could destroy her emotionally.

 

And that is exactly what happened to her, her emotions are in shambles and so is her mind. But she had to hide that fact in the dark future, as she wouldn't want to appear weak. And yet, this is one of the things that come with being empathetic, the empathetic are one of the groups of people who are hurt the worst.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone looking at her, they must have noticed her mask slip off during her train of thought, she sighed. She knew she should put her mask back on, even if it's only her emotional mask keeping her protected at the moment, she knew it wouldn't last very long.

 

" Amber, are you alright? " Hunter asked, everyone should have been able to see the lifeless look on her face. At least, before she decided to put her emotional mask back on, and she couldn't deny that Celebi may have read her mind.

 

" I'm fine, I'm just still....trying to get over what happened earlier. But I assure you, I'm fine, there's no real need to worry. " Amber tried to smile, no matter if she knew that everyone could see through her mask or not.

 

Nonetheless though, she couldn't allow herself to show weakness, not anymore, especially when life is being full of crap. With Dusknoir and the Sableye on the hunt for her and her friends, she knew when they'll appear to be precise.

 

And it is all thanks to the knowledge of the Pokemon World that they retained in the human world.

 

However, as Ireland went to Amber, Grovyle and Celebi can tell just how much Amber is hurting on the inside. Celebi will know everything she will want to know from the former human's minds, but despite this...

 

She wasn't sure how to tell it to Grovyle, Hunter, and Cotton that Amber and Ireland were once humans. But why would Amber and Ireland keep a secret like that from Hunter and Cotton?

 

There's no doubt that they trusted each other so much to the point where they could have told them. And yet the Eevee and Snivy chose not to tell them, could it be that nobody would believe them?

 

It is highly likely that their most trusted companions wouldn't believe them at all. But still, one would have to question how and why the two humans turned into starter Pokemon.

 

Nonetheless, it had to be pushed aside for the time being, then again, there's really no time to question it.

 

" Hand me that letter, Ireland. " Ireland had just told her of the strange letters she had been getting. And now she had just handed Amber one of the letters she received.

 

The moment Amber finished reading it, she seemed bewildered.

 

" This is unusual, for as far as we know, nobody would call you by that at the end. And yet, these letters have been appearing and are constantly addressed to you, who would do that? " Amber asked, she and Ireland alike knew this fact, nobody had ever called Ireland their queen before, or so Amber had known.

 

" I don't know... " Ireland is just as confused, both the girls went deep into thought.

 

" If someone we knew sent the letters, we would have known, the sender would have told us unless.... " Amber thought out loud, Cotton and Hunter were bewildered too, for they knew nothing of the letters Ireland received.

 

It didn't take long for Amber to figure it out, she looked surprised for a moment before she gazed upon Ireland once more. She had become serious, her eyes were unreadable, just as Amber was about to open her mouth, Ireland became surprised.

 

It was that Darkrai! He's been sending those letters to me!

 

It was that bastard, he started all of this. He will get exactly what is coming to him.

 

Amber's gaze hardened, she and Ireland had figured it out, and knew Celebi would know in an instant. However, Amber couldn't care about the fact itself, there is one thing that did stuck to Amber's mind.

 

I can't afford to care about what would happen to me anymore. I could only care about the safety of those I love and care about, those who are true, those I would truly protect. I will protect them in anyway I can, no matter if I had to die trying, no matter how much it would kill me.

 

That is a vow Amber would make sure will come to fruition, to make sure of that, the world must be saved. As Ireland recovered from her shock, Amber looked towards the rest of the group, Cotton and Hunter were concerned.

 

" Let's go, guys, we can't waste anymore time here. " Amber had spoken with a cold tone of voice, which is out of character for her.

 

After a little bit though, everyone agreed, and headed out of the small area. However, the Snivy knew that her friends are gradually growing more and more worried about her. It would make some things more complicated, but it wouldn't deter the Snivy to keep fighting for the sake of those she truly cared about.

 

As the group of six made their way through the Mystery Dungeon in the dark future, the one prior to seeing the very Passage of Time, Amber began to fight bad Pokemon more often. She began to take hits for her friends and allies when they were in a pinch, she began to take her time in the dark future very seriously. Slowly, but surely everyone began to worry about her, while she had grown stronger, there had been times where she came dangerously close to using the cursed scarf, but she resisted.

 

As far as I know, Dusknoir and the others wouldn't fall for it TWICE. If anything, Amber knew she and the others must think of another idea.

 

An idea that would allow everyone to escape to the past.

 

Everyone had a fair share of unintentionally triggering traps, entering Monster Houses, and dealing with powerful bad Pokemon. Despite it all, everyone got through all the trouble they encountered, however, Amber had started to appear worse for wear.

 

In the final floor before the group would make it to the Passage of Time, Cotton out of all Pokemon decided to ask.

 

" Amber, are you alright? "

 

" I'm fine, I've felt worse. " This caused the majority of the group to worry about her even more. Grovyle and Celebi can tell that something heavy is bothering Amber, weighing her down.

 

" Do you need an Oran Berry? " Hunter asked, Amber shook her head.

 

" I'm fine, I can hold on for a while longer. "

 

" Okay... " Amber closed her eyes for a bit and sighed before reopening them. She shouldn't let her guard down as Dusknoir could be nearby.

 

Soon, they made it past the floor, and once there, lies the Passage of Time. The very passage that would guide the entire group to the past.

 

However, Amber and Ireland glanced around, knowing who could be lurking here at this moment.

 

" We should hurry, I suspect that Dusknoir is coming. " Amber's voice sounded hollow, her mask is slowly crackling apart.

 

" Amber, are you sure you're alright? Is Dusknoir really coming here? " Cotton asked, she felt truly concerned for the Snivy, she can tell that Amber is having this whole situation hard as it is.

 

" I'm fine, I can still go on for a while. Dusknoir is going to approach our location, I can sense him. " Amber knew that everyone of them had wasted enough time as it is, it wouldn't be wise to stay here.

 

" In that case, we should hurry! " Grovyle spoke, it is about time the group got out of the dark future.

 

But as everyone made a run for the Passage of Time, everything around them darkened a bit. And before they knew it, Dusknoir's familiar laugh rang throughout the area, making Amber stop dead cold.

 

And then all of a sudden, they were surrounded by Dusknoir and six Sableye, and in the distance, Primal Dialga stood on top of a mountain, looking down at the prey before Dusknoir. Amber gave Dusknoir a hateful, fierce glare, her heart pounded, how dare he attempt to execute them with little to no regard of life?

 

How the f**k can he just do all that and try to break me without batting his eye? Sure Amber isn't thinking straight, but she had quite the reason to be furious at Dusknoir.

 

Even though Dusknoir is LOYAL AS ALL ARCEUS to Primal Dialga to simply survive...

 

Amber couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him, not after what he had done. The pain he caused was horrendous, it is more then enough for Amber to want to tear him apart.

 

But alas, she couldn't do it, why couldn't she find the strength to do so after all he had done? Maybe deep down, Amber still cared about him, and she couldn't bear to actually attack him.

 

Why does it hurt so much... As much as she wanted to cry, she couldn't, he would see her as weak.

 

" Well, little Snivy, you don't look so good. " Dusknoir taunted the poor Snivy.

 

" At least I've been better. " Amber scoffed at him.

 

" But shouldn't you and Ireland have told your friends about what you really are? " The instant he mentioned it, her masked dropped once more if only momentarily.

 

" What do you mean? Amber and Ireland would never hide secrets from us! " Hunter shouted at Dusknoir, Dusknoir only smirked, knowing exactly what to reveal to the group.

 

Celebi grew serious, almost as though she knew what Dusknoir was going to say.

 

" Then there's something I would want to tell you. " Dusknoir glared at Amber, who simply glared back.

 

The group of the trapped prey of six glanced around once more, seeking a way out of this mess. Of course, such an opportunity have yet to rise, Lady Luck must really hate Team WillSpirit right about now.

 

" What if I told you that Amber and Ireland used to have been humans? And that they were turned into Pokemon somehow or another? " This caused Cotton and Hunter to look and the girls, shocked.

 

" Amber, Ireland, this isn't true, is it?! " Hunter stared at them in disbelief, he couldn't believe it, not unless he'd hear the truth from the girls.

 

" ..........................Yes, it is, Hunter, I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you and Cotton. Me and Ireland alike were most certain that you wouldn't believe us if we told you. " Amber confirmed the truth, she was certain that everything would worsen, Cotton and Hunter stood, shocked by the very words Amber had spoken.

 

" Now, here's another fact I had discovered recently.... " Dusknoir's smirk widened, it seemed like he enjoyed the suffering that he witnessed before him, Amber's mask is going to come off in a bit.

 

Deep down, Amber felt like she's slowly being torn apart all the while she was drowning in her despair.

 

" Go on, tell us already, they deserve to know. " Dusknoir was taken aback by Amber's hollow tone of voice, he didn't expect Amber to readily tell him to tell them what he already knew.

 

Nonetheless, he decided to do so anyways.

 

" But first, I want to ask Grovyle something. Grovyle, did you have a human partner at any point of time? "

 

" .........Yes. " Deep down, it won't be long before Amber snaps, as Grovyle told an honest 'yes', she knew what was going to happen.

 

She felt so goddamn hopeless, so very stupid and useless.

 

Insignificant.

 

" What was their name? "

 

" .........Carmela. "

 

" What would you think if I told you that her Soul's been split in half? That those halves went into the Snivy and Eevee that you know? " Grovyle was at some point suspicious of how the two had acted, his time with Ireland allowed him to confirm the facts for real.

 

He regretted how bad he had been to Amber and Ireland. Even now, he wants to make up for the damage he had done.

 

But he knew it's not the time to do so.

 

Cotton and Hunter were very shocked, they looked at Amber and Ireland. Ireland is very serious, glaring at Dusknoir fiercely.

 

Amber however, had an stoic expression on her face.

 

" It's true, Carmela had been inhabiting our bodies for quite some time. "

 

" Amber... " Ireland however, remained concerned for her friend Amber.

 

It's almost like she just doesn't care anymore.

 

Now that the group is where Dusknoir wants them, he was just about to order the Sableye to attack...

 

Amber's eyes became empty, they turned hollow once more. The moment she spoke, two voices came out of her throat.

 

" Cease your attacks, Dusknoir! " There was a mixture of Amber's voice and Carmela's voice that came from her throat.

 

Grovyle turned and looked at Amber, shocked at what he had just heard. Cotton and Hunter were NOT expecting something like this to ever happen, Dusknoir backed away a bit, surprised. Even the Sableye jumped up in surprise, nobody had expected Carmela to possess Amber just like this.

 

" You... "

 

" Yes, it's me, you got a problem with that? " Dusknoir could feel his emotions shift, from shock to anger.

 

" Sableye....kill them! " As soon as he gave out the command, the Sableye began to close in on the group.

 

After which, Hunter began to panic, he turned to Celebi, if anything, she should know a way out of this mess.

 

" C-Celebi! C-Could you sneak us around them?! "

 

" It won't be easy with Dialga here!! " Celebi knew exactly what Hunter meant, Amber and Ireland knew it too.

 

" I can tell, but still, it's worth a shot, right?! " The Sableye drew closer, their claw sharp and ready to strike.

 

" JUST DO IT!!! " Just before the Sableye could attack, a bright flash of light blinded them, Dusknoir, and Primal Dialga altogether. When the light faded away, it seemed like the group had disappeared entirely!

 

Of course, Dusknoir knew they had to still be around here, he could still sense Carmela's spirit after all.

 

" Primal Dialga, could you lend a hand here? " After a moment, Primal Dialga stomped his foot onto the ground.

 

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! His roar was deafening, the sound of shattering glass was heard.

 

And right behind Dusknoir, were the six little Pokemon.

 

Just like how the original story went, Celebi stayed behind while the rest of the group jumped into the Passage of Time.

 

" Woaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!! "

 

" AAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK! "

 

Everyone yelled as they were transported back into the past timeline. And thus, everyone landed on the beach when they got out.

 

" Oof! " Everyone had landed onto the soft sand.

 

After everyone went and got the sand off, everyone turned towards Amber.

 

" Amber...are you okay? "

 

" She is fine, but she is also unstable at this time, it will be a while before she.... "

 

" But she'll be fine, right? " Hunter is very worried about Amber.

 

" Yes, she just needs time to recover. " Despite the sincerity in Carmela's words, Cotton and Hunter were somewhat skeptical, but still worried nonetheless. Grovyle walked over to the Snivy, almost as if to be certain if the half residing in Amber is really controlling her body.

 

After it was confirmed, everyone took to discussing where they should go. Eventually though, Hunter went to take them to Sharpedo Bluff, of course, they had to sneak their way there. When they made it, Hunter showed the group the secret in Sharpedo Bluff, it was his home, the home he had after he successfully escaped the orphanage.

 

After five hay beds were set up in the Sharpedo Bluff, Carmela controlling Amber's body instantly went to sleep. Apparently the whole thing wore her out, and Carmela hadn't gotten used to controlling the body of a Pokemon.

 

The other four took to figuring out their course of action, deciding on whether or not to go to the guild and tell everyone. However, they knew that seeing Grovyle would most likely cause an uproar.

 

Plus, Amber isn't in the best mood or shape at the time, for a few days, Carmela was in control of her body. And Carmela took the time to get used to controlling the body of a Snivy, but she knew to not step out of Sharpedo Bluff.

 

During the night though, Ireland would at times sneak out to secretly bring back more food for the group. Every time she does so, she's successful in bringing in a good deal of food, which includes seeds and berries.

 

However, during the time, Amber is suffering on the inside, not wanting others to feel as she had felt. As she had created the forsaken Scarf of Darkness and unintentionally endangered those around her, she still felt horrible.

 

But while she was getting better, she had always had this one thought ever since what happened.

 

I am such an idiot... While not true, she certainly felt like an idiot. She is still hurting on the inside, it will take a long time for her to truly move on and forget about what happened.

 

But she will not let it haunt her forever.

 

In the break of dawn, Ireland woke up early, she noticed that while Cotton, Hunter, and Amber/Carmela are sleeping, Grovyle was missing. She went to go outside Sharpedo Bluff and when she did, she saw him staring off into the dawn.

 

Grovyle turned to look at Ireland, it seemed like the perfect time to him.

 

After a few minutes into the start of the conversation which he started, he decided to ask a question. This is a question where the decision would make an impact on the future.

 

" Ireland, I know you may or may not agree to this, but would you help me get the other Time Gears? "

 

AUUHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! ARCEUS DAMNIT, ANOTHER FAILURE TO ADD TO THE PILE!

 

There is no way I could calm down, at least, not for a while. I need to find a way to calm down, or I'll end up doing something I'll instantly regret.

 

Dusknoir didn't mean to fail, I know that, and Primal Dialga witnessed his failure! So it's a good idea to stay away from Primal Dialga as he's probably in a terrible mood right now.

 

The letters were sent to Ireland, but it seemed like the two Pokemon have figured me out. But as of right now, I do not know where they are, as I had just got back to the past.

 

It wouldn't be a good idea to find and confront the group now, I have no idea where they are.

 

But from what I witnessed in the shadows, Carmela apparently took control of Amber's body. Even though things have just gotten interesting because of her, there's something I know.

 

I need to be very careful of Carmela from here own out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 18

 

I was surprised that he asked me this....too be honest I saw myself as the last person he would ask that question too. I was silent for a long while which seemed to worry him.....the look on his face.....it seemed like me saying no would be considered a rejection. I knew that when the others were awake they would tell the Guild, Chimeco would send a message to the Lake Guardians, and getting the Time Gears should be easy, plus they did see me, Amber, and Hunter get dragged into the time portal so they would believe it.

 

"Alright why not? I'll go with you."

 

His face looked relieved that I agreed to go with him which a little strange for me, even the red soul half didn't understand but hey...maybe that's just him. So we gathered some items, and set off for the remaining Time Gears, Grovyle did stay really close to me, too close for comfort. I told him that we should go to the Steam Cave, and get the Gear from Fogbound Lake first, he agreed.

 

However.......I got lost cause my Wonder Map......

 

*Meanwhile*

 

Me, Hunter, and Amber had woken up to see that Grovyle, and Ireland were gone, we guessed that they went to find Time Gears so we rushed off to the Guild. We were all warmly welcomed by everyone but we told them what happened. After a long, and weird conversation they believed us, and Chimeco sent a psychic message to the Lake Guardians that they don't attack Grovyle, and Ireland.

 

I could tell that Amber was hating herself right now, Hunter didn't notice surprisingly so I decided to pull an Ireland, and be a therapist for her. I went over to her, rubbed her back, and talked to her. They told me what Dusknoir did, and I hated him for it, that's why I never trusted him, and now this.

 

Sure I act cold, and cruel but I do actually care about the rest of the team, especially Hunter, I don't know what I would do without him. I managed to improve Amber's mood, I also learned about the scarf she was wearing, and I hugged her to comfort her, I felt so bad. I told her that she didn't need to worry, and that no matter what, we'll be her friends, and that we don't care what the scarf does.

 

Little did anyone know what was happening in the Mystery Jungle.

 

 

"I wonder if Bella is okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being so short.


	24. Chapter 24

While Grovyle and I have gathered all the Time Gears, I'm very worried about Amber, despite this though, something strange happened while I was looking for one of the Time Gears with Grovyle.

 

Why do I think like that? Because while I was looking for the Time Gear Uxie was guarding, I got lost somehow.

 

But then again I had dropped my Wonder Map when Dusknoir dragged me into the dark future. Either it landed in front of everyone after the portal closed or Dusknoir has it right now.

 

Either way, I am frustrated because I am NOT good at going in directions. Now that I am without my Wonder Map, it's much easier to get lost more then ever.

 

Oh, joy. I growled, frustrated at myself for dropping the Wonder Map like that.

 

And now I'm in a Mystery Dungeon that's much like the Mysterious Jungle. As soon as I entered, I knew there would be the statue that would allow me to sort through my items.

 

But upon being at the entrance, no such statue was there, this irked me a bit. I remember it was right by the entrance of the Mystery Dungeon, did someone move it?

 

No, it would have taken a few strong or couple of Pokemon to move it so they wouldn't have done it alone. Feeling uneasy, I decided to explore the Mystery Dungeon, as I explored it, I kept seeing glimpses of green running out of sight.

 

I began to wonder what was going on here, sure I have a bad sense of direction, but this is getting ridiculous...

 

I had been looking for Ireland for a short while now, where could she have gone?!

 

I kept calling for her, calling her name, but I heard no answer.

 

" For the love of Arceus, where have you gone to?! " I cursed myself for not keeping better track of Ireland.

 

She could be in big trouble right now, I need to find her, ASAP!

 

Okay, this is getting frustrating as all hell!!

 

I know my way around here if only a LITTLE bit, this IS the Mysterious Jungle. And as far as I can tell, I'm only going deeper into the Mystery Dungeon, it's not a good thing.

 

I do not know how I can get out of here with my ungodly sense of direction. But I am NOT going to stay here forever, something about the Mystery Dungeon felt different, and not in a good way.

 

I keep on seeing figures going past me, into different rooms, etc, it's driving me nuts a bit.

 

I cursed myself for not bringing any Escape Orbs with me, this is just my lucky day.

 

Soon, I realized I had gone in quite deep into the Mysterious Jungle. I got more lost then ever before, it's going to be difficult getting out.

 

It didn't take long for me to bump into a Grovyle, he looked pretty different. His leaves were not very well taken care of, and his eyes were a brighter color then the Grovyle's I knew.

 

" Hello....? " I never met this Grovyle before, then again I HAVE heard of him.

 

Could he be the outlaw known as Oliver?

 

" Hello, darling. "

 

The instant he called me darling, my eye twitched. Nobody has ever called me darling before, I decided to ask some questions.

 

" Who are you and what do you want from me? "

 

" My name is Oliver, I'm known as the outlaw gang leader of Grovyles, toots. "

 

Afterwords, he explained to me that the Grovyles I've seen earlier were luring me in deeper into the Mystery Dungeon. I do not trust Oliver one bit, he seems to be a bit of a womanizer...

 

" Would you like to join my gang? You would make an excellent addition to it. "

 

I shook my head, there's no way I would be joining a gang of Grovyles! Oliver looked at me seriously, at least before he decided to say something.

 

" Alright, you're cute and all, but I DON'T take no for an answer. "

 

With that, he began to come closer to me, suddenly getting out ropes. And then suddenly he was sent flying because a Shadow Ball had hit him in the face, hard.

 

Confused, I looked over and briefly saw Darkrai, he was glaring hatefully at Oliver. When Oliver got back up, he saw Darkrai glaring at him, he seemed to get shivers down his spine.

 

" Uh, is he your boyfriend? "

 

" Uh, NO, he isn't! " I barked at Oliver as Darkrai chuckled before seemingly disappearing.

 

" Then why did he throw a Shadow Ball at my face? Does he love you? "

 

" No, this is FAR from love! " I grimaced at him, my eye twitched.

 

" Anyways, sweetheart, you're not gonna leave! "

 

" I gotta go now, BYE! " With that, I zoomed off, away from him, of course, I knew how fast Grovyles can get.

 

Soon enough, Oliver managed to catch me, he was just going to tie me up with his ropes when I heard a voice.

 

It was Grovyle's voice, and boy does he sound pissed.

 

" What do you think you're doing with Ireland? "

 

" Uh-oh, spaggetti-ohs! I'm just here to recruit dat Eevee! "

 

" Clearly you don't know much about Ireland, She's not going with you. "

 

" No, I'm taking the sweet Eevee with me! "

 

Afterwords, Grovyle and Oliver began to fight each other.

 

After a while, Grovyle managed to knock Oliver out with Leaf Blade. He came over to me, as if to see if Oliver's done anything.

 

" Are you alright, Ireland? " I nodded, and told him that he arrived just before Oliver would tie me up.

 

" We should get going. " Grovyle nodded, as we made way out of the Mysterious Jungle, we felt closer then before.

 

But I HAD told him about Darkrai and what he did, Grovyle seemed to become uneasy.

 

I do hope that Darkrai wouldn't know where exactly we're going because it would be HELL to deal with him. Especially if he correctly guessed what we're doing and what we're looking for.

 

Little did I know, that we were going to collect the Time Gears without much trouble...

 

And afterwords, I will be left wondering what exactly is going on and why....

 

WHY DID THE GUARDIANS NOT STOP DUSKNOIR WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE?!?


	25. Chapter 25

Side Story 3 Pt 2-2

 

While we were on our way to Fogbound Lake, I thought over those recent events with this....Oliver character. I guess he's a new addition to this world thanks to me, and Amber coming here, Grovyle sure is very protective of me thought, I don't know if it's because I have one of the soul halves in my body or if it's something more. I like Grovyle a lot, and I have thought about using Attract but......I love him too much to do that, I don't want to force him to love me.

 

"Hey Grovyle, do you think Darkrai will follow us, and attack us at Fogbound Lake?"

 

"Most likely not, he wouldn't risk losing his memory to Uxie."

 

"I see....."

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"uh....nevermind lets just keep going."

 

I feel like an idiot, I wanted to tell him how I feel about him but I just couldn't. Why am I so cowardly when it comes to this, is it because I've never fallen in love before? 

 

When we finally reached the Steam Cave, we restocked on items through the Kangaskan rock, I also made sure to get a good amount of escape orbs just in case. I looked at Grovyle, and asked him a question by using one simple word.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Ready." Grovyle said with a nod.

 

I nodded back, and we entered the Steam Cave, Grovyle had a bit of trouble because of the Fire Type Pokemon but he got through it. When made it to the end we saw Uxie, we expected her to attack us or make an illusion of Groudon to attack us but.....she didn't.

 

"You have no need for alarm, I know the truth, all of us Lake Guardians know the truth about Dusknoir, and about you. You may take the Time Gear."

 

We were of coarse surprised, we didn't think it would be that easy but I guess the others told the guild in time so that Chimeco could send a psychic message. We thanked her as we entered the lake area, and we took it's Time Gear, Uxie had left so we left as well.

 

"So Grovyle, where too next?"

 

"hmm, Crystal Lake."

 

"Alright." I said, nodding my head.

 

We continued on our journey across the land for the remaining Time Gears, Uxie was right when she said that her, and the other Lake Guardians knew the truth as they gave us the Time Gears with no problem. Soon we had all five Time Gears, and I told him that Hunter had the Relic Fragment, the item needed to enter the Hidden Land. We returned to Treasure Town, and Convinced him to enter the guild with me, everyone was happy to see me of coarse, a bit freaked out of Grovyle but the guildmaster welcomed him.

 

Hunter, and Cotton thanked him for keeping me safe......were never telling them about what happened in the Mystery Jungle. Amber came running, and hugged me, glad I was okay, I'm lucky to have her as a friend. The next day everyone went to the Brine Cave, Chatot was hurt but we were told to continue on, our adventure is getting closer to the end, cause I don't know if we'll go home after this.

 

The Relic Fragment pattern glowed when Hunter got near it, sending a beam of light towards the sea, Lapras appeared. She told us that normally she only lets two come as to keep the Hidden Land a secret, but after promising to not let anyone else go there she lets all of us go. Me, Amber, Hunter, Grovyle, and Cotton got onto Lapras's back as she swam off, our adventure is soon coming to a close.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 19

 

So this is the Hidden Land...it is exactly how it looked in the games.

 

Lapras had just reached the Hidden Land and the group of five carefully got off her back. Amber had thought as much as her friends looked around the area, however, Amber knew what is coming.

 

When we first came here, everything spiraled out of control, and was unpredictable. But now, I feel like I should know entirely where this is going, even if it'll hurt. She knew what the end of the journey would entail, she knew who would disappear and who wouldn't, but there are just somethings she still didn't know about.

 

It hurts her very much, but she knew what she and her allies must do. They must get to the Time Tower, and restore time to the way it was.

 

If they failed, then the entire world would be doomed. Amber was going to make sure that everyone gets to the Time Tower.

 

Nonetheless, there's not that much time left, no time to simply do some sightseeing. Everyone had to get a move on sooner or later.

 

After everyone had stocked up on their items, they were ready to explore the Hidden Land.

 

" Let's go, there's not that much time left. " With that, Amber went ahead into the Hidden Land, the others followed.

 

In the first floor, everyone had quickly noticed the surge of determination coming from Amber. Then again, Ireland felt the same way, as both of them knew how this would end, if not entirely.

 

However, behind the mask of bravery that Amber wore, is a Snivy who is terrified of what will happen.

 

The group of five encountered some bothersome traps, mostly ones that either attracted bad Pokemon to them. Or traps that were utterly destructive in nature, giving the group immense damage.

 

Auhhhggg, those traps are so fricken' annoying! Amber couldn't help but think this way, then again, everyone else felt as she had felt.

 

Then again, the Hidden Land had been littered with traps in particularly every floor thus far. More then one would assume the Hidden Land to carry, could someone have done this?

 

There's no answer to the question at hand, time itself as well as the world is in great danger. So long as the fact itself stood, the group had to keep moving without delay.

 

Through the entirety of the Hidden Land, the group had encountered Monster Houses.

 

While everyone emerged victorious, for each Monster House and explosive trap they trigger, they had to use some healing items. They had to, so they wouldn't get KO'ed, so they wouldn't fall in battle, so they could keep going.

 

Reasonably, Cotton and Grovyle were starting to get very annoyed with the constant Monster Houses.

 

Amber, Hunter and Ireland were tired of the Monster Houses, but they knew it wouldn't be the last of the Monster Houses. And it most certainly wouldn't be the last time they will have to deal with Mystery Dungeons filled with annoying traps.

 

Sometimes, they had to take quick breaks so to regain some energy, to regain some of the lost HP. Afterwords though, they had to get a move on, once more, they also have to be careful not to use up all of their PP.

 

On the final floor before the Ancient Ruins, Amber decided to ask Grovyle a question.

 

" Grovyle, I have a question. " Never had Amber sounded so dull, it worried everyone.

 

" What is it? " He asked, he turned to face the Snivy.

 

" If we were to change history, to change the dark future...would you disappear? " Grovyle looked surprised, everyone excluding Ireland looked at her, shocked that she would ask such a question.

 

Soon, Grovyle nodded, he sighed before he decided to explain to them.

 

Should history be changed, all the Pokemon from the dark future would disappear. Despite having to suffer a fate like this should history be changed for the better...

 

Grovyle and Celebi knew it, but it is what they must do to save the world, at the cost of their lives.

 

Amber and Ireland knew he would tell them this information, even though Cotton and Hunter were surprised. But still, it didn't stop the Eevee and Snivy from feeling the way they do now.

 

The truth hurts, but it must be done, no matter the cost, no matter the pain. Amber sighed, trying to keep her mask from falling off.

 

Hunter and Cotton may not believe it, at least, not at first. But soon, the group went on ahead after Amber gave off a warning.

 

" Be careful, I feel like Dusknoir is nearby, and he's got his underlings with him, too. " Despite this though, Ireland decided to ask Amber something, even though Cotton knew about how Amber felt about herself.

 

" How do you feel about....facing him again? " Amber looked at Ireland, she seemed to be trying to keep her composure.

 

However, she is having difficulty doing so.

 

" I...do not really know, I know we'll face him but.... I'm not sure how to truly feel about this. " Not necessarily a white lie, she didn't want everyone to think she was weak.

 

Then again, her emotions have been the way they are, she had been feeling a bit better thanks to Cotton.

 

Then...why is it so difficult to think about fighting him, why does it hurt so much? For a while, the Snivy couldn't find an answer she found appropriate for the question in her mind.

 

Nonetheless, she kept quite for the rest of the floor, at least, until they made it to the Ancient Ruins.

 

The group had to climb a set of stairs to get to the very top, it took a couple of minutes before they made it. It was eerily quiet, there was something unsettling about the area in general.

 

Just as Hunter had brought out the Relic Fragment, a familiar laugh echoed throughout the area.

 

Everyone knew who would laugh like that, it was none other then Dusknoir.

 

Hunter realized what is happening as he puts the Relic Fragment back in his satchel. Thankfully, he did so on time just as the Sableye had surrounded the group.

 

" Wheh-heh-heh! " Three of them each came from both sides, Dusknoir appeared.

 

" Dusknoir... " Amber could feel her heart ache.

 

He simply laughed and directed the Sableye to drag the group down the other set of stairs. At the bottom, awaited the Passage of Time, when they reached the bottom, Dusknoir was grinning.

 

" Now, throw them into the portal! " Just before they could do so though, Amber's scarf started to turn pitch black.

 

" You monster... " With that, she used the dark powers of her scarf to use the shadows of the Sableye against them.

 

" Wheh-heh?!? " Their shadows scared them, and threw them away from the group as they all landed next to Dusknoir. Dusknoir was surprised, he hadn't expected the Snivy to master the power of her scarf.

 

For her to use her scarf to such an extent of controlling one's shadow was unheard of. And yet, she seemed to be fine with what she's doing with that cursed scarf.

 

Nonetheless, it didn't take long for the group to get into a fight against Dusknoir and his underlings.

 

The Sableye were quick and attacked first, they namely went straight for Amber. However, she simply dodged and used her attack moves, favoring Leaf Blade.

 

Ireland and Grovyle knew how powerful Dig can actually be, but Grovyle attacks with Leaf Blade as well. And Ireland attacks using another attack move she knew.

 

Cotton had developed a habit of using Dizzy Punch, while Hunter tends to use Discharge.

 

Soon, all the Sableye were defeated, despite this though, Dusknoir remained standing.

 

Everyone went all out on Dusknoir, who fought back with his attacks. Amber made use of her Scarf of Darkness to fight against Dusknoir, knowing his weaknesses as a ghost type.

 

" Gahhh!! " Dusknoir had just fallen over, the Sableye panicked and ran into the Passage of Time.

 

So it would seem that Dusknoir wouldn't be able to find more suitable underlings. Surprisingly, Amber couldn't feel any bit of shock, it felt as though she should have predicted this.

 

" Hunter, put the Relic Fragment where it goes. " Grovyle didn't need to tell him twice, Hunter nodded vigorously and went back up the stairs.

 

" A-Amber, do you know what will happen if... " Dusknoir looked at her, almost surprised to see Amber giving him a cold glare.

 

" I know, Dusknoir, we all know what will happen if we change history. "

 

" Then why... "

 

" Because I know it has to be done, I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore! Not by Pokemon like you! " Ireland was startled by Amber's sudden outburst, Cotton however, wanted to smash Dusknoir's head in.

 

" I trusted you, I cared about you, even though I knew what was going to happen. But even though I knew, it still hurts, at times I felt like I couldn't breathe for Arceus sake! "

 

Dusknoir couldn't believe what he is hearing.

 

" Even right now, I STILL care about you, even though we're enemies. " Amber took a step back, just as Dusknoir managed to get back up once he got over the shock.

 

And then he roared and managed to punch everyone, missing Amber. Cotton, Grovyle, and Ireland were incapacitated due to the sudden pain of being punched so hard.

 

Amber was the only one standing, her expression blank as he opened the mouth on his stomach.

 

" Amber, this is the end of you all! " Amber knew what was coming, she knew what she had to do.

 

Dark energy began to gather, Dusknoir was charging up a very powerful Shadow Ball. It seemed like it may very well be the end of it all.

 

" TAKE THIS! " The Shadow Ball flew at Amber at an alarming speed.

 

However, Amber used her Scarf of Darkness, she shocked him once more with a dull smile.

 

Her scarf turned pitch black once more, and with it's strength, she struck it with a darkened version of her Leaf Blade.

 

" F**K YOU, DUSKNOIR! " As her blade struck the Shadow Ball, she managed to reflect the attack back at Dusknoir.

 

" W-What in the...!? " Hunter arrived just in time to see what would happen.

 

Everyone could only stare in disbelief as Dusknoir was hit in the face by his own attack. As soon as he got hit, he was sent flying into the Passage of Time, and then, it closed.

 

Amber was panting as Hunter hurriedly gave Cotton, Ireland and Grovyle each an Oran Berry. Amber was tired, despite the tears having started to flow, her smile stayed where it is.

 

" I....did it. " Amber felt a mixture of relief, depression, anger, and regret.

 

Nonetheless, Amber sunk to the ground, feeling drained from using the Scarf of Darkness so much.

 

" Amber, are you okay?! " Everyone flocked over to her, she looked up at them and nodded.

 

" Y-Yeah...I'm alright, we should get going to the Time Tower. "

 

" Are you sure you're alright? " Grovyle asked, everyone had heard her confession earlier. They were sure that Amber is emotionally unstable.

 

But she played it off like she's fine, deep down, that is not the case.

 

She told them that she's fine, even though she is hurt and emotionally unstable. Soon, everyone went back upstairs, just in time to see the rift starting to glow brightly.

 

" It's going to leave, get on! " Hunter hadn't the need to tell them twice, everyone got on instantly.

 

As soon as everyone got on safely, the rift began to float off the ground where it was. It then began it's flight to the Time Tower, the Mystery Dungeon where the fate of all will be determined.

 

Where the fate of the Pokemon World will be determined.

 

Soon, the ride had come to an end, everyone stepped off and made their way to the crumbling tower.

 

Here we are... Amber closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. There is only so much she could handle before she breaks.

 

After everyone managed to get their items sorted out, and stocked up on items thanks to the statue, everyone's good to go. Soon, everyone went inside and entered what would have been the final Mystery Dungeon.

 

Amber had a habit of calling this the Time Tower, even though it's Temporal Tower. She calls it Time Tower for simplicity, then again, she just doesn't really care right now.

 

As per expected, Time Tower was a difficult Mystery Dungeon to get through due to it's tough Pokemon, Monster Houses, and dangerous traps that hindered the group. Nonetheless, everyone got through it all, no matter the pain, it all had to be carried out, no matter what.

 

At last, the group soon made it to the very end, the very top of the Mystery Dungeon. Nobody was around, but there is the wall where all the Time Gears should be placed.

 

" We must hurry! " Just as everyone had started to run, the area had gone dark.

 

A loud roar was heard, and thus, Dialga had appeared, only he looked almost just like Primal Dialga. It appeared he had almost lost all the reason he had before all of this had started.

 

Before they knew it, they had to fight the Legendary Pokemon before them.

 

It was a hard, and long battle, especially since Dialga had used Roar of Time a few times, giving out great damage. However the group was injured, they would never give up, it is their job to save the Pokemon World.

 

Everyone was tired, but they defeated Dialga, and emerged victorious once more as the Legendary collapsed onto the ground. Everyone instantly went to the wall, and carefully, Grovyle got out the Time Gears, Ireland took off the Time Gear around her neck...

 

....And placed the Time Gears where they should be.

 

A rumbling occurred, everyone grew alarmed.

 

" W-Were we too late?! " A bright flash of light blinded everyone, and when the light faded away, everything seemed to be normal here.

 

There was no damage of any kind, everything was neatly arranged. Everyone took the time to get a sigh of relief, the world was saved...

 

Then Dialga got back up and faced the group.

 

" Oh, crap! " Ireland yelled, everyone faced the Dialga.

 

" GREETINGS, I HAVE NO INTENTION TO HARM YOU, FOR YOU HAVE RESTORED TIME. " Everyone calmed down quickly as Dialga explained to them how the flow of time had been restored.

 

Soon, he allowed everyone to leave unharmed, after the group healed up with Oran Berries. Earlier, it was a brutal fight, nobody would blame the group for restoring their HP before leaving.

 

When they made it back to the bottom of the Temporal Tower, Grovyle had been slowing down. Everyone turned to look at him, worried about his well being.

 

What made Ireland sad is the fact that Grovyle is beginning to glow, yellow orbs began to appear around him. Everyone went over to him, Amber and Ireland knew what is happening to him.

 

He is going to disappear, Ireland went to Grovyle as tears ran down her furry cheeks.

 

" G-Grovyle... "

 

" Ireland, this is for the best, I am sorry it had to be this way. " Grovyle looked at Ireland, seeing her cry before him.

 

" W-Wait, t-there's something I want to say! "

 

" What...is it? " Grovyle could feel himself becoming weaker, he was going to be erased from existence.

 

" I love you, Grovyle! " He's surprised by the confession that the Eevee had just blurted out, but he smiled at her.

 

" Ireland.... " As he was about to be completely engulfed by the bright light, he had one last thing to say.

 

" I will miss you, my friends, and Carmela, I love you too. " He puts his forehead against Ireland, uncharacteristic it may have been, it still came as a shock to all of them.

 

Amber could feel herself tearing up on the inside, she didn't want to see Grovyle go, but she must.

 

If only....if only if I could disappear, too... Ireland thought the same thing Amber had, soon, Grovyle was gone.

 

He had completely disappeared, the moment he did, Ireland broke down crying.

 

Amber broke down crying as well, she cared about everyone, for her to see anyone be wiped from existence was hard. Cotton and Hunter became sad as well as worried, they knew it would be difficult to console them.

 

Nonetheless, they convinced the girls to get back up and head back to Treasure Town. On the way back to Treasure Town, Amber and Ireland could feel the Soul halves within them crying.

 

Carmela had too, been sad that her best friend had to go, they didn't want to say their goodbyes to him. Then again, nobody did, everyone knew they would never see the Pokemon from the dark future ever again.

 

When they made it back to Treasure Town, a celebration was held that the world had been saved. Time had indeed, been restored everywhere around the world, however, Team WillSpirit had told everyone what had happened to Grovyle.

 

Even though the loss of a hero was mourned, the wounds would never truly be erased.

 

The night after the party, Amber and Ireland lied awake, both the girls were still sad and emotionally unstable. Sure the world is saved, but it came at a cost, no matter how good a deed, there's always a consequence.

 

Sure enough, Amber and Ireland cried themselves to sleep, even though everyone will want to help.

 

Their wounds will never truly fade away, for their spirits as well as their hearts were completely broken.

 

It was a dark and stormy night, and I was on the run, now that my plan had been ruined, Cresselia had been chasing me. The brat never knew when to quit, no matter how far I made it from her.

 

But then, if time had been restored, I need to have another plan, one more shot at conquering this world. For the time being, I was infuriated at how everything turned out, Cresselia won't let me near Team WillSpirit or anyone.

 

So needless to say, I am currently stuck trying to get the hell away from my nemesis.

 

Unknowingly, I will soon have a plan that will come close to fruition, but for now, I must get away. I mustn't let Cresselia catch me, no matter what, if she did, then my days are considerably numbered.

 

If Arceus knew what I had attempted to do, or did but have not yet tried to kill me, he WILL end me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 20

 

It's been a month since we've saved the world.....but I haven't left my bed in that same amount of time. Cotton, Hunter, and Amber always try to help in an attempt to make me feel better......but nothing works. I know he's alive, because in the game he, and the other Pokemon are brought back, I know Grovyle is alive but I can't stop feeling horrible.

 

I just want him back, I love him so much, and I got to tell him while he was disappearing. All of the other Guild members have tried to make me feel better but nothing works, I've been through so much, so has Amber, but the hole in my heart.......Grovyle was the first one I ever fell in love with, I can't get over it that easily. The whole thing with Dusknoir effected Amber quite a lot but she's done well in the healing process......for me it might awhile.

 

Today I finally gathered the strength to get out of bed, and started doing missions with the rest of the team again, they were happy to see me back on my feet, but only Amber truly knew the pain I was going through. A week later, the Guildmaster introduced everyone to a new team called Team Shimmer, it was a team of 3 shiny Pokemon. The leader was Glaceon named Grace, the partner was a Weavile named Star, and the teammate was surprisingly a Manaphy named Aqua, I had a bad feeling that this team was going to be a pain in the A**.

 

Turns out my bad feeling was correct, when no one but us were around, Team Shimmer would torment us without end, Star made it a habit of making my mental state worse. They even tried to recruit Cotton but she refused much to Hunter's relief, another month went by, and we were given our graduation test so went to through the Mystifying Forest, defeat the "Grand master of all things bad" and his "minions", were denied evolution by the Luminous Spring, told about the space distortions yada yada yada me, and Amber already knew this. Then went back to the Guild, got rewarded 10,000 poke for graduating, and we set up our base in Sharpedo Bluff.

 

Now one might think that the Determined soul half inside me would try to fix the mental damage, she was in the same about of mental pain as I was, so it would be pointless. During the night Cresselia entered our dreams, and we knew this was the real one because she wasn't blaming us for the distortions I also had a good feeling about her. A few nights after, everytime Darkrai tried to enter our dreams Amber would somehow fight him off, I guess that's a part of her clairvoyance with these things.

 

A month passes, and we've saved Scizor from that Froslass who trapped him in ice, got to the top of Sky Peak Mountain with Shaymin, and the Wonder Egg from the Surrounding Sea which hatched into Manaphy, Hunter, and Cotton are surprisingly good parents, they took care of Manaphy like a Mother, and Father would. Then the day came where we cured Manaphy's illness, and sent him back to the sea.....I knew it was really hard on Hunter, and Cotton. I felt so bad for them.....

 

"Hey Amber."

 

"Yeah Ireland."

 

"Do you think if I asked, Bidoof would tell me where Star Cave is?"

 

"Why do you want to go to Star Cave?"

 

"To make a special wish...."

 

"What could you possible wish fo-.....oh."

 

I started to cry as Amber hugged me, fulling understanding what I wanted to wish for.

 

"Amber I want him back, I miss him so much, I can't take the pain in my heart anymore, I want him back!" I said as I cried.

 

"I understand Ireland but what if it doesn't work, or turn out right? What if....if it does work, he doesn't remember you or us, then what?"

 

 

"I-I-I don't know, I also wanted to wish Dusknoir back for you but I can only make one wish."

 

As much as I wanted Grovyle back, I didn't want to be selfish, and not try to bring Dusknoir back for Amber, but to be honest....since Grovyle didn't got back to the future, and Amber had just knocked Dusknoir back into the future.....I don't know if Dusknoir turned good or if he stayed evil. He didn't have Grovyle to tell him that his spirit can shine, and that he can become a better Pokemon.

 

".......Ireland......we don't know if Dusknoir turned good since our arrival in this world mixed up the story.....but I want you to wish for Grovyle to come back.....I want you to be happy."

 

I gave her a small smile, and thanked her along with a hug, then I rushed off to find Bidoof......but I could tell that her allowing me to wish Grovyle back was hard for her, she loves Dusknoir, but she wants me to be happy. I always be grateful for how kind, and generous she is, I hope that one day I can wish Dusknoir back to, and that he won't be evil.

 

When I had found Bidoof, he was quite surprised when I told him about Star Cave, how I knew he went there, and asked him for directions.....I also got a new Wonder Map so I shouldn't get lost this time. It a lot of convincing but I got him to mark the place on my map where the cave was, and I was on my way. There were many tough battles but I made it through them all, the Determined soul half helped me along the way because she wanted Grovyle to come back just as much as I do, nothing was gonna stand in my way.

 

 

I had finally made it to Star Cave, and went through it, the battle were rather tough, and only got tougher as the floors went by but I didn't give up.....I won't give up....not now, not when I so close to the end. I had finally the reached the end of the cave's depths, and I called out for Jirachi.

 

"Jirachi show yourself!"

 

Jirachi appear looking very tired, I knew I woke him up but I didn't care, I knew I had to battle him but I didn't care, I want Grovyle, and nothing will stop me. The battle began, and I had an extremely tough time but luckily my Dig move helped make easy work out of him. When I won the battle he fully woke up, and smiled at me.

 

"Hello, I'm Jirachi. What's your name?"

 

"My name is Ireland, and I would like to make a wish."

 

"It's a wish you want, okay, just name it, and I'll make it happen!" Jirachi said with a smile.

 

".....I don't if THIS is possible but.....Grovyle, a Pokemon from a dark timeline that is now dead, can you bring him back to our timeline here? Please? I miss him so much, please make it happen Jirachi."

 

Jirachi thought for a bit, then nodded his head saying "Very well, your wish is my command!". The third eye on Jirachi stomach opened up as the blue tags on his body glowed, then a time portal appeared between us. Then it happen, Grovyle came out of it, I was happy to see, and I rushed over as Jirachi teleported elsewhere.

 

"Grovyle?!" I said with excitement, and he groaned, standing up, and rubbing his head.

 

"....Ireland?" Grovyle said wondering if this was real.

 

"Yes, it's me Grovyle."

 

I hugged him.

 

"Welcome back." I said with a small smile, and tears of joy running down my face.

 

"No......no no no no no no no no no!!!! Arceus Dammit he's back, and Cresselia warned those girls of my plan! Why is everything going wrong?!" I breath in, and out to calm myself down.

 

No matter, this is just a minor set back in my plan, Grovyle coming back doesn't mean my plan is automatically over, there's still time to make sure my plan succeeds. I had put that Pikachu named Hunter into a nightmare but those girls went into dream thanks to that Zoroark.....said Zoroark also punched me in the face....I'll make sure he gets it the worse right after the girls.

 

Of coarse my plan to make Ireland queen hasn't left, I just need everything be completed for that to happen, my checklist for that plan is.

.Kill her friends

.Kill Grovyle

.Trap everyone in the nightmare

.Rule the world

.Make Ireland my queen

 

Simple.....I guess *sigh* great just great, all this is to stressful, I must rest for now, and I will not fail again....no matter what...I will not fail, and I will not give up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 21

 

It had been a while since Grovyle came back to Treasure Town with Ireland.

 

To be very honest, Amber was very surprised and so was everyone else. But they all welcomed him back with open arms.

 

In all honesty, Amber could feel the white half of Carmela's Soul resonate within her. She could tell in an instant that Carmela's very happy to see her best friend again, alive and well.

 

She's happy that Ireland's happy, she's happy that the former outlaw Zoroark drove Darkrai away. She is happy for everyone to feel happiness, and that Cresselia had done well to warn her team of Darkrai's dastardly deeds.

 

But ultimately, she still felt empty, like something was missing from her life as a Snivy.

 

Even though she's handled her heartache pretty well and had mostly recovered, she still felt like something was missing.

 

Could it be that I still missed Dusknoir very much? That could very well be true in Amber's train of thought.

 

But she knew he could very well not ever come back, everytime she thought of him, her heart would ache. Right now though, this isn't the time to simply think back to the old days, there is Team Shimmer, Team WillSpirit's nemesis.

 

Team WillSpirit had to put up with the constant harassment handed to them by Team Shimmer. And Amber is fully aware that Flareon might attempt to someday harass Team WillSpirit.

 

But right now, Flareon had yet to be seen and she's been reported missing, nobody could find her. However, even Team Shimmer wouldn't make an effort to find her, and for quite a shallow reason.

 

Unlike Team WillSpirit, who would truly care about others and help those in need no matter how small the reward...

 

Team Shimmer would only do missions based on the rewards they get upon completion. They only care about the Poke and good rewards they get from it all, and themselves.

 

However, Amber had wondered and worried about Aqua, Aqua is merely a child who is loyal to Team Shimmer. She may act upon orders given to her by the two only other members of her team, but Amber can tell that Aqua's very innocent.

 

To everyone, Aqua's one of the most cutest children to ever existed, so much that Amber actually considers adopting her. At least, for IF, Team Shimmer would ever allow such a thing to happen, which they most likely wouldn't.

 

To the day Grovyle returned, Ireland became a lot better, her mental and emotional health greatly improved. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of Team Shimmer, and the harassment worsened to a greater degree.

 

It went from simple name-calling and trying to get Amber and Ireland in trouble to violence when nobody is around. So needless to say, nobody surprisingly caught on to how cruel Team Shimmer truly is.

 

However, one day, shortly after they left Sharpedo Bluff and were alone, Team Shimmer decided to harass them again. Unfortunately for them, Grovyle sternly told them to stop, when they laughed off his warning, he reported them.

 

And the result is that Wigglytuff called Team Shimmer to his office with Chatot and told them to stop picking on Team WillSpirit. Sadly, it does not work since after Team Shimmer left the office unharmed, they continued to pick on Team WillSpirit anyways.

 

Painfully, ten weeks later, everyone in Treasure Town finally noticed what Team Shimmer had been doing to Team WillSpirit. Everyone would attempt to defend the team from Team Shimmer, who would still name call the poor Eevee and Snivy.

 

Finally, one day, everyone got Team Shimmer to talk with Wigglytuff, who again, told them to stop picking on WillSpirit.

 

Unfortunately, the last straw was pulled when Team Shimmer decided to for once, insult Wigglytuff, much to Chatot's chargin. Of course, by the doorway, Team WillSpirit and Grovyle were watching, since they had a bad feeling about what might happen...

 

" Hah, why should we stop picking on Team WillSpirit? They deserve it! " Aqua nodded in agreement, but she was obviously scared.

 

" No, they do not, I would want you stop picking on them, too! " Chatot barked at Team Shimmer, he was starting to get really annoyed with Team Shimmer for their tactics towards Team WillSpirit.

 

" Why can't you just throw them out?! " Star shouted, Chatot shook his head while Wigglytuff dances with one of his Perfect Apples.

 

" Because, Team WillSpirit have graduated and are one of the guild's greatest Exploration Teams! " Chatot screeched, Aqua wasn't really paying attention, she was eyeing Wigglytuff's delicious Perfect Apple.

 

As Star argued with Chatot about Team WillSpirit, Aqua continued to look at the Perfect Apple Wigglytuff danced with. Soon, Star let out a huff and looked at Aqua, then back at the guildmaster with a wicked smirk.

 

Chatot knew exactly what Star was going to do, he gulped nervously.

 

" Star, don't you dare.... " Chatot's warning fell on deaf ears as Star's grin widened.

 

Well, Chatot DID in a way, warn Star.

 

" Hey, guildmaster, Perfect Apples taste horrible! " It didn't take long for Star to realize why Chatot warned her.

 

Wigglytuff stopped dancing with his Perfect Apple, and began to seemingly get sad as the room began to rumble. It didn't take long for Aqua to become terrified as she hid behind Star out of fright.

 

Chatot prepared for this, he quickly gives Wigglytuff a shiny Perfect Apple, who calmed down greatly. When he calmed down, the rumbling stopped, and Wigglytuff was smiling like nothing happened.

 

Both he and Chatot decided to kick Team Shimmer out and make sure they weren't ever welcomed back in Treasure Town again. However, before Aqua could too, be kicked from the guild, Team WillSpirit came in.

 

While Grace and Star deserved to be kicked out of Treasure Town, Aqua is that of a young child. It wouldn't be wise to kick a child out of their own home, as Amber knew, children had little chance of survival out in the wilderness with no home.

 

Surprisingly, Cotton decided to help Amber and Ireland with making sure Aqua doesn't get kicked out.

 

After a while, Chatot finally agreed to let Aqua stay, on the condition that one of the members of Team WillSpirit raise her. Amber decided to take up the role of being Aqua's new mother, needless to say, everyone else in Team WillSpirit will help her raise Aqua.

 

Aqua was welcomed into Team WillSpirit and had another hay bed made for her. However, Amber will make sure to be the best mother she could be for Aqua. Shortly after Aqua had been inside Sharpedo Bluff, Team WillSpirit felt very relieved now that Team Shimmer is gone, excluding Aqua, of course.

 

A few days have past and Aqua already had started getting used to living her new life. Amber quickly grew to love and care about Aqua, almost as though she's her own child. She, along with everyone else, would protect Aqua from anything or anyone who decided to try to threaten the young Manaphy in any way.

 

However, as time went, Aqua started to learn about compassion from the guildmaster himself, which is surprising. Then again, the entire team WillSpirit took turns trying to teach Aqua good lessons about cooking, agility, defense, etc.

 

Amber however, is protective of Aqua, but she's willing to teach Aqua how to fight more effectively and henceforth. The reason is because she knew that she wouldn't be around Aqua forever, she loved children after all.

 

However, because Aqua is new to being the addition of Team WillSpirit and doesn't have much experience, it seemed wise for Amber to watch over Aqua since she's new. Of course, whenever able, the team would guide Aqua through easy Mystery Dungeons such as Beach Cave for instance to help Aqua gain experience and learn how to fight better.

 

A few weeks have passed and surprisingly, Darkrai had not shown up even once, this greatly bothered Team WillSpirit and Grovyle. Cresselia had not yet decided to visit Team WillSpirit through their dreams either, it worried Amber and Ireland and everyone hoped she would be alright.

 

Despite it all, Amber could feel herself began to feel better then before, and yet, she's never been a mother before. This is her first time being a mother in her lifetime, raising a child albeit with the help of those she cared about.

 

It didn't take long for bad Pokemon from Mystery Dungeons to realize what would happen if anyone decides to try to hurt Aqua in anyway possible while Amber or other members of WillSpirit see it. For Ireland and Hunter, they'd help Aqua in every way possible and protect her, while Amber and Cotton would do the same thing, Cotton will Dizzy Punch the offender, or Amber will outright tell them to stop hurting Aqua.

 

And if they won't back off from name calling Aqua or trying to attack her, I'll give them a piece of my mind. It may sound out of character for Amber when she thought of it, but then again, she had changed since the day she came to the Pokemon World.

 

Lately there had been a few times where she had been called a mind reader and at times, a clairvoyant. Part of it is because of how powerful her empathy truly is, which allows her to feel as others do. Another part of it is how Amber does at times seem to correctly guess what exactly a Pokemon might be thinking.

 

Many times though, she's wondered why she's become a Snivy, there were a couple other starter Pokemon Amber could have transformed into due to her personality. She doesn't know the answer, and it seemed like Carmela doesn't know either, not even Ireland knows why Amber became a Snivy, it made Amber confused even though she shouldn't think about it right now.

 

On one such day though, Cotton, Hunter, and Ireland had to leave since there was a bandit running around trying to steal things from Treasure Town, said bandit was located in the Amp Plains. Shortly after they left, Amber had to stay to look after Aqua, while Grovyle had to be on the look out for trouble and he knows what to do when Aqua is in danger.

 

Amber was showing Aqua how shopping worked in Treasure Town when she saw three familiar Pokemon. It was a Marill, an Azurill, and a Drowzee, they seemed to be having a most pleasant time.

 

She felt a sense of deja vu upon seeing the three Pokemon, she never saw or noticed them in Treasure Town before. And yet she felt like she's seen them somewhere before, could they have been from...?

 

Probably not, but it doesn't hurt to greet them. While Amber and Ireland knew it all, they do not know what to predict anymore, at least, not for the most part.

 

Almost every bit of the storyline had been twisted up somehow or another, it is pretty hard to predict how things would go from here on out. But it doesn't stop Amber and Ireland from trying to predict it all, no matter how much they would fail at it, they'll still try.

 

The three Pokemon started walking her way, Aqua quickly went up to greet them like the innocent child she is. Amber quickly followed behind, while Aqua's learned quite a bit from Team WillSpirit and the guildmaster, there's still a certain lesson she had to learn.

 

Don't go talking to strangers.

 

" Hi! " Aqua greeted the three Pokemon, Amber will have to follow suite. The Drowzee did beat her to the greeting though.

 

" Hello, there, who might you be? " The Drowzee is male according to his deep voice, he seemed to be polite as well.

 

" I'm Aqua, heehee! " Of course, Amber is a responsible mother figure, but she knew that she would make mistakes sometimes.

 

" Hello, kind sir, I'm sorry about Aqua. She's a young child and she's very...innocent. " Amber nervously explained to the three Pokemon while she rubbed her forehead gently, she's very nervous.

 

" But mama...! " Aqua whined, she had started to see Amber as her new mother. Since then, she had been much happier then she ever was when she was with Star and Grace.

 

" Aqua, I don't want you talking to strangers, there are Pokemon that could be dangerous. " Amber scolded the young Manaphy, Aqua whined again, albeit playfully as the Azurill and Marill smiled.

 

" Okay.... "

 

" No, it's alright, I can't blame you. " Drowzee politely spoke, the Marill and Azurill decided to introduce themselves as well.

 

Soon, the conversation had come to a close when the three of them began to leave. Azurill and Marill went on ahead, Drowzee followed them behind before he unintentionally bumps into Amber.

 

He noticed and turned towards Amber, muttering an apology to her. Amber told him that she forgives him and he smiled in relief before leaving.

 

Of course, by that time, Amber didn't think too much about it, but when she and Aqua got back to Sharpedo Bluff...

 

She began to think of it when they returned there, Grovyle was waiting. Apparently, he's noticed that there's something off about the Drowzee, and now that he's noticed, Amber thought about it.

 

Just where have I seen or heard of that Drowzee...? Amber couldn't help but wonder about that.

 

There's no doubt she's truly seen or heard of it before yes...

 

But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it could be about the Drowzee that caught her attention. She thought about it for a while, and so had Grovyle, who noticed something off about the Drowzee earlier, at least, till everyone else returned.

 

Hmmm....maybe I'll think about it some more later? Soon, the sun had been replaced with the moon and everyone had fallen asleep.

 

Amber however, slept close to Aqua, Amber had quickly grown to love the child very much.

 

Within the dream, everyone in Team WillSpirit got to meet the Soul halves for the first time. Surprisingly, everyone got along great, Aqua seemed to adore them very much.

 

The next few days later, Ireland, Cotton, and Hunter had to go on another high-ranked mission. Amber, Grovyle, and Aqua were getting ready to explore another Mystery Dungeon to help Aqua get better at her lessons when Marill came running along.

 

Amber came to Marill, asking what was wrong, the three learned what had happened.

 

" Me and Azurill were going with Drowzee to Drenched Bluff, but I got lost and couldn't catch up to them! I don't know what happened to them but please, I need someone to find them, please! "

 

" Do not worry, we will find them and make sure that they're safe, we will also get to the bottom of this. "

 

Afterwords, the three went to Drenched Bluff, Amber started to find this really familiar...

 

Upon making it to Drenched Bluff and the group of three had started to explore it, Amber felt that sense of deja vu again. Grovyle noticed quickly, and so had Aqua, who grew worried about her new mother.

 

" Mama, are you okay? "

 

" Amber, what is the matter? "

 

" I'm sorry, this just....felt very familiar to me, it's on the tip of my tongue. But I can't figure out why that is yet. " True, yes, but knowingly, it won't be long before Amber would figure it out.

 

Of course, just like in the story, it was very easy making it through Drenched Bluff. At the very end of it though, is a Drowzee scaring the Arceus out of Azurill, the poor Pokemon yelled for help.

 

In an instant, the group was thrown into a battle against the Drowzee. Thankfully though, the group of three won, and Aqua had improved on her fighting skill greatly.

 

After calming the Azurill down, all four went home, although Drowzee had to be turned to the authorities. But otherwise, Azurill and Marill were happy to be together again, for they are brothers.

 

Around that time, the rest of the Team WillSpirit returned and were told of what happened. Despite this, Amber was very proud of her adopted daughter, Aqua, who smiled at her mama.

 

Soon, it was time to head back to Sharpedo Bluff and rest, after they have dinner of course.

 

Alright, now I've gotten a good deal of rest after having finally escaped Cresselia...for now.

 

But it doesn't mean that I would be free of her, not until she foils me at last.

 

With Grovyle back from the loss of existence, things have gotten more complicated. Especially since I had recently noticed that a shiny Manaphy had joined Team WillSpirit.

 

If I hadn't known better, I would have already gone over there and give Team WillSpirit nightmares again. But alas, I knew it would be a very bad idea, Amber had found a way to beat me at my own game.

 

With how she would do so, she would do so with emotion, she would manage to fight, she, along with the rest of Team WillSpirit, were protective of the shiny Manaphy. Amber is mostly a responsible, motherly figure, whenever she sees someone being offensive to her in anyway, she'd come running to the Manaphy, almost as though she was her child.

 

When I tried to give that shiny Manaphy nightmares, Amber immediately went and we fought each other, she won. She is surprisingly aggressive whenever I tried to hurt her 'child', it not only sickens me, but confuses me as well.

 

I have no real idea of what it is like to love a Pokemon, perhaps when I have the chance, I could ask Amber myself. Lately, I had been thinking about Ireland very much, and could not get her our of my mind.

 

But usually, there's not much time for thinking about her, my plan, and how to approach the situation at hand. After all, Cresselia is STILL looking to foil my plans, I know what would happen if she catches me.

 

But if there is ONE lesson I had learned from Amber a while back....

 

DO NOT EVER SCREW WITH THAT MANAPHY.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 22

 

Taking care of Aqua was great, I loved teaching her how to be responsible, and I'm so glad that we got her away from Grace, and Star. Those two were horrible influences for Aqua, but the Guildmaster was also teaching her compassion which was great, Grovyle acts as some kind of uncle for Aqua, however Aqua has started to call me Auntie I so I guess she knew about my relationship with Grovyle. I really hope she wasn't awake whenever I got into kissing, and cuddling sessions with him.

 

Things have been normal for awhile, no nightmares from Darkrai in awhile, Aqua sure to Arceus didn't get any nightmares. Maybe Amber protects her in her sleep from Darkrai? I'll have to ask later but now, we need to get some stuff from the Kecleon Shop. While we were there we didn't notice a female Pikachu with a black tipped tail, and a black scarf comes up.

 

"So what should we get Ireland?"

 

"Yeah Auntie I!"

 

When I finally noticed the Pikachu, she looked just like the picture of Jessica, a cosplay Pikachu I had but I had to give up because I couldn't transfer her into the poke bank. The look on this Pikachu's face was pure joy as she squealed with sparkling eyes.

 

"Master it is you, I can't believe it but it's really you!!!"

 

Everyone was looking at us now, I asked the Pikachu her name, and she said Jessica telling me to remember because I gave her that name. Grovyle, Hunter, and Cotton all looked at me confused as the towns Pokemon also looked over, so I quickly brought Jessica back to the base. I explained everything to her, and I told the others that when I was human Jessica was my Pokemon partner.

 

After that awkward display I gave Jessica a badge registering her name into it, and registering her as a member of our team. I love, and care for Jessica so much that if Darkrai tried to give her nightmares then I WILL fight him off. He won't bring pain or suffering to Jessica, I won't allow it, I will not lose Jessica again.

 

 

Jessica picked up to exploring, outlawing catching, treasure finding quickly. I'm glad about that, but I still worry for her safety, I don't know what I would do if I love her again.

 

"Master-I mean Ireland, whats wrong?"

 

 

"I'm just still worried about, I don't want to lose you again Jessica."

 

"What do you mean, Ireland, I all I remember is blacking out then waking up in the woods."

 

 

It took a lot of courage but I explained to her that she died but her soul somehow came here, and awakened when I arrived here with Amber. Jessica couldn't believe her ears at what I said but she believed me because I was her master, and she trusts me. However it was so for me to explain this to her, so I hugged her, and said.

 

 

"Jessica I swear for as long as I live, I will always protect you."

 

 

A month passes

 

We were helping the town prepare for the annual Moon Festival, it started on the day we saved the world from time stopping, and the night was beautiful full moon. Little did we know, that we would meet some interesting friends.

 

While we were preparing the festival we encounter some pokemon, A Serperior, a Raichu, and two Hydreigon's, one looking nicer than the other. Jessica liked the rude Hydreigon, and looked love struck, great now my little Jessica is in love. They grow up so fast.

 

 

The group of Pokemon introduced themselves as Team WillSpirit, we told them our team name, and there was so much confusion. The nicer Hydreigon, and the serperior wanted to talk to me, and Amber so we brought them to the beach where we can talk in privet. The hydreigon spoke first.

 

 

 

"We know you two are humans."

 

 

That Pikachu that had appeared, and called Ireland "master" is very interesting, a female Pikachu named Jessica.

 

 

This Pikachu is very special to Ireland, everytime I try to give the Pikachu nightmares, Ireland, and the red soul half appear a beat me out of Jessica's dreams.

 

 

Ireland seemed to have lost Jessica before, hence why she is so bent on keeping her safe.

 

 

I want to learn more about this Pikachu, but when I succeed in this plan in taking over the world by trapping everyone in a nightmare, I won't give Jessica a really bad one.

 

 

In fact she'll make a great servant for Ireland when she becomes my queen.

 

 

I know Ireland is appreciate me keeping Jessica close to her, that should help Ireland get use to me when were married.

 

 

I also plan on getting that time gear back for her so she can have her time travel back.

 

 

I have learned one new thing though.

 

 

"Don't mess with Jessica."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 23

 

" We know you're humans. "

 

Amber's eyes widened, and so had Ireland's, how did they know?

 

" H-How did you know we were....? " Amber didn't expect to get quite the answer from the Serperior, who is also named Amber.

 

" Because I recognized you when I saw you, Amber, the Voice of Life sensed your spirits. " The Regal Pokemon stated, she's serious, yes, but the girls know that something's not right.

 

" W-What? " Amber is still in shock, yes, she didn't expect THE WillSpirit SHE made in THAT game to actually become real. Of course, the Regal Pokemon will be called Ruby so to avoid confusion here...

 

" You really don't recognize us, Amber? "

 

" I-I do, but I didn't actually expect that you would come all the way here! "

 

" Amber, are you okay? " Ireland asked, she knew about the team Amber made, she's just as shocked as she is.

 

" I'm fine. " Amber sighed, taking a few deep breaths in and out before asking the Voice of Life and Regal Pokemon.

 

" Why are you both here, and what do you want? " Amber tried to be as polite as possible, but her voice shook with anxiety and excitement.

 

" Well, there are a few reasons why we are here, we are here to attend the Moon Festival... But we're also here because Arceus came to us in our dreams and told us to come here. "

 

Both Amber and Ireland were even more shocked, ARCEUS told them to come here?!

 

" Before you ask, Arceus told us to come here, because there were allies in Treasure Town that needed help. That they needed help because there is a bad guy threatening to consume the world in darkness. " The moment Ruby mentioned this, Amber became uneasy, why did Arceus tell them about Amber and Ireland when the girls couldn't say anything at all?

 

" I-I see... " Amber is heavily shaken up about this, to her, this means that...

 

Darkrai's caused more then enough trouble to have Arceus do this! It looks like everything's become much more serious then before. The one Snivy thought, she never knew that Arceus would resort to doing this.

 

After a little bit, the group of four discussed more things together.

 

They learned that while Ruby is the first official human to stay in the Pokemon World, the Voice of Life hadn't expected that two more humans would have been staying in the world for a while. Surprisingly, while he knows that Amber and Ireland's mere presence had messed things up a bit, it isn't something that's too major, at least, according to the Voice of Life.

 

However, all four of them knew that once the world is saved, Amber and Ireland would be going back to Earth, it helped matters if only a bit that Ruby can waltz between Earth and the Pokemon World. The Voice of Life had told Amber and Ireland that until the villain had been foiled, the other Team WillSpirit will be staying in Treasure Town, the girls could use the extra help.

 

" But if any of us says anything to anyone who doesn't know, then we'll be endangering this world further. " Amber pointed out, the Voice of Life, Ruby, and Ireland all agreed, it's best to keep everything mentioned in this meeting to themselves.

 

The world is already screwed up enough as it is, we don't need to add anymore chaos to it! That is true, while Amber is technically repeating herself, she would rather be safe then sorry at this point.

 

But even though the main points of things have been discussed, it seemed like Ruby still wishes to discuss with Amber. She turned towards the Voice of Life who took on the form of a Hydraigon.

 

" Hydraigon, even though we discussed what we wanted to discuss with them, there's something I will want to talk with Amber about. I will meet up with you again at Spinda's cafe if that is alright with you? "

 

" It's fine, I'll be at Spinda's cafe, come on, Ireland! " Before Amber knew it, Ireland is confused but she looks at her and nodded before she followed Hydragion as a way of telling her to meet up later.

 

" Ruby, what else do you want to talk about? " Amber asked, Ruby sighed before she decided to speak to her creator.

 

" I want to know what's been on your mind. "

 

" What do you mean? "

 

" When Hydraigon and I first saw you, we sensed great pain stem from within you. You were very troubled, even right now, you still are, I want to know what's bothering you. I care about everyone, and I care about you, too, please, tell me what is on your mind, I want to help you. "

 

Amber didn't expect Ruby to catch on, no matter how hard she tried to move on, she just couldn't find the strength to do so, she valued the happiness and safety of others above her own. Even though it hurts her that HE might not ever come back, she knew she had to try to move on, and yet, even though she's recovered for the most part...

 

It still hurts, he had always been in my mind, I always felt that something is still missing ever since the betrayal. Even if life wouldn't let her, she just wanted to see him one last time, hell, she wanted to see him before she had to go back to her world.

 

" There.....is something bothering me, I'm not sure you would want to hear it though... "

 

" Please tell me, you're hurting on the inside, I can feel it, tell me so I can find a way to help you. " Ruby had wrapped her tail around Amber in a motherly manner, almost like Amber was a young child crying for comfort.

 

There is a reason why Amber didn't talk about it so often, it reminds her of the pain. It makes her want to cry, to cry out for someone, anyone to ease the pain she's felt.

 

Selfless she maybe, it comes at a great cost, still, she tries to remain herself, even as her Soul wanted to break. She couldn't let it break, as she knew that there are many of those who will miss her should she die.

 

" I....had been thinking about Dusknoir, ever since what happened, I was hurt very badly, but I couldn't let myself break for the sake of my friends and loved ones. Even though the world had been saved, I still miss him, even with the life I have, I still think about him, I still love him, and yet I hurt him, I hurt him and sent him back to the future! I want him back, but I.....I.....I know he won't be able to come back again, I'm not sure how I could face him again after what happened! "

 

At this point, Amber felt the tears flow through, Ruby sighed as she tried to comfort the Snivy. Amber's eyes turned a dark blue, signalling that her emotions are starting to spiral out of control.

 

" Amber, he was forced to do his boss's bidding, from what I can tell, he is loyal, but he's good in spirit. I'm sure he'll forgive you, Amber. "

 

" But he would have still been alive if it weren't for me, I could have tried to persuade him to come with! If only I could have tried harder, if only if I could have---! " Amber didn't finish as Ruby shushed her, like a mother trying to soothe her child to sleep.

 

" Amber, Dusknoir will actually still be alive, there's a way to bring him back, you can bring him back. When he comes back, he'll forgive you, because he truly cares about you, he cares about everyone. He wouldn't want to see you like this, he wouldn't want to see anyone crying, because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, he doesn't want you to suffer. "

 

" H-How did you know...? " More tears flowed down the Snivy's face.

 

" Because, I am a version of you, we came from the same world and carried the same knowledge. I do not want you to suffer not for my sake, but for everyone else's, everyone cared about you. " Ruby truthfully stated as she gently used the end of her tail to wipe away the tears.

 

" ... "

 

" Amber, if it makes you feel better, would it be best if I help you bring him back? " At one point, Amber sighed before she shook her head, sweet as Ruby is, she found it best if she could do it on her own.

 

" It's alright, I think I can do it on my own. "

 

" Are you sure? Star Cave isn't the easiest Mystery Dungeon there is. "

 

" I'm sure, I think I know just the wish to make to Jirachi. But for now, we should get you and the others settled in before things get out of hand at Spinda's Cafe. " Amber pointed out, true as it is, the pain is still evident in her tear streaked expression.

 

" ........Alright, but please, don't succumb to your despair, Amber. " Amber nodded at Ruby, knowing that they are one and the same person from different dimensions.

 

The two went to the cafe only to discover that the rude Hydraigon was on the ground, injured and dizzy. Everyone was gawking at Jessica, the majority of their jaws had dropped, it didn't take long for the two Grass-Types to realize what happened.

 

Ooooh, dat rude Hydraigon, the opposite of the Voice of Life apparently tried to attack Jessica and payed for it. He's probably going to be raging on about his defeat to a Pikachu for a while, oh dear... Amber thought nervously, Ruby went to talk to Jessica and Rudey about what had happened while everyone began to recover from what happened.

 

Nobody was hurt, except Rudey, who had just gotten up from the floor, eventually, Amber and Ruby learned what happened.

 

Their thoughts were correct, Rudey tried to attack Jessica, the reason being that Jessica was in love with him and she still is in the state of falling head over heels over him. Apparently, Jessica managed to knock him out with just one hit due to her insanely high level and pretty high stats, even though Rudey is a BRUTAL Pokemon.

 

After he recovered just enough, he surprisingly begins to respect her, although he doesn't feel the same feelings she does. But Amber could not help but predict that the two may eventually end up as a couple of sorts...

 

If Amber is going to go to the Star Cave alone, she will have to do it when the timing's just right. She IS sure that Darkrai will attempt to stop her from making the wish she desperately wants to make true.

 

After all, it will hurt him more then it would help him, scratch that, it wouldn't help him at ALL. If anything, to say that Amber's out to screw Darkrai's plans over is an understatement.

 

By the time night had fallen, Treasure Town had prepared a house for the other Team WillSpirit to reside in for the time being. While it is quite generous, Amber herself is very certain that they won't be staying here for too long.

 

For tonight, Amber will rest, she will torment Darkrai until the day he goes to his hand-made grave.

 

Within the next morning, everyone had gotten up and ready for another day, Amber had driven Darkrai again. She did so by playing mind games with him, confusing the hell out of him had never been so fun.

 

Using her imagination to create identical duplicates of herself, all the while attacking him at the same time in one's dreams? It is hilarious to think about once somebody considered the 'rules' the dream world actually has.

 

In your dreams, you can do whatever you want, and play mind games with your worst enemies. Sometimes the best medicine is to screw with your enemies through what Amber had just done to Darkrai. Although Amber IS mischievous as heck, there are a few times where it could get her in massive trouble if she's not careful.

 

Since it's morning and Grovyle, Cotton, and Hunter took Aqua out for a walk, this would be the best time to tell Ireland. Considering the fact that Ireland had yet to leave Sharpedo Bluff, better to take the chance now.

 

" Ireland, may I borrow your Wonder Map? "

 

" Before I hand it over to you, why do you want it? "

 

" I plan to go to Star Cave, I am going to make a wish. I know what wish I want to come true. "

 

Ireland, while surprised, knew what Amber was going to wish for, at least she thought she did. However, it took only quite a couple of seconds for Amber to convince her to hand her the Wonder Map.

 

" Ireland, if anyone knows I'm missing, tell them that I'm alright, because I will come back. I will be alright, everyone will be alright. " For her sake, Amber is willing to try to stay optimistic, for everyone's sake.

 

After a bit, Amber and Ireland parted ways, if only for the time being, Amber had her satchel filled with items that she'll need. If SOMEBODY is going to serve as a form of bad karma to Darkrai, she might as well BE the karma coming to bite him hard.

 

A short while later, Amber arrived at the Mystery Dungeon she was looking for, she has to find the legendary living here. She felt renewed determination surge through her very being, if Jirachi can grant any one wish, it would have to be her own, as well.

 

As she makes way through the Mystery Dungeon, she sensed Darkrai's presence nearby. It looks like she was right to predict that he would follow her all the way here.

 

Of course, while her scarf is safely around her neck, she wouldn't mind slaughtering Darkrai if worst comes to worst. But ONLY if worst comes to worst, she wouldn't slaughter him on sight, she's not a murderess. In fact, she'd rather remain herself as much as possible then become the very monster Darkrai had allowed himself to turn into.

 

On the tenth floor, it didn't take very long for Amber to encounter Darkrai, who noticed the dull look on her face.

 

" Hello, Amber, mind telling me what you're here for? "

 

" Shouldn't it be obvious, honey~? " Amber eerily smiled at him, she wasn't in the mood to deal with his crap. He's got nothing on her, after all.

 

Darkrai seemed to be a bit unnerved, this is the first time Amber flirted at him. What sick game could be running through her mind right now?

 

" So you're here to make a wish, huh? "

 

" What does it matter to you, nightmare king? I'm certain you're here to stop me. " Despite the truth ringing from her words, Darkrai can tell that Amber's HELL BENT on making his plan fail.

 

" Amber, join me and I'll bring back Dusknoir. "

 

" Now why would I fall for such bullcrap played by your hands? Act like the puppeteer you want to be, in the end, you'll fall. "

 

" We'll see about that, Amber. "

 

Just before he would turn around, Amber spoke, the eerie smile still on her face.

 

" Leaving already, Darkrai? Didn't you want to play? "

 

Whatever the Snivy was playing at, it was working, little did he know, Amber was starting to hate Darkrai. She had quite a good reason to hate him, and yet, with what he put her and her friends through...

 

I don't know if I should ever forgive him for what he did. Amber reached a hand into her satchel, just as Darkrai noticed her scarf turning darker.

 

A message in Darkrai clicked, clearly Amber is giving him a warning. Nonetheless though, he decided to try to stop her.

 

He threw a Dark Pulse at her, Amber dodged, her eyes began to turn into a dark grey. And all of the sudden, she zoomed towards him, lunging at him with a darkened Leaf Blade.

 

The moment the attack made contact with Darkrai, it hurt like hell, so much that Darkrai fell to the ground. To be honest, Amber felt bad, but at the same time, she felt good about what she had just done.

 

" Is that all you can do at your strongest? Or were you just holding back on me? " It is surprising as to how powerful Amber had grown.

 

She knew that if she used it too much, she would succumb to it entirely. What stopped her from hurting Darkrai anymore then she had was a voice, Carmela's voice.

 

Amber, snap out of it, please, remember what you're here for, remember your wish! Amber's eyes turned bright blue as she realized what she had done, guilt flowed through her.

 

Darkrai, despite his injuries, grinned at her, he saw what happened, before he could do anything, Amber ran. He had no time to come after her as she made it to the next floor.

 

Even though I started to hate him, I still feel horrendous for what I did, I have to hurry. No matter how much she's mastered it, it's still possible that the scarf could control her, even if only briefly.

 

And the worse thing about the rare times of losing control of herself? She would have to see it through her own eyes, forced to watch.

 

It's okay, Amber, it'll be alright, I promise. Despite Carmela's soothing words, they had little effect this time around.

 

Soon, the Snivy made it to the final floor, she knew what to wish for as a sleeping Jirachi hovered over to her. She knew that she had to fight, but she knew she mustn't lose sight of her wish.

 

She had to be careful not to use the forsaken scarf, she was instantly thrown into battle against Jirachi.

 

Thankfully, Amber managed to defeat it, afterwords, the Jirachi woke up and asked what her wish would be.

 

" My wish.....my wish is to allow the Pokemon from the future to travel between the present and the future, for everyone from the future to be able to come here to the present, alive and well. "

 

There was a moment of silence, and Amber feared that Jirachi wouldn't be able to make her wish come true....

 

Then the third eye opened, a bright flash of light blinded her, when the light faded, between Amber and Jirachi, stood the Passage of Time, Amber could feel herself trembling. Pokemon began to come out of the Passage of Time, the Sableye came out first, wondering if they were in a dream or not, then the Shiny Celebi appeared out of the portal as well. It seemed like she thought she was dreaming if she were to be alive as she looked at herself, her eyes wide, and then came out a certain Pokemon...

 

The Gripper Pokemon, even he appears to be bewildered as to why he's alive, everyone looked at themselves, and then at each other, it didn't take long for them to notice Amber before them. The moment they did, everything clicked, Amber brought them back, happiness, relief, and joy surged through them all at once.

 

Amber slowly walked over to them, wondering if it was all just a dream, she held out her hand. Dusknoir hovered over to Amber and gently grasped it, signaling to her that this is indeed, real.

 

Amber smiled happily, tears leaving her eyes as she then, hugged the Gripper Pokemon.

 

" Welcome back, Dusknoir, everyone. "

 

Things have become a lot more complicated, not only have I failed to stop Amber from accomplishing her goal, but THEY are back from the future and into the present! Amber also managed to humiliate me by just reducing my HP to ONE with just a SINGLE hit from her Leaf Blade!

 

Whenever she uses her scarf, it would enhance the power of her attack moves, at the time though, she was starting to lose control of herself at the time. She would have been under control if it weren't for Carmela, of course, I should have expected Carmela to intervene when she did.

 

However, with the lessons I've learned from Amber and Ireland about NOT EVER messing with Aqua and Jessica, it's safe to say that I shouldn't come anywhere near Amber for a while. But at least Amber DOES feel guilty about bringing me harm, I saw it in her eyes, the guilt that replaced the hatred in her eyes.

 

I chuckled to myself as I used Dark Void to go to one certain little place, I know just the Pokemon to make into a chess piece. He'll surely annihilate my enemies, but if he'll try to do the same to Amber and Ireland, I can't let them die...

 

After all, I still have need of them, they've yet to outlive their usefulness. And thus, I want Ireland to be under my control in the future, to be my queen.

 

I noticed how obsessive I had been over Ireland, she had reasonably been very uncomfortable. I will have to be much more careful now, even though...

 

What will happen will be on them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 24

 

It had been a few months since Dusknoir, Celebi, and the Sableye came from the future thanks to Amber making a wish. I had no problem with it, I'm glad she's happy.......although Celebi wasn't happy to find out about my relationship with Grovyle. Grovyle actually tried to attack Dusknoir cause he kinda got the wrong idea when Dusknoir arrived with the others.

 

In an attempt to make up for what they did, the Sableye helped teach Aqua about teamwork since working together was their main thing.

 

Dusknoir tried the most, he taught Aqua how to read, and write. He also took Amber out to dinner, man her blushing face was priceless, and I think I also saw Dusknoir blushing too. I remember Amber telling me all about it, and her good time at the restaurant with him, I knew she still loved him, and I'm glad she's willing to forgive him.

 

 

I had seen her spend a lot of time with him, basically as much time as I spend with Grovyle.

 

 

A few months later.

 

 

It was night time, everyone was fast asleep, Amber cuddling with Dusknoir, and I was cuddling with Grovyle, then everything started to shake. Everyone woke up in alarm except for Celebi, then Palkia appeared shouting at us, Grovyle held me close glaring at Palkia as Dusknoir got in front of Amber. Then me, Amber, Dusknoir, Celebi, and Grovyle were taken away by Palkia.

 

When we appeared in the Spacial Rift we had escaped from him......for now.

 

 

The journey through this mystery dungeon was long, and challenging, but us working together got us through it all, when we made it to the end, Palkia confronted us, wanting us dead, saying that we were causing the worlds destruction with our mere presence. The battle begun, to be honest it was much harder than Dialga but once again we made it through together, but then he got stuck in a nightmare.

 

 

"I will bring you into the nightmare, never give up hope."

 

 

We appeared in Palkia's nightmare, he glared at us.

 

 

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! THIS....THIS IS JUST PROOF THAT YOU TEAR THE VERY FABRIC OF REALITY, YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED!!!!"

 

Cresselia who I knew was really Darkrai had a talk with Palkia, and right when he was about to kill us, the real Cresselia appeared, and revealed the truth about darkrai. I still remember his words.

 

 

"Meet me in the Dark Crater."

 

 

Cresselia freed Palkia from his nightmare, and we returned to Treasure Town, telling everyone what was going on but we will not have anyone else come with us.

 

 

Cresselia took us to the Dark Crater, the heat was un-bearable, even harder for Amber because she's a grass type but we made it through. We did have to use some reviver seeds because of a few close calls.

 

At the end we saw him

 

Darkrai.

 

"At last your here." Darkrai said with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 25  
I Don't Want To Say Good-bye

 

" So, this is it, huh? "

 

Amber had said so with a sigh, Amber, Ireland, and Cresselia were all here, staring at Darkrai. He looked so smug, so sly, so confident that it makes Amber sick to her stomach, she couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

 

" Or so it seems, but let's get straight to the point. I'm glad all of you came on your own, I didn't want anyone to interrupt out little conversation before we fight. " Ireland raised an eyebrow at him, they knew what Darkrai was going to talk about.

 

He was going to reveal what happened to Carmela, he was going to try to bring them to his side. Little did he know, he would fail, but little did the girls know, tragedy awaits.

 

" Yes, get straight to the point, tell us what YOU want US to know. " Amber stated bluntly, Darkrai chuckled at her eagerness to know.

 

" Very well then, I might as well, starting with Carmela... " The Soul halves within Amber and Ireland began to feel very uneasy.

 

Amber saw it, she told Ireland, but did the red half ever show Ireland what happened? The bad feeling in Amber's stomach intensified greatly.

 

" I'm sure you know from Carmela's Soul halves about the day she died. Coincidentally, that was the same day you, Amber and Ireland, have arrived in this world. What if there is one thing that Carmela didn't tell you both, the one thing she never knew ever since the very beginning? "

 

" What are you saying? " Cresselia demanded, she's become just as uneasy as the girls had.

 

" What I'm saying is....when Carmela shielded Grovyle from my attack, she absorbed the burnt I had intended for him, her fierce will and determination to protect those she cared about became entangled with other dimensions. When her body died and her Soul split into two, the halves collided with Amber and Ireland, who had conveniently been sent to this world at the same exact time as Carmela had died. As a result of what had happened and when the two halves have went into the former humans, they were the reason why they transformed into the Starter Pokemon we knew, hence why neither of them had woken up as humans. "

 

" What?! " Amber exclaimed, shocked, she couldn't believe what she heard. Ireland couldn't believe it either, could it really be...?

 

S-So then that was why....why we woke up as Pokemon and not humans?! Amber and Ireland had thought the same thing, Darkrai enjoyed the horror he saw on their faces.

 

" I had expected that Carmela's Soul would have moved on to the afterlife, as it shouldn't have lasted long in the present. But I had underestimated her resourcefulness and her will to live. If there is anyone to blame for the pain you both had been put through, put the blame on Carmela. "

 

Amber and Ireland could feel the Soul halves crying out within, telling them to not let Darkrai manipulate them. However, it didn't take long for Amber to yell at Darkrai for the words he had spoken.

 

" Shut up, Darkrai, Carmela didn't know what would happen, if you were in the same situation as Carmela, you most likely would have done the same damn thing! " Darkrai chuckled once more, it was unheard of for Amber to suddenly curse him like this, and yet, Amber didn't care, the hatred for him began to return.

 

" Well, I can't blame her for doing that, humans strive to survive out of self-preservation, however, there is something about the scarf around your neck you didn't seem to know about. "

 

" What are you yapping about this time, Darkrai? I know enough that-- " Darkrai cut her off, he knew what to say, he knew what to do.

 

" Oh, then do you know HOW you created the Scarf of Darkness? I for one have discovered something about it that you probably didn't want to know. "

 

" Are you trying to mislead us with you tricks and deceit? " Cresselia asked, her voice stern, Ireland glared at him.

 

" Are you trying to make us give up with just words, you bastard?! "

 

" No, I am not, there is more to everything that's happened then meets the eye, that Scarf of Darkness Amber is wearing, do you know how she created the scarf? Even though she didn't mean to, do you want to know how the Scarf of Darkness began to exist when it shouldn't ever have existed to begin with? "

 

What Darkrai said next made Amber's blood run cold.

 

" When she arrived in this world, it's apparent that while Amber is empathetic, her empathy allowed her to gather a good deal of negative emotions, and when she entered the world with that much negativity... "

 

Holy shit, no, no, no, no, that couldn't be it, please don't say it, Darkrai--! As Amber's expression morphed into horror, Darkrai continued, his eye filled with malicious intent.

 

Amber's just realized what he meant, realized how Amber allowed the scarf to exist.

 

" It somehow manifested into the Scarf of Darkness, hence why it reacts whenever Amber felt negative. And within it, Carmela's Soul half resides not only in her body, but also in the scarf, too. "

 

" What?! " Ireland was surprised, and very worried as she looked at Amber. She could only stare at him in terror as Cresselia spoke.

 

" What is the meaning of this?! "

 

" It is so that they learn all that they can, after all, I'm willing to share some information, especially after what they've done to restore Temporal Tower. This is my way to congratulate them for how hard they've worked, they deserve to know almost all the information I offer to share. "

 

" This is so messed up, YOU'RE messed up! Just what the fuck do you want from us?! " Ireland screeched at him, as if it wasn't enough, things are going to get much worse.

 

" I wish...to drown the world in darkness, to rule it as it's king. " It was predictable that he would say it, but guess what he decided to say next before anyone could react?

 

" But I had a change of heart, to dispose of you and Amber, it would be a tragic waste. So I have you come so I would give you a choice, a choice only you and Amber have to make. "

 

" Are you going to ask us to join you again even though we all know that it wouldn't work? " Darkrai sighed after Amber had asked in such a dull tone of voice.

 

" No, you've told me no so many times I lost count, but PLEASE hear me out. " This was a bit out of character for him, at least, Amber and Ireland alike thought so.

 

" Alright, alright, what do ya want to ask? " Amber was being sarcastic, she didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

 

" How would you react if I do....this? " Darkrai gave her a sinister look, as he clapped his claws if only a bit.

 

" Urk!! " Amber's eyes widened as her eye color turned black, and her scarf turned dark.

 

" Amber!! " Ireland rushed over to her as Amber held her head with her tiny hands, she could feel a massive headache right now.

 

" What are you doing to Amber?!? " Cresselia yelled, Darkrai only chuckled as Amber struggled to keep herself at bay.

 

" Simple, making Amber into my puppet, I knew it would be smart to let her come here. "

 

" S-Stop.......Plea....se.... " Amber was clearly in pain, she could feel the darkness creeping up on her. The scarf was dangerously close to being pitch black, and her body was starting to turn dark.

 

" Amber, don't let him control you, you have to fight it! " Ireland pleaded, Amber was trying to breathe, she was having difficulty.

 

" I-Ireland....ATTAck Me, PLeaSe...! "

 

Amber was standing now, but from what Ireland and Cresselia can tell, Amber wasn't in control of herself. Tears slid down her face as she got into a fighting stance.

 

" There is one way to release Amber from my hand, Ireland, join me, and we'll rule the world together, your best friend won't have to suffer anymore. She won't be a puppet to that scarf ever again if you accept my offer, everyone you love and care about will be alive, I can promise you... "

 

Ireland, don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you! The determined half in Ireland cried out.

 

" Ireland, don't listen to Darkrai! "

 

Ireland doesn't know what to do, she's so lost, she felt so torn on her decision. Gulping, she walked over to Darkrai, as he grinned. Cresselia's pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as it looked like Ireland's losing hope.

 

Amber was completely still, in her battle stance, ready to attack in her controlled state. She was dull, completely, and utterly dull, the worst of it all is that she can see what she's doing.

 

And she can't do a damn thing about it, not until someone snaps her out of it.

 

" What would it be, Ireland? What is your answer? "

 

" ...................... " Ireland didn't know how to really answer.

 

After a bit, just as Ireland was about to answer the question, she heard Carmela's voice in her mind.

 

Ireland, don't do it, please don't do it, attack the mother-f**ker, NOW! This was unexpected, she looked at Amber, before she turned to Darkai with a determined look on her face.

 

Then Ireland attacked him with a Shadow Ball, the moment it hit, Darkrai yelled angrily. Amber screeched in agony as she collapsed to the ground.

 

In an instant, Darkrai was going to grab Ireland when Cresselia attacked him with PsyBeam. It sent him flying if only a bit, Ireland ran back to Amber, worried about her wellbeing.

 

The Scarf of Darkness turned back to normal, Amber was back in control of herself, but weakened. Her eyes were a dark blue now, her body had returned to it's original, green colors, Amber stood, carefully.

 

" Oh, Ireland....! "

 

" Ireland! "

 

" Auuhhhhhhgggggggg, is that really your answer!? "

 

" Hell yeah, it is, ruling the world with you as your QUEEN?! Not on my f**king life, Darkrai! " Amber is glad that Ireland made the decision when she did, she wouldn't want to think what would have happened if she didn't.

 

" I agree, Darkrai, you had done and screwed yourself over. " Amber taunted as she winked at him, as weakened as she is, she felt that she's been through worse in the Pokemon World.

 

After all, Amber had to suck up the pain she had to endure while exploring the Mystery Dungeons. The same went for Ireland and the rest of Team WillSpirit, Darkrai growled in frustration.

 

" If you won't join me, I might as well be rid of you and Carmela, once and for all! " As he yelled, the room had a black out for a minute, Amber used her scarf to lit up the area.

 

Upon doing so, they were surrounded by bad Pokemon, the Pokemon Darkrai had recruited in his own time. The group of three were then, thrown into a boss battle, the final boss to have to go through.

 

Darkrai was losing it as his minions fell in battle, he had been defeated, he was tired, but so were Amber, Ireland, and Cresselia, as all of them had unleashed all the strength they could muster. Despite this though, Amber and Ireland had yet to remember what else Darkrai had in mind, even at the hands of defeat, they'd no idea that victory had also been so far from their grasp.

 

" This is the end....for you, Darkrai! " Cresselia went up to him and struck him with a Headbutt, Darkrai staggered backwards.

 

" Haven't....I told you, Cresselia? You can't......catch me...! " Darkrai got back up, and grinned maliciously.

 

Then the Passage of Time appeared a few yards behind him. The cogs in their minds began to turn as they realized it.

 

Shit, shit, shit, HOLY SHIT, we're in trouble! Everyone chased after him, but were too badly weakened to stop him.

 

" Auhhggg, damn it, Darkrai! " Amber cursed, she was having difficulty standing.

 

" Haha, one more step and I'll be gone, I do not know when I'll appear, where I'll end up, but in the end, I've won! How do you both like that, huh?! In the end, I win, this world will be mine!! "

 

" Darkrai, wait, there's one question I want to ask! I want to ask about how you came up with all of those plans! " Amber yelled, desperately trying to stall for time, alas, Darkrai only laughed.

 

" I'm sorry, Amber, but I don't think that it would be necessary for me to answer it. We'll meet again in the next time, when we do, your days are numbered, ta-ta, my future puppet! "

 

" I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! "

 

All of a sudden, Palkia appeared from a bright ball of light. Darkrai's eye widened, clearly having not expected the Legendary's entrance.

 

" YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DISTORTS SPACE! THIS IS A STRIKE FOR JUSTICE!! "

 

As Palkia charged up an Aura Sphere, Darkrai immediately jumped into the Passage of Time.

 

" YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME! TAKE THIS! " Palkia fired the attack into the Passage of Time, a scream was heard.

 

" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!! " Just afterwords, the portal turned grey, and then it shattered to pieces.

 

" The Passage of Time....! It shattered....! " Amber exclaimed in shock.

 

Despite this, they knew that Darkrai screamed, he was hit, he had been foiled. And considering what happened, Cresselia told us that he may or may not have lost his memories from this.

 

However, it was going to be difficult getting back to Treasure Town without help. Thankfully, Palkia took Amber, Ireland, and Cresselia back to Treasure Town as a way of saying sorry.

 

Upon making it back to Treasure Town, everyone was relieved that the girls were back. Palkia had left afterwords, going back to living in it's dwelling, the Special Rift.

 

Nonetheless, there was a time for celebration, even though the girls had to be tended to for their injuries. Amber can tell that everyone had become very worried about them, but now everything was alright.

 

Despite this, the girls got to attend the party, everyone was glad that the world had been saved. The other Team WillSpirit had stated that they'll be leaving in a few days, but they were happy that the world's safe, too.

 

Both Team WillSpirits have stayed to party for the time being, at least, until night fall. When night had fallen, nearly everyone in Treasure Town had fallen asleep.

 

However, Amber and Ireland lied awake, both of them thinking about the recent events. Now that the world had been saved, what would happen and what would Arceus do now that all is well?

 

Soon, both of them fell into deep slumber, into the realm of dreams...

 

The girls found themselves appearing in a place of multiple colors. A bright light appeared, and from it, came the god of this world, Arceus.

 

" I am pleased that the both of you have saved the world. " Despite the god's gratitude, Amber couldn't help but ask.

 

" What will you do now that....? "

 

The god soon sighed, it was decided that he should tell them now.

 

" Very soon, you and your friend will return to the human world whence you came. " At this, the girls grew alarmed, were they going to leave so soon, without saying good-bye?

 

" But I had come to a decision to allow you to stay a few more days, three days at most. That will be more then enough time for you to say what you will to everyone. "

 

Before the girls could think of what to say, the god continued.

 

" If you have anything to say to everyone in Treasure Town, you should do so soon. "

 

" Arceus.....thank you, we'll use the time wisely. " Despite Amber thanking the god, she felt immensely sad, for she, along with Ireland, wanted to stay in the Pokemon World.

 

But alas, they have to go back, they have family in the human world, they also had friends there. They loved their friends and family in the human world but, they aren't sure how to deliver it to them when they get back.

 

" I am counting on you, to tell everyone good-byes. Now go, it is your time to awaken. "

 

With that, Arceus roared as a bright light blinded the girls. Soon, the girls would waken.

 

Both of them had woken up, after everyone had said their good-mornings, Amber and Ireland thought about how they would break it to everyone they love and cared about. It would be very difficult for the both of them, but it is what they must do, if they disappeared without a trace, and nobody knew why then....

 

No, they must do it, but at the same time, they must appreciate the little time that is left for them. In the first day, when everyone had gotten done with the usual routine, Amber and Ireland gathered the team, including Aqua, Dusknoir, the Sableye, Celebi, and Grovyle at Sharpedo Bluff.

 

" Guys, there is something me and Ireland want to talk to you all about, it is serious. " Amber and Ireland both took deep breaths before either one of the girls decided to continue.

 

" In three days, me and Amber will be going back to the human world. " Everyone reacted, everyone had different but otherwise stressed reactions to the news.

 

" When the three days are up, me and Ireland will disappear, and go back to the human world. When we do go back, it is likely that we won't be able to come back for a long time. " This was tearing her and Ireland both up on the inside, it hurt them so much to do this, it really does.

 

" M-mommy.... " Aqua trembled, she looked like she's about to cry. Amber walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

 

" Aqua, me and Ireland won't be gone forever, we...we'll find a way to come back. There will be a way for us to come back without causing harm to anyone or ourselves. " Amber was on the verge of tears and so was Aqua, she loved her very much, she didn't want to do this to her or to anyone she loved and cared about, neither did Ireland.

 

" Aqua, guys, please, we WILL come back, we will, everything will be okay. Even though the only thing we can do now is to spend our last days the best way we can manage. " At this point, Aqua began to cry, the Snivy and Eevee felt even worse then before.

 

" A-Amber, i-isn't there a way for you to stay here with us? T-There's still time for us to find a way to help you both stay...! " Hunter and Cotton's voices cracked, she didn't want her friends to leave her and everyone else.

 

" I'm so sorry, everyone, but there isn't, Arceus came to our dreams last night and told us that we can't stay! That we can't stay any longer then three more days, we want to stay, but we couldn't! " Everyone knew that the girls must have family and friends back in the human world, however, for them to leave in just three days hurt them.

 

They were all hurt on the inside, they didn't want their friends to go, they didn't. But they knew that they at some point, had to go back home.

 

" Amber, Ireland... "

 

" We're so sorry, everyone, we are so sorry! " At this point, Amber and Ireland both broke down crying.

 

Everyone instantly went to comfort the two crying Pokemon, however, with this new knowledge, they don't know what to do. It hurts them just as much as it hurts Amber and Ireland...

 

As the girls soon stopped crying, everyone had the same exact thought.

 

Why did life had to be so unfair and cruel? 

 

Thus, everyone had tried their best to spend the last three days with the girls, both of them played games, had done missions, had their fair share of happiness and laughter. Even though they knew time was short, they were going to make the best of it, even though it may as well be the former humans last moments in this world.

 

However, it all had to come to an end, on the night of the final day, everyone had gone to sleep, except for Amber, Ireland, Dusknoir, and Grovyle, all four of them went outside and watched the stars above. However, it didn't take long for Amber to start crying, she couldn't help but just crumble, tears started streaming down her face.

 

" Our final day had come to an end, in a bit, Acreus will.... " Dusknoir and Grovyle looked at the girls just as they had started to glow, as yellow orbs of light appeared.

 

" Amber, Ireland.... " The boys were shocked, and yet they knew this was inevitable.

 

Amber and Ireland felt weak, much weaker then the day they arrived.

 

" Amber!! "

 

" Ireland!! "

 

Dusknoir tried to hug Amber, only for his arms to go through her, as Grovyle tried to hug Ireland, he went through her. Both of them had become transparent, as their Souls became visible, horror filled the boys.

 

" Dusknoir, even though this might be the last time I'll be with you, I want you to know...I love you, I want you to know, I won't ever forget you, I will always keep you in my heart. " Amber gently touched his face with her small hand, smiling, even though her tears were filled with pain.

 

" Grovyle, I am sorry that this has to happen, even though this will be the last time, I love you, and me and Amber won't forget every single one of you, we will keep you in our hearts. "

 

" Amber, Ireland, no, please don't go! " Dusknoir cried, he felt tears begin to leave his eye.

 

" Ireland, Amber, w-why?! "

 

" Dusknoir, Grovyle, we both have been very happy staying in this world, please, don't forget the times we've spent. " Amber and Ireland spoke in unison as their bodies began to fade away, slowly but surely, they were fading.

 

" Tell everyone what happened, tell everyone to never forget. " Amber kissed Dusknoir, as Ireland kissed Grovyle, just as the both of them had disappeared entirely, the two former humans had become balls of light.

 

The balls of light then floated, floated high, high towards space.

 

Dusknoir and Grovyle both tried to grasp the both of them, only to miss as the balls were too high up. As they disappeared, Dusknoir and Grovyle both punched the ground as waterfalls of tears began to leave them.

 

Soon, the girls will be back in the human world with their broken hearts and spirits, while all who knew them will be heartbroken by the loss of the heroines.


	33. Alternate timeline time!

Chapter 1, Alternate Timelines.

 

" There is one way to release Amber from my hand, Ireland, join me, and we'll rule the world together, your best friend won't have to suffer anymore. She won't be a puppet to that scarf ever again if you accept my offer, everyone you love and care about will be alive, I can promise you... "

 

Ireland, don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you! The determined half in Ireland cried out.

 

" Ireland, don't listen to Darkrai! "

 

Ireland doesn't know what to do, she's so lost, she felt so torn on her decision. Gulping, she walked over to Darkrai, as he grinned. Cresselia's pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears as it looked like Ireland's losing hope.

 

Amber was completely still, in her battle stance, ready to attack in her controlled state. She was dull, completely, and utterly dull, the worst of it all is that she can see what she's doing.

 

And she can't do a damn thing about it, not until someone snaps her out of it.

 

" What would it be, Ireland? What is your answer? "

 

" ...................... " Ireland didn't know how to really answer.

 

After a bit, just as Ireland was about to answer the question, she heard Carmela's voice in her mind.

 

Ireland, don't do it, please don't do it, attack the mother-f**ker, NOW! This was unexpected, she looked at Amber, before she turned to Darkai with an indifferent look, then that look turned to a look of defeat.

 

Ireland....what are you doing? Carmela asked.

 

"Alright, I'll join you Darkrai but please, let Amber go...."

 

 

Darkrai nodded and snapped his fingers, Amber's eyes went back to normal as she collapsed, free of his control. Darkrai picked Ireland up victoriously, and Ireland told Amber to run, she didn't want to but Ireland convinced her to. When Amber left, Darkrai attacked Cresselia, badly injuring her, Cresselia knew she couldn't win and she escaped.

 

(Several years later)

 

 

The world was once again trapped in darkness, ruled by King Darkrai and Queen Ireland, a resistance has started, being led by Amber, Dusknoir and Grovyle. The children were mainly hidden and raised, Hunter and Cotton were sadly forced to work for the king and queen, but were the queen's personal servants per her request, her personal servants were given the best conditions out of all the servants, since they were her friends before everything that happened. Darkrai has been shown to not be trustworthy of others around his wife, mainly other males, and if he found out that a male has flirted or even attempted to get on her good side. He's also determined to find and destroy, or either imprison the resistance to ensure their rule over the world doesn't end.

 

The determined half of Carmela's soul had gone silent in Ireland, sometimes she would appear in Ireland's dreams, glaring angrily, but Darkrai would chase her off. Now here we are, in a world of darkness, a timeline, that was never suppose to happen.

 

"....."

 

"Ireland dear, what's wrong? You've silent for the past week."

 

"....." Ireland gets up, and leaves the throne room.

 

Darkrai sighed, he had no idea where this behavior was coming from, there was nothing different in her dreams so he could rule that out. Hunter and Cotton behave, and don't talk out of line so he ruled that out, so far, nothing has happened to make Ireland act like this, she doesn't say Good night, Good morning, Good afternoon, nothing, she used to be more polite and talkative, this new silence was rather foreign to him. However, meanwhile, Ireland had returned to their bed chambers, she had called Hunter and Cotton to speak with them. 

 

"Yes our queen, what do you need from us?" They said in unison. They had gotten good at talking in unison, it's apart of their job as personal servants.

 

(Ireland's Pov)

 

I looked at them, impressed that they can speak at the same time like that, and a little amused that they still referred to me as their queen, despite me telling them that when we're alone they can just call me by my first name.

 

"You guys, you know you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

 

 

"I know and we're sorry, it's become such a daily routine we just can't help but say it." Cotton said.

 

 

"Yeah, sorry Ireland..." Hunter said with ears drooped over his head.

 

 

"It's okay I understand, I would do the same in your paws." I said.

 

"Um....we've been wondering why you've been so silent this last week, this is the first time you've talked us in privet in awhile."

 

"I just......oh everything is all my fault!"

 

"Ireland what do you mean!?" Hunter asked.

 

 

"If I hadn't agreed to join Darkrai than none of this would have happened, everything is all my heart!!" I started to cry.

 

Cotton and Hunter rushed over and hugged me, but when they heard someone coming, they acted how a servant would when trying to console their master or mistress, Darkrai entered the room. He rushed over upon seeing me crying, I had noticed that through these past years, Darkrai had moments where he actually cared and worried about me, but I knew not to drop my guard. I pushed him away when he tried to hug me, he was surprised off coarse, I gave him a blank look.

 

 

"I need to be alone right now." I said as I got up, and left.

 

 

"Ireland dear, wait! Tell me what's wrong!"

 

 

I didn't listen, and I continued on, ignoring the greets and bowing of guards, I left the castle, and went a walk through the local Shadow Forest. The Zoroark and Zoura Tribe greeted me, I gave them a slight nod in response as I continued on. I kept going, and arrived at Crystal Cave, then I went through Crystal Crossing, making it to the Crystal Lake, and there I spoke with Shadow Azelf on what to do, since his willpower wouldn't allow darkness to fully corrupt him.

 

 

(Meanwhile, at the Resistance base camp)

 

Pokemon were working, children were playing, Amber, Dusknoir and Grovyle were planning. They were planning on what to do next, Amber wanted to speak with Ireland, knowing that so far, she is the most influential pokemon in the world, not to mention she wanted to see her friend again after so long. Grovyle just wanted to see him love again, still confused on why she accepted but he had a guess that it was done to save Amber.

 

 

However while they were planning, Aqua snuck off and left the base camp.

 

 

(Aqua's Pov)

 

I snuck out because I wanted to help mommy, I'm going to the castle to get auntie Ireland so she can talk to mommy, I'll have to be careful though.

 

I soon made it to the castle and snuck inside, I looked around while also making sure to not be seen by anyone here, but I'll have to watch out for Darkrai because he can easily see into the shadows. Then I saw him float down the hallway so I hid under a table with a covering. Then he stopped at of nowhere, I'm guessing he sensed my presence.

 

"Hmmm, someone's here, a resistance member maybe?" He said to himself, then a portal opened beneath me and I appeared in front of him.

 

He glared down at me with an evil smirk on his face.

 

 

"Well well well, look who it is~. The little Manaphy that belongs to Amber like a little pet~."

 

 

"She's not my owner! She's my mommy!"

 

 

"I am well aware child, can't you tell when someone is teasing you~?"

 

 

"Yes!....No!....Yes....I think."

 

 

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You're quite an innocent one, that will make it fun to break you~. I wonder what isolation will do to a child's mind like yours~?"

 

 

I was frightened and was struggling but then I began to fall asleep, he used Dark Void on me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Darkrai grinning at me, then everything went black.

 

 

(Meanwhile)

 

Ireland was speaking with Shadow Azelf, and she had a monotone voice for the whole conversation. Then she looked at him and asked.

 

"Azelf.....what can I do to redeem myself and fix all this?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 2  
Loss Of Magnanimous

 

Queen Ireland had no idea that what she was going to get herself into, not entirely.

 

" There is one thing you can do to redeem yourself, find the Resistance and join them to help start a revolution. "

 

" J-Join the Resistance? I can't! "

 

" You can, you have the willpower to do this, I know you can do it, I know you can redeem yourself, please, Ireland, do this for not just the world, but for everyone you love... "

 

The depressed Queen sighed, she knew what the Pokemon of Willpower was requesting, and it was very risky, for one, she had to figure out how to get away from Darkrai without him knowing her reasoning.

 

" I'll....think about it. " Soon, Ireland had bid the Legendary farewell and went back to the castle, when she got back, she received news from Darkrai himself that a Manaphy child is in the dungeon.

 

She sighed and told him she's going to see the child, he complied, but she can tell he's troubled by her behavior as of late, they had no children, no heirs, and that is because Ireland refused to breed with him.

 

Nonetheless, Darkrai secretly hoped that one day, they would have children of their own, children to care for, children that would be heirs but otherwise those he'd fall in love with.

 

However, Darkrai believed that Queen Ireland wouldn't dare leave him, she is his and his alone, or so he firmly believed, the Resistance is no match for him or so he believed.

 

When the queen had reached the dungeon, she convinced the guards to let her by, when she had gone to the Manaphy's cell, she recognized her in an instant as her eyes widened.

 

" Auntie Ireland! " Aqua cried upon seeing the Queen, she could see that the poor Manaphy is terrified, but the queen wondered why she is here of all places.

 

" Aqua......why are you here? " The Queen whispered to the Manaphy, Aqua seemed to realize she had to keep her voice down and quiet if she wanted her aunt to see her best friend.

 

" I want to get you to the camp so you could see mommy again, I want you and mommy to be happy. "

 

" ................... "

 

The queen was silent, however, she silently nodded at the innocent child before her, she wouldn't allow Aqua to lose her innocence, not ever, not to isolation, nothing...

 

" I will see you again tonight, Aqua, that's a promise I intend to keep. "

 

" Okay! " With that, the Queen of Darkness left the dungeons and told the guards to give her the best foods and drinks, to treat her well, as night had fallen, it was time for the king and queen to rest.

 

" Good night, my queen. " Darkrai sighed when Ireland didn't say anything back to him, she simply nodded and lied down, Darkrai soon went to sleep, to deep, deep, sleep.

 

Ireland was prepared for this, she carefully snuck out of Darkrai's gentle grasp, she took a few bobby-pins with her and left the room, she evaded the guards that were on patrol, for she's out to free Aqua.

 

Unfortunately, she saw Cotton and Hunter come over to her, they were patrolling for some reason, she thought for a moment they were here to bring her back to Darkrai as ordered.

 

" We know what you're trying to do, Ireland, we're going to help. " They whispered in unison, for once, Ireland felt hope return to her, if only briefly, they were all going to get out of here together.

 

The three of them got to the dungeons, sneaking around the guards quietly, when they made it to Aqua, Ireland picked the lock and unlocked the cell door, allowing Aqua to be free.

 

" Auntie Ireland! " Aqua whispered happily.

 

" Come with us, I know a way out of here. " Queen Ireland whispered, with that, she lead the three Pokemon outside the castle via a secret passage-way.

 

As she, Cotton, Hunter, and Aqua wandered away from the castle, Ireland felt something flow through her, a feeling, that feeling was determination, it had been so long since she felt determined.

 

So long since she was determined to do anything so long as it was the right thing to do.

 

With Aqua's help, they made it to the place where the Resistance resides in, the instead they set one foot into the place, they were greeted by Dusknoir, who was shocked to see them.

 

" I-Ireland, Cotton, Hunter, Aqua...! " He was glad to see Aqua, happy to see she's alright, however, he wandered why the other three were here, he felt quite concerned.

 

" Daddy! I'm sorry for wandering off, I wanted my auntie Ireland and friends to see mommy! "

 

" It's okay, Aqua, daddy forgives you. " Cotton and Hunter were glad to be here for the first time, and so was Ireland as Dusknoir looked at her and sighed.

 

" Come with me, guys. " He allowed Aqua to ride on his shoulders as the three Pokemon followed him to the main building where the leader of the Resistance lied.

 

When they got to the main room, Amber was there, very worried when she saw Dusknoir and Aqua, she was very happy to see her daughter again, safe and unharmed when she noticed Ireland and the others.

 

" Ireland.... " Dusknoir and Aqua smiled before leaving, hoping that things will go well as Cotton and Hunter remained.

 

" Amber.... " Their eyes met as Ireland and Amber went over to each other, they looked upon each other, the queen was surprised that Amber had grown into a fine Serperior, Amber can tell the queen's grown up as well.

 

Ireland had become a Flareon, ever since Amber had founded the Resistance, she recruited Pokemon who would wish to rise up against Darkrai and overthrow him, Dusknoir and Grovyle were included. However, she had no idea they were still alive until they came to the place and told her, they were alive, but they had no idea why they were alive as they only recalled waking up and realizing what had happened.

 

Since then, Dusknoir, Aqua, and Grovyle were the closest thing she had to a family, she considered Grovyle as an older brother, Aqua was adopted as Amber's daughter and she fell deeper in love with Dusknoir. For years, she knew full well that Earth may have fallen and was brought to despair, the little flicker of hope she had was the Resistance she lead, the children, Aqua, Dusknoir and Grovyle.

 

She hoped that one day, everyone would be strong enough to overthrow the evil king Darkrai, that she would personally take his life and make him pay for making the lives of all in the world, including her own, a living hell. Carmela, her white half remained in Amber, she would speak to Amber in her dreams, however, she would not say very much due to how much she knew Amber suffered, overtime, Amber mastered the Scarf of Darkness, those who knew her saw her as a force to not trifle with.

 

Amber became known as the world's last remaining flicker of light, the key to defeating Darkrai once and for all, she had grown much stronger then ever before, and she is damn sure she'll do anything to bring the light back.

 

Even if she had to take his life to bring peace and order back to the Pokemon World and Earth as well, even if she had to sacrifice her life in the midst of it all, after all, Amber is innocent no more.

 

" What brought you here... " Amber asked politely, but underneath her polite tone of voice, it became clear to Ireland that Amber was pissed, so very pissed off about what happened.

 

" I came to see you, to help you overthrow Darkrai. " Amber was shocked, for she never expected this day to come, for so long, Amber felt betrayed by her best friend and continued to do so.

 

" Why? What of your husband when he figures out where the Resistance lied? What would you do, for why do you want to overthrow him after what you had done to us all? "

 

Amber could feel herself crumbling within, Ireland, Cotton and Hunter could see tears spring forth from her eyes, she tried to keep her composure intact but she failed miserably as she felt multiple emotions surge through her.

 

" Because......I don't love Darkrai, I never did, I never breeded with him, I want to free the world, I want everyone to be happy, even if I had to die for your sake, I seek redemption. I am really sorry for everything I've done to you and everyone else, I can't blame you if you don't forgive me, if anything, you can make me suffer however you like, but please, let, me, help, overthrow him! "

 

" Ireland... " Cotton and Hunter spoke in unison. " We came to help too, we want everyone to be free too! "

 

" God....damn it! " Amber cried out, her tears falling to the ground, her heart ached, for she remembered all the good memories she had shared with Ireland before everything went to hell, before they let the world down.

 

" Amber...? "

 

" Damn it all to hell! " Amber's scarf turned dark before it went back to normal again, the three Pokemon watched as Amber cried for a short time, allowing the rare time for her emotions to get the better of her.

 

" I.....don't know how to forgive you Ireland, I really want to, but I can't forgive you, I really can't! "

 

" Amber.... "

 

" The only way you can have a shot at redemption is to stay here and train, regain the strength you and the others have lost, I may not forgive you, but this is the only thing I can do for you all! " Amber sniffled as Ireland hugged her to the best of her abilities, she took a look at Amber's spirit, it was cracked, threatening to shatter, it was grey, no longer was it white, however, Carmela's white half was seen, keeping it together.

 

" Amber.....I'm really sorry, I really am, if I have to sacrifice my life for yours, then so be it. " Amber gasped lightly, her spirit became white again, if only briefly as it turned grey once more.

 

Amber looked into the eyes of the queen, and was shocked to see something she hadn't seen in a long time, she saw that Ireland was determined, and so was the red half, and for the first time, she felt something. Determination, she could feel how Ireland had felt if only for a short minute, but alas, even after the feeling had faded from her will, Amber felt something resonate within her, and that in itself was determination, the will do to do the right thing.

 

The red half and white half of Carmela's soul gathered, both hugging the two individuals in the reunion.

 

Everyone's determination will be renewed, everyone will be given the happy ending they seek, even if we can't forgive Ireland, we shall give her one last chance to settle this. Carmela's voice was heard in their minds that which came from the two halves, even so, Amber will give Ireland, Cotton, and Hunter the best training she would allow, she would make them regain the strength they once had.

 

Weeks had passed and Amber kept her word, Cotton, Hunter, and Ireland were given a great deal of training every day, Amber was a great tutor, and she lived up to her reputation as one of the best fighters and teachers. However hard and brutal the training could get, the three could feel their strength returning, the red half started speaking to Ireland more often now, encouraging her to get stronger and stronger.

 

During their stay here however, Amber's already grown aware that Darkrai had noticed his queen, her servants and Aqua having been missing and sent out search teams to ransack the villages and look all they could for them. He had no idea where the Resistance had lived, as he had no idea of where they would be located, but they all know he will not stop looking for them until they are found and brought back to the castle.

 

Amber's told this to Ireland, Cotton and Hunter, they all became worried, but Amber assured them that he'll never find them so long as the location was never spilt to him, or even hinted at for once. Finally, Amber's allowed Grovyle to see Ireland, when they reunited, Ireland felt happy, Grovyle felt happy as well, but one could never forget Darkrai, for he haunted Ireland's dreams and begged her to come back to him.

 

Ireland not only refused to go back to him, she refused to tell him where she is located which served to infuriate the King of Nightmares, increasingly, everyone noticed that he's growing desperate. That is exactly what Amber wanted Darkrai to feel, she wanted to make him suffer, she wanted to make him HURT, to make him pay, the longer Ireland was away from Darkrai, the more desperate he became.

 

Despite this, Amber remained kind to Ireland, Cotton, and Hunter, but they knew Amber had become bitter due to her obsession with getting revenge, however, Amber refused to break, she would never break. She knew what to do, she knew to never let her hatred consume her, she still cared about Ireland and the others after all the time that passed, and yet at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to forgive Ireland.

 

After all, Amber lost the will to forgive, the will to be empathetic, nonetheless, she wouldn't dare allow the Scarf of Darkness to control her, as she's completely mastered it, nor would she allow Darkai the chance. Months had passed and Amber realized she's been feeding off of Darkrai's suffering, but it was worth it as she knew that everyone had grown stronger then ever before, Ireland became stronger then she remembered.

 

Soon, it would be time to start planning the rebellion, the war to decide everyone's fates, but she knew that she, Hunter, Cotton, and even Ireland will have to fight alongside each other if they wish to win it all.

 

Even so though, the once innocent and forgiving Amber is gone and replaced by one whom had grown bitter and vengeful, Darkrai won't be able to save himself from Amber's wrath, for nobody will stop her rampage once the war starts.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 3, Preparation and a captured queen.

 

(Ireland's Pov)

 

 

Everyone had been training and preparing for the day we would officially start a revolution, Amber still hasn't forgiven me, I don't blame her, I wouldn't forgive me either, but I only did what I did to save her, to get her out of Darkrai's control. Speaking of him, he's been haunting my dreams non stop, begging me to come back or tell him where I am, but I refused to give in, I felt my determination coming back each day. And each day, I would get closer and closer to Amber, rekindling the lost friendship, I didn't like the new her, but my efforts to make up for everything have shown to help her improve, I've been seeing snip its of the old Amber, and she's starting to trust me again. Then one day, an Alakazam was found sneaking about.

 

I knew who he was, he was one of the royal guards, he recognized me the second he saw me.

 

 

"Ireland, great queen of darkness!" He said, bowing.

 

 

I heard Carmela's voice in my head.

 

 

Ireland.....do it know....ATTACK THIS SON OF A B***H RIGHT NOW!!!!

 

I was frozen, Carmela was afraid that I wouldn't attack, then I felt my heart burn with determination, not Carmela's determination, but my own. I attacked the Alakazam, he wouldn't fight back, most likely from orders made by Darkrai as to not have me harmed, and I took advantage of that. I soon knocked him out, tied him up, and returned to base camp. I was praised for catching him, Amber was having him mentally tortured, and I tried telling her that we needed to block out his psychic powers before he tells Darkrai about this place. Amber didn't listen to me, she was too busy planning and having the Alakazam tortured.

 

(A few hours later)

 

When night had fallen, I went to sleep, entered the Alakazam's dreams and kept myself hidden. Sure enough, Darkrai appeared and spoke with him, confirming my suspicions, the Alakazam told Darkrai about the base camp's location and Darkrai said that he and an army will be here by daybreak. I left the dream.

 

I woke up, breathing heavily, I knew that Darkrai got here than everything would be lost, he would win and the resistance would be gone. They weren't ready yet, and even though Amber acted like she was ready, she truly knew that she wasn't. So I got up and woke everyone up, I alerted them what was going to happen, and I told them to pack everything and leave for Darkrai was coming. Amber questioned me on how I was so sure and told how I entered the Alakazam's dream and that he told Darkrai the location of this place, Amber said that she trusted me enough to believe me, and everyone packed up, it took several hours and the sun would rise in 10 minutes so everyone hurried out of the area. The Alakazam was left tied up, but I went off in a different direction, knowing that I was more important at this moment, Darkrai would rush to have me back then take out the resistance first and risk the chance of me dying in the cross fire.

 

 

(10 minutes later)

 

I saw the sun rise and I ran faster, I could hear Darkrai yell in fury as he saw that the resistance left before he got there, then one of the Lucario's who was named Aura, she told him that she sensed MY aura, and that I was getting away, he told her and several others to follow it and she obeyed. Aura, along with a Jolteon and Bisharp, chased after me.

 

Jolteon used Quick Attack to catch up fast, then used Thunder Wave on me to slow me down. I struggled to go faster before stopping because of the paralysis, Aura then ran over and picked me up. The guards returned to the castle, healed my paralysis, then put in me in the bed chambers. Locking the door and guarding it.

 

 

(Meanwhile, Cotton's Pov)

 

 

I noticed that Ireland wasn't with us, I told Amber and she responded by saying that Ireland knew that Darkrai would want her back more before killing off the resistance, and she ran to buy us more time. That was selfless of her, and perfect proof that Ireland truly regrets everything, however....we also gotten word that Earth, the world Amber and Ireland came from is now stuck in time, stuck in darkness because of Darkrai. That anger Amber even more, and making her want to kill him even more now.

 

(A little while later)

 

Other legendaries who aren't fully corrupted have joined us, Shadow Azelf, who's willpower is so strong that it doesn't let darkness take control. Shadow Mesprite, who's power over emotions can put her and her heart into a pure state. Shadow Uxie, who's mind over matter doesn't let darkness take control, and finally Shadow Mew, who is just so pure, darkness can't do anything to him. Shadow Uxie helps plan, Shadow Azelf trains others, Shadow Mesprite and Shadow Mew play with the kids.

 

 

I have to admit that everything is touching, even more so that me and Hunter were reunited with our daughter Sapphire, we missed her so much and were so glad to see that she was okay. We were of coarse heavily worried about Ireland, we knew that Darkrai is going to speak with her, I just hope that he doesn't force her to breed with him, I know from experience what that is like and it's horrible. I swear if he does anything like that to her I kick his a**!

 

Amber laid her tail on my shoulder, noticing my anger.

 

 

"Don't worry, if it comes down to it, we'll defend Ireland at all costs."

 

 

"Okay Amber."

 

 

(Meanwhile, Ireland's Pov)

 

 

I waited in me and Darkrai's bed room, I don't know what he was doing but at least I enjoyed the silence and him not being there. Then I heard Carmela's voice again.

 

What's the plan Ireland?

 

"I don't know Carmela...."

 

I know you did this to buy them time, but was it worth it?

 

"Yes it was."

 

Alright, it was your choice, and I'll chose to believe you on this.

 

Her voice faded away, and I was left to my own thoughts. I hated myself for making my decision to join Darkrai all those years ago and I'm determined to make up for it but I don't know how. But I knew Darkrai would take all measures to make sure that I won't escape again.

 

 

I heard Darkrai's voice as he got closer to our room......I hated that....OUR room, it sickens me. This also made me wonder if he would try to force me to breed with him. That very thought scared me.

 

 

I heard Darkrai yell, and the pained screams of some guards, I knew some of the guards were rebels in disguise, and Darkrai found out, you can't really get much past him. I then heard him order their execution, this made me hate myself even more for not banging on the door, begging Aura to let me out so I can talk to Darkrai and ask him to not order the rebel's deaths. However, I just sat there, silently, listening to the horrors going on near me.

 

Then I heard Aura's voice.

 

 

"Great Queen of Darkness Ireland, are you well?"

 

 

"Yes....I'm fine."

 

"Okay my queen, King Darkrai will be here soon."

 

 

"I know....."

 

 

"And he'll free you from the control those rebels had over you."

 

 

Now THAT scared me, I wasn't under anyone's control, I did the things I did in my own free will. I curled up in the fetal position, Darkai would be here any minute now. I tried to talk to Carmela.

 

 

"Carmela....can you hear me?"

 

 

I heard nothing.

 

 

"Carmela?" I said a little bit louder.

 

Still nothing.

 

 

"Carmela can you hear me!?" I shouted.

 

 

I still heard nothing. Why won't Carmela answer me, What happened to her?!

 

 

"CARMELA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

 

 

"My dear, I got rid of her." Said a dark voice behind me.

 

 

I turned around and saw Darkrai, looking back at me.

 

 

"Now, lets talk about the future of our family, and to fix this behavior of yours, Dear~."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 4  
Ireland, Please Don't Go... 

 

No matter how Darkrai attempted to talk to Ireland, she refused to give in.

 

She refused to let him dominate her, she refused to let him control her no more, when he threatens her, she still refused to talk, despite the fear she felt, she wasn't going to let him win.

 

He attempted to slap her, only to be surprised when she dodged and attacks him, sending him flying into a wall, for a while, he had attempted to break Ireland, but she refused.

 

He even tried to torture her, to force her to mate, but she refused to let him, she refused to tell him anything, after all, Ireland was royally pissed for him 'getting rid' of Carmela's red half.

 

It soon became very clear to him that she wasn't going to break, he growled at her, infuriated at her unwillingness to give in and gave her a warning before he left the room.

 

" If they or I won't be able to break you, then you'll be executed! " He snarled, when he's left the room, Ireland knew she's in deep trouble, she knew she had to get the f**k out of here!

 

I'd like to see you try, motherf**ker. She looked around, seeking something, anything that would let her out of this sickening room, she wouldn't dare hide anywhere, he's bound to find her if she chose to hide.

 

She spies a window that was barred, but that is NOT going to deter her, she is getting out to find Amber again whether Darkrai likes it or not, she's going to find her and the red half as she believes he merely drove her out of her body.

 

" Amber, are you sure Ireland will be alright? " Grovyle asked, Amber looked at him and he saw a silver of a smile on her expression.

 

" Yes, she will be, she has become stronger then ever before, she should be able to take him on and-- " She didn't get to finish as she saw an injured half of a red soul fly over to her, the instant she and Grovyle saw it, they recognized it.

 

Then before they would do anything, the red half rolled into Amber's body, seeking refuge in order to survive as it was badly injured, immediately, Amber knew what happened, she was angrier then ever before.

 

" Oh my Arceus.....Darkrai, for you to do this, you.....YOU..... " Grovyle saw Amber's left eye twitch as she trembled in rage, she allowed the red half to enter her body, to live in it.

 

He knew that Amber's now ravenous for revenge, Amber may not know it, but Grovyle can tell that Amber cared about Ireland again, they had just rekindled some if not all of their lost friendship. But it was enough for Amber to trust Ireland enough and care about her enough that if Darkrai lays a claw on her, she would only be given encouragement to murdering his sorry ass.

 

Soon, Amber regained her composure, the site of the Resistance was far from the previous location, far and hidden enough that Darkrai wouldn't be able to find it, then she felt her emotions shift to sorrow. If only she had listened to Ireland and stopped torturing the Alakazam, none of this would have happened, for the longest she could remember, she's been keeping control of her emotions and making sure they don't get the better of her often.

 

They still do on rare occasions, she heard word that some guards were executed, that being some of the members, she'd never forget their sacrifices, she would never forget that she indirectly killed them through this suicide mission.

 

Sure they'd been given training, but still, she indirectly killed them by allowing them to go infiltrate the castle and act like the loyal guards there as much as possible while sneaking information to the camp. Everyone was still training, the legendaries were strong, but not strong enough to go against Darkrai on their own, Amber and Grovyle went back to the Resistance area, she knew what she must do, she will have to train everyone harder.

 

From back then, Amber was so weak, weak enough to have ran off after Ireland accepted the offer, she hated herself for running away when she should have stayed to help Cresselia. Her moment of weakness at that time is a reminder of how weak she was, how she and Ireland had let the world down just for being weak, for not being strong, for not being brave when they should have been.

 

As Amber made the announcement that everyone will have to train harder, some had groaned, but everyone otherwise knew it was for the best, seeing as things are looking grim enough as it is.

 

A few days have passed since the announcement, everyone was training as hard as they could, including Amber herself as she felt the need to get stronger, her hatred fueled her resolve for a good reason.

 

Soon, one of her daughters, Plume, approached her, when she asked what was up, Plume merely went to the entrance, Amber followed to find two familiar Pokemon standing before them...

 

" Ireland? Cresselia?! " Cresselia looked a little worse for wear, and Ireland looked tired as heck and had some bruises on her, before she knew it, she had some members take them in for treatment.

 

As they were taken to the Resistance infirmary to be treated and checked to see if there are injuries that were missed, for a while, she should have felt angry at whoever did this to them, but this time, she felt....worried. She felt worried as they had to be in there for a while, immensely so, she shook her head, trying to wash away her worry to no avail, it's been a while since she's been this worried.

 

" Miss Amber? We just finished treating them, you will be able to visit them but don't take too long, okay? " Amber snapped out of her thoughts when a Chansey told her, she looked at her and nodded, knowing full well to not take too long.

 

She slithered in, and saw that Cresselia and Ireland were both awake, but they had bandages at where their injuries are, which is all over their bodies, even though Amber knew they'll be alright, that worry won't go away.

 

" How have you both been feeling? " She was surprised at how worried she sounded, she felt a sort of deja-vu for this reminds her of a time when she was younger, nicer, friendlier then most...

 

" We've been through worse, but we'll live. " Recollection flashed before Amber's eyes when Ireland had stated such, she shook her head a bit, trying to keep her composure intact.

 

" How did the both of you get here? " Amber asked, Cresselia decided to answer.

 

" Ireland managed to escape the castle through the window, when she got outside the castle, she made a run for it, we ran into each other and decided to try to find our way to you. But we ran into some bad Pokemon along the way and got injured, I'm sure Darkrai knows that Ireland is missing again and is sending out search parties again at this time. "

 

Amber nodded, she sighed, while she felt relieved they made it all the way here without letting anyone follow them, that they're alright, they still need to stay here to ensure they fully recover.

 

" Thank Arceus you made it here, we are going to make sure both of you are fully healthy and well again. " Both of them were surprised as they saw a snippet of the old Amber, she sighed, heavily relieved, she almost seemed like her old self....almost.

 

And then, the red half went outside of Amber's body, Ireland was surprised to see it alright as the red half re-entered Ireland's body, latching itself onto Ireland's spirit.

 

" She's alright, she came to me after she was driven out of your body, if Darkrai were to attempt to do anything to you again, I'll only get angrier, I was really concerned about you. " For a moment, Amber looked as though she were going to cry before she regained her composure again, Ireland couldn't help but feel thankful, and so could Cresselia, they decided to talk for a short while.

 

For a time, while they spoke to each other, Ireland and Cresselia saw that in Amber's spirit, a quarter percentage of it had turned white, while the rest remained grey, it had healed a bit. However, the conversation had to be cut short when the nurse told Amber that her visiting hours are over, she nodded and slithered out, but she flashed a small smile at Ireland and Cresselia as she left the infirmary.

 

I will make DAMN sure Darkrai doesn't lay a claw on either of you ever again, if he tries anyway, he'll only get a more profound version of my wrath, the little bastard. She didn't want to admit it, but she's grown to care about Ireland again a great deal, she doesn't trust her entirely, nor does she forgive her, but she couldn't help but feel as though she should remain with Ireland however she could.

 

Finally, a few months had passed, and already, Ireland and Cresselia had recovered, but she's heard word of Darkrai sending search parties to ransack nearby villages again much to her chargin. His reign will end soon enough, Amber's hatred for Darkrai grew, Ireland and Cresselia were given training again so to grow stronger like all else, she knew what would happen when it's time to go to war.

 

For the few months that passed, Amber found herself growing closer to Ireland, trusting her more and more, then, a year had passed without much incident and Amber could feel something resonate inside herself. She had grown to see Ireland as a great friend, she trusts her almost entirely, but her lack of forgiveness remained, overtime though, Pokemon had noticed that most of her soul had become white, save for the last quarter of it that stayed grey.

 

Amber's soul had almost healed entirely, but it still had ways to go before she would truly be able to be empathetic again, but as of late, she's been infiltrating Ireland's dreams to kick Darkrai's sorry ass out every night. Because of this, she can tell that Darkrai is getting more and more infuriated, especially since Amber's started to throw him out every night since her start of the stay at the place where the Resistance resides again.

 

By the time the year had passed, everyone was strong, so immensely strong, more then strong enough to take on the bastard king himself, Amber had gone and gathered everyone to make an announcement.

 

" Everyone, now that I have your attention, all of us are now strong enough to overthrow the bastard king Darkrai, we will all begin preparations for the revolutionary war soon. No more will we be enslaved, no more will we be under his control day and night, no more will we let him take anymore lives, victory will be ours and we will destroy the King of Nightmares! "

 

Cheers were heard from the entirety of the Resistance, after the announcement was over and everyone had began to prepare for the war to decide the fate of Earth and the Pokemon World, Ireland came up to her. They went to an area of the Resistance area, one where they'll be alone to talk privately, Ireland looked around before she sighed and began to speak.

 

" Amber, I am terrified, what if Darkrai's ready for us, what if he's got some trick up his claws or something?! "

 

" There, there, Ireland, even if he does, we will win, I will make sure to protect you at any cost, if he tries something, we'll parry his ass and send him flying into his own throne, then we tape him to it and mess with his mind. " Ireland giggled a bit, so did Amber, recently, Amber's had a bit of a sense of humor, she was becoming more and more like her old self, but her new self still remained.

 

" Alright, Amber, I'll take your word for it. " Ireland smiled at Amber, and she smiled back at her, they went back to the meeting area, where preparation will be done and where they shall discuss what tactics and plans to use.

 

It was time, everyone was ready, everyone was stocked on items, the kids were kept safe by Shadow Mesprit and Shadow Mew, everyone was ready to go about the war now and knew how this would go down. The fate of both worlds depend on the Resistance and Ireland, should they fall, then both of the worlds would follow after their demise, teams were made to get into the castle, but because Ireland is important to Darkrai, he wouldn't want to risk killing her.

 

A Resistance member, Cupcake, wore a mini top hat with a pink stripe, she had a can of lemonade with her, she was assigned with one of the teams meant to get into the castle. Amber, Ireland, Dusknoir and Grovyle were assigned as Team A, Team B had Cotton, Hunter, Cupcake, and Hoodlum, and lastly, Team C had Shadow Azelf, Cresselia, Blazing Fire and Nuzleaf.

 

The Resistance had gained many members overtime, and they were more then ready for hell to come and try to take them, lives will be lost, conflict is unavoidable, there is no need for tranquility. There are only two choices this war, and that is to kill any enemy that stood in their way, or be killed by them, the time is now, the Resistance WILL win no matter the cost.

 

When they came close enough to the castle, Amber herself gave off a command, knowing full well that Darkrai is outnumbered, he will not escape death, nor would he escape hell.

 

" CHARGE!!! " Everyone got into the battlefield, the Resistance had done their best to cover the three main Teams, in an hour, the three Teams got into three separate entrances into the castle. Along the way, they killed soldiers that attempted to capture them, every last one, and made their way to the throne room, the three main Teams have made it as Darkrai was sitting on his throne, clapping.

 

" Ireland....you've come back and brought some friends. " Darkrai hovered off his throne, only to stop when Amber gave him a malicious grin, a grin that meant she's going to try to murder him.

 

" This is your last day as King, we will not allow you to rule us anymore! " Ireland shouts, her determination rose as Darkrai merely chuckled, before he stopped clapping.

 

" So you're going to kill me? My, that hurt my feelings, now come back to me and I'll put you to sleep... "

 

" F**k no, Darkrai, you're going to die today, whether you want to or not!! " Amber yelled at him, Darkrai became serious as the room got darker, this was going to be a harsh fight.

 

" We'll see about that... " With that, he sent Shadow Balls at everyone and tried to catch Ireland, everyone dodged the attacks and Ireland made sure to stay close to Amber.

 

Everyone fought the King of Nightmares, however, he had grown stronger then before, despite their strengths, he hopelessly outclasses them, everyone made sure to not get hurt so much though.

 

However, Darkrai sent a Dark Pulse at everyone, hitting every last one of them, they were hurt, but not too badly injured, Amber and Ireland noticed that he seemed rather reluctant to hurt Ireland.

 

" Oi, I noticed you've not been aiming at me, what gives? " Ireland called to Darkrai, he hesitated before he sighed, he tried to use Dark Void only to be interrupted by Amber's Leaf Tornado.

 

" AUhhggg!! Because I love you, Ireland! " Then he got hit by Cupcake's Charge beam and was sent flying into a wall before he got back up and got even angrier.

 

Despite this being true, despite Darkrai being torn about hurting Ireland, nobody, not even Ireland believed him, because of this, Darkrai became even more frustrated.

 

Then the lights went out, and it was difficult for everyone to see until Ireland saw Darkrai appear behind Amber, readying a Dark Pulse, instantly, Ireland knew what to do...

 

" AMBER, LOOK OUT!!! " Amber turned around swiftly, alarmed as Darkrai moved quickly, he was faster and he was going to kill Amber for sure, before the Dark Pulse would connect, Ireland jumped between in them both.

 

" IRELAND!!! " Everyone except Amber and Darkrai screamed as the Dark Pulse pierced Ireland's stomach and sent her to the ground, Darkrai looked horrified and Amber looked shocked as all hell.

 

" I-Ireland...Are you okay?! " Amber got no answer, she tried to shake Ireland awake and got no response, Darkrai chuckled, even though nobody saw, he had tears hidden in his eyes.

 

" Ireland....this isn't funny! Please....wake up, wake up! " Amber pleaded, still, she got no response, everyone, except Darkrai, watched in horror, shock, and sadness as Amber tried to wake her friend up to no avail. Then, Amber looked at Darkrai as he readies a Dark Pulse, instantly, something inside Amber snapped, she screamed in pure agony and rage as her Scarf of Darkness activated.

 

She turned pitch black and her eyes were red, she smacked Darkrai with her tail, sending him flying, then she summoned blackened vines from the floor, and summoned leaves, she was trying her damnest to tear him apart.

 

" WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT A F***ING SECOND THOUGHT!?!??! " Darkrai became terrified as he dodged all her attacks while Amber mercilessly attempts to slaughter him.

 

" WHY?!? WHYY?!? WHHY??! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!??!?!? "

 

As soon as Amber caught Darkrai, she sliced at him again and again with her darkened Leaf Blade, then she proceeds to impale him with the Leaf Blade, she cackled as she ignored all pleas of her friends and allies. She grinned maliciously as her eyes glowed a bright crimson, she found herself wanting to kill him, wanting to tear his limbs off bit by bit, her scarf glowed as it relished in Darkrai's suffering.

 

She had it, she broke, she was going to MAKE him pay before killing him, she slid her Leaf Blade out of Darkrai's stomach and was going to impale him again when she heard Carmela's voice.

 

Amber, this isn't you, I know you want to kill him, and so does Ireland, but if you kill him, you'll be stooping down to HIS level, please, come back to us, don't do this...please.... At that moment, Amber wondered what to do, she stopped hurting Darkrai, the scarf returned to it's normal colors as Amber got a good look at Darkrai as he turned over and looked at her with a wide eye.

 

There was a pool of blood underneath him, he was covered in his own blood due to the wounds Amber inflicted on him mercilessly, he had several injuries that littered his body, but the most severe was the stab wound Amber inflicted on him. Blood poured out of his stab wound profusely, if not treated soon, he'll die, but if Amber puts an end to him, he'll die before he bleeds out, everyone conscious watched her as she ponders on whether or not to give him a painful or painless death.

 

" A-Aren't you going to kill me? " She couldn't believe how pitifully weak and terrified Darkrai sounded, she smirked again, she was going to kill him when she stopped.

 

Recollection flashed before her eyes, she remembered the times she would spare enemies, and go as far as to forgive them, to help those in need, bearing a distaste in killing anything and anyone. Her eyes turned from red and dark blue, she wasn't sure what to do, Darkrai realized it and chuckled, for he had an idea of sorts, that is, if he could get her to do what he wants as he swallowed his fear.

 

" You do know that killing me is the only way to end this, if you let me go, I'll come back... " Amber remained silent, she knew he'd come back, but why was he egging her on?

 

" If you let me live....I'll come back, I will kill you, I'll kill everyone...I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! " Darkrai grinned, Amber sighed, she struggled to keep her composure, she doesn't know what to do, at last, Dusknoir came up to Amber and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

Amber looked up at Dusknoir, he looked at her and nods, telling her it's okay to do as one had to do, rather then kill Darkrai, she simply turned around and slithered away from him with Dusknoir. Before Darkrai would react, a portal of light appeared underneath him, Darkrai screamed as he was dragged into it, Arceus had finally arrived and has taken Darkrai away.

 

Amber went over to Ireland, feeling tears well up in her eyes, everyone had won, but they have to get Ireland treated, when they made it back out of the castle, everyone was freed of Darkrai's tyranny. But they must help Ireland, lest she would bleed out, Amber told everyone that Ireland needed treatment, for she participated in Darkrai's ultimate demise, instantly, they were taken to the castle's infirmary.

 

Amber waited outside as surgery was performed on her best friend, for hours, Amber willingly waited, waited until she was permitted the time to visit Ireland, it felt forever until a nurse told her that her visiting hours will be a while. Instantly, after they allowed her to visit Ireland, she slithered on in, looking over Ireland, Grovyle was watching over Ireland, as afraid as Amber is of losing their friend, Ireland.

 

" How is she?! "

 

" They're not sure if Ireland is going to make it, they did all they could for her, the only thing we could do is wait. " Amber scowled as tears, fresh tears weld up in her eyes before drifting down her face, her heart ached, greatly so as she watched the heart monitor.

 

" Ireland....please, don't go. Please.....I'm really sorry for hurting you. " Amber gently grasped one of Ireland's paws using her tail, she saw Ireland's soul crackling apart, she didn't want her best friend to leave yet.

 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

 

" Ireland, no, please no! Don't go, please don't go, I don't want you to leave, we don't want you to leave! I'm sorry for not forgiving you, I'm really sorry for not forgiving you, please.... " Amber and Grovyle became alarmed as Ireland's heartbeat stilled, Amber cried as more tears fell, Grovyle could be seen crying as well, no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure.

 

" Ireland, come back....please, come back.....I forgive you for what you've done, please....just come back! Arceus, please, don't take her away, give her another chance to live, give her another chance....! " Amber felt herself trembling, she wanted so badly to stay, so badly to give her life, her life, the doctors and nurses came in and took Amber and Grovyle out of the room.

 

" WE HAVE TO REVIVE HER!!! CLEAR!!! " Instantly, when Amber and Grovyle are outside the infirmary, Amber felt herself crumble as she became a sobbing mess, Grovyle was crying, silently pleading for a miracle to happen.

 

" No, please no, Arceus please....bring her back... " Amber couldn't keep herself together, this was too much for her, she quickly thought of something and got up, tears slithered down her face as she tapped her Scarf of Darkness via her tail.

 

Ireland.....please come back, don't go.... Amber thought as she focused, she focused harder then usual, hoping to get into Ireland's mind so to try to help her, she'd do anything for her best friend.

 

I don't care if I have to die for her sake, please, let me see Ireland, let me in her mind, let me try to save her...

 

I can't bear to lose her again, I don't want to have to say goodbye to her again...!


	37. Chapter 37

Final Chapter, So cold, and coming back.

 

 

(Ireland's Pov)

 

Everything went dark when I took the attack to save Amber, I could hear voices but I couldn't see or say anything, then I felt like I was laying somewhere, then I heard a flat lined beep, I realized I couldn't breathe anymore, now here I am, floating in darkness......It's so cold.

 

Blackness, that's all I could see, I was falling through it but I never reached an end point, it was so cold in this blackness. I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts, I could see the red half of Carmela, and I knew she was calling out to me but I couldn't hear her, then she faded away into nothing as I got further into the black abyss of nothingness. One name came to mind though.......Amber.

 

Amber.....I forgive you, for not forgiving me before, I wouldn't forgive me either. Amber....everyone....I love you....

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

...........................................No....

 

"I won't....GO! I won't DIE! My soul refuses to die!" I heard myself shout and growl as I tried to get to the top of the blackness, which now felt like I was swimming though water.

 

 

I won't die, my friends and families need me! I won't leave them like this, I won't die!!! I continued to swim through the blackness, it started to get less cold the further I swam up. The more I swam, I began to hear voices, the voices of my loved ones, I will not give up, I'm DETERMINED to live. 

 

 

I could see my soul fix itself, I could feel my body's internal flame strengthen, I could the voices and pleas for me to not leave them.

 

 

"Don't worry.....I won't die, I'm to DETERMINED to die!" I shouted, my body temperature increasing by the second, soon I was surrounded by fire, but not normal fire. It glowed a bright ruby red.

 

 

This was the fire of DETERMINATION, the will to keep going, and my will to live, to surpass death! I'll make sure of it!

 

"Don't worry my friends, IRELAND IS COMING!!!" I shouted as the fires of DETERMINATION lifted me to surface of the blackness even faster.

 

 

Soon I saw a light, I knew that I was close to my destination, but then shadow pokemon had risen from the depths of the blackness, coming straight at me to drag me back in. I attacked them to defend myself, my Determination was too strong for them and I send them back to the place they came from. Finally, I reached the edge of the blackness, and with all my strength, I burst out of it, now in a bright white place, the voices became clear, and I could breathe again.

 

 

I felt what was like one of a Audino's hearing loops or whatever they're called on my chest, I heard a sweet and innocent voice say...

 

 

"I hear a heart beat!".......The voice sounded like that Audino named Cupcake.

 

 

"Thank goodness, good job babe." I heard a male voice, it sounded like Hoodlum the Scrafty.

 

 

Soon I felt my eyes open and my vision was blinded by a brighter light, then my vision adjusted and I could see around me. I saw medical equipment, a Chansey, Cupcake the Audino wearing her hat and holding a can of lemonade as always, and Hoodlum, wearing the blackglasses item on his mohawk. I tried to sit up but my stomach was sore, there was a large bandage with a large blood stain on it, Cupcake told me to lay back, since the stitches and everything done in surgery still needed to set properly.

 

 

"W-where's Amber and the others?" I asked with a shaky and dry voice, the Chansey gave me water to drink while Cupcake answered.

 

 

"Well, despite Amber not wanting to leave your side, she still knew that and the rest of resistance that survived needed to check on world to make sure that all the spreaded darkness was fully gone, shadow legendary pokemon were returned to normal, and everything is settling." cupcake said.

 

 

"Well...how long was I....?"

 

 

"For a whole month, gurl, the only reason we kept on trying was because we cared about ya and we promised the big boss upstairs Amber that we wouldn't give up on trying to bring ya back to us." Hoodlum said.

 

 

Cupcake spoke again.

 

 

"Amber and the rest of the resistance should be here two months from now, your wounds should fully heal by that point."

 

 

"What about Earth?"

 

 

"Earth is just fine, it's settling back to normal like our world, humans on Earth are still confused about what happened but they accept it and moved on."

 

 

"Thank you for telling me....Where is the red soul half?"

 

 

"She went with Amber and the others, the red half couldn't bare to be away from her white counterpart any longer."

 

 

"Ah."

 

 

(2 months later)

 

 

My wounds have fully healed, I passed my physical therapy and have continued my training, heck, I even reached level 100, shared my sense of humor with others, and explored mystery dungeons like old times. I met the guild members again and they were so happy to see me, I also met Cresselia again, she hugged me the second she saw me. She also told me that Amber and the others should be here in a few days.

 

I was excited.

 

 

(A few days later, 3rd Person Pov)

 

 

Amber and the remaining resistance members returned to town. Amber, Grovyle, Dusknoir, Hunter and Cotton were hoping that Hoodlum and Cupcake didn't give up on trying to bring Ireland back, Amber was mainly hoping this, for she so dearly wanted to see her friend alive and well. When they arrived at town, they saw that everyone was happy, but one main pokemon was waiting for them.

 

 

A female Flareon with bright blue eyes, and Time Gear Necklace around her neck. It was Ireland.

 

 

"Ireland...." Amber said.

 

 

"Amber....." Ireland said.

 

 

"Ireland!" Amber yelled, slithering to her friend.

 

"Amber!" Ireland yelled, running and meeting her half was with a hug.

 

 

The rest of the resistance members ran over, Cotton and Hunter started to cry tears of joy, Dusknoir was happy that his wife was happy, and Grovyle didn't let Ireland out of a hug for the rest of the night.

 

 

(Ireland's Pov, Two nights later)

 

 

I was sitting out in the moon light with Amber, we were talking for awhile before we went silent, then I broke the silence.

 

 

".......Awkward silence."

 

 

We both burst out laughing and kept laughing for several minutes, when we stopped laughing we took in deep gulps of air. Then I got serious and spoke about the whole "Joining Darkrai thing". I told Amber that I didn't mean to upset her, I only did it to free her from his control and that I never meant to betray her. I started to cry and told her this.

 

 

"Amber, if a part of you still hates me for I did then I forgive and don't blame you.....I would feel the same...."

 

 

I felt Amber gently hug me, and I heard words that a part of me had been wanting to hear for so long.

 

 

"I forgive you Ireland, and I don't hate you."

 

 

I broke down crying and Amber comforted me. We went inside because it started to rain, a thought that filled our minds, was that now, Darkrai is burning in hell where he belongs, and that he's never coming back.

 

 

Well, that's the end.

 

The story of Betrayal, Darkness, Determination, Friendship, and Forgiveness.


End file.
